Early Days
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: At seventeen, Lucius Malfoy wants respect, power, and sex. Narcissa Black wants nothing to do with him. Not that it matters; Lucius has no interest in a prissy little snob anyway. Obviously, they were a perfect match. *Not for anyone under the legal age*
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story does not follow the dates given on the Black family tree. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus are all the same age, Andromeda is a year younger, and Narcissa is a year younger than her. The three sisters are all in the right order, just with a different age gap.**

**~o~**

Breathing hard and heart pounding, Lucius Malfoy impatiently blinked sweat from his eyes, his focus far too great to lift an arm to wipe it away. It was an unseasonably hot day in late September, and the sweltering sun went far to exhaust the seven young men whizzing about on the green pitch.

"Lestrange! What the _fuck _is going on over there?" he roared, squinting through the glaring brightness.

"I dunno, Malfoy," the largest of the group bellowed back, stumbling inelegantly from his broom and jogging the remaining meters to a prone figure on the grass. Lucius ground his teeth in frustration as he swooped closer. Rodolphus gave the small figure with a less-than-gentle push with the toe of his boot. "It's Rookwood," he announced with disgust as the blonde arrived. "Think he's passed out."

Lucius snarled in frustration, seizing his seeker by the collar and hauling him to his feet. "Augustus!" he growled, shaking him violently, "wake _up_!"

The boy mumbled something incoherently, and Lucius released him. He dropped back to the ground. "Leave him. He'll get up eventually."

Rodolphus shifted the Beater's bat his other shoulder, frowning slightly at the immobile boy as the other Beater soared down.

"What going on, then? Are we taking a break or what?"

"We're done for the day, it seems, Rosier," Lucius replied icily. "And I'll be looking for a new Seeker. Unfortunately, they don't give enough time during tryouts to test endurance."

"Hey, are we practicing or what?" The younger Lestrange brother flew in, quaffle under his arm. Rodolphus knocked his sibling off his broom as he hovered nearby. "Hey!" he shouted, hopping up and shoving back ineffectually. With a lazy swipe, Rodolphus downed him once more, sniggering. Lucius glared.

"Stop it. When I let Rabastan on the team, you said there would be none of this immaturity."

Rodolphus grinned and shrugged. Of the other six team members, he was the only one that did not fear their captain. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Wilkes! Yaxley!" he summoned the remaining two down. "We're done for today."

"What's wrong with Rookie?" Wilkes droned, propping his broom up and not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Who cares?" Yaxley stretched his aching muscles in a manner that hinted at his exhaustion. "Can we go?"

"Yes," Lucius hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes, go."

Four of them turned eagerly and headed off toward the locker room. Rodolphus lingered, waiting for his friend. "Are we bringing the kid?"

"No. He'll come around." Lucius shifted his broom to his shoulder.

"You might consider keeping him on. He can build endurance," Rodolphus suggested mildly as they followed the path the others had taken.

"I'll see if I can find anyone better. If not, I suppose I won't really have a choice."

"Well, everything else is looking well enough this year. The Cup's ours Lucius, I know it."

"Sort of how you _knew _you weren't going to get a 'D' in potions last semester?"

Rodolphus scowled. "When am I ever going to use potions, anyway? Besides, I was... distracted."

"Of course you were distracted, fucking Bellatrix in your every spare moment. This year, there are going to be more training hours, and I swear, I you skip a single one, and I find out it's because of that Black-"

"Calm down, Malfoy! I'll be here, alright?" However, he grinned widely. "But if you had any idea what she's like-"

"I'm sure I can imagine," he returned dryly.

"Probably can. She and Francesca are friends, they probably share... techniques."

Lucius rolled his eyes again. "You know, some people would try to deny the fact that their significant others were raging whores."

"Some people are hypocrites," Rodolphus replied with a shrug. "And I wouldn't trade Bella for the world."

Lucius merely grunted in reply. It was no secret that Rodolphus was entirely taken with Bellatrix despite her reputation, but privately, Lucius knew he did not feel the same devotion to his own Francesca. It hardly mattered; he would almost certainly marry her, and it would be a good match on paper. That was all that was important in the long run, and he found her enjoyable most of the time. When she wasn't speaking.

They entered the locker area and Rodolphus shucked his equipment lazily aside and vanished into the showers. Lucius sat the small desk allotted to captains, shuffling through parchment paper, and withdrawing a quill and ink. He sighed heavily, and began to edit the careful plans he'd set up for the team. It was unfortunate that he'd need to choose a new seeker, and it meant his beaters would need to work harder. Rookwood had been quite adept at dodging bludgers, but he couldn't count on his replacement to have the same ability. He ducked his head, and began to write.

"Oi, Malfoy, you still not done yet?" Rodolphus appeared a while later, dripping wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Still working? For Merlin's sake, take a break already."

Lucius ignored him. With a shrug, the other boy headed back to dry off. When he came back, fully clothed, his friend was still exacting plans. Shaking his head, Rodolphus opened the door, and grinned widely. Two young women were waiting outside, chatting idly, and the taller of the two smiled back.

"Hey, Bella," he reached out to grab her by the waist, and buried his face in her neck. She laughed, grabbing a fistful of his thick hair, still damp from the showers.

"You're wet!" she exclaimed, and Rodolphus growled playfully.

"Play your cards right, sweetheart, and you will be too."

She swatted his arm in mock reprimand, and the pair headed off towards the castle. "He's still inside, Francesca," Rodolphus called over his shoulder. "See if you can get him to loosen up a bit!"

The second girl walked slowly into to locker room. Lucius glanced over at the steady tapping, focusing his gaze on a pair of bright red, patent leather heels. He leaned back, letting his eyes slide leisurely up long, tanned legs, a short skirt that stretched slightly to cover rounded hips and a pert bottom, a tight top that generously revealed deep cleavage, a smooth neck, and finally, he met her light brown eyes.

"Hey Malfoy," she purred throatily. Lucius inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. She strutted forward, tossing her thick, caramel hair over her shoulder. "It's awfully hot in here, and you're still in you uniform." The last part sounded like more of an objection than the first. "Let me help you with that," she offered, positioning herself before him and carefully beginning to unlace his protective gear. Deciding he was done for the day, Lucius allowed her to remove the paraphernalia, but stilled her hand as she reached for his shirt.

"Not in here."

She smirked, slinging a leg over his hips to straddle him. "C'mon, Lucius," she whispered, lavishing open-mouthed kisses over his neck. "Here."

"No." He rose abruptly, and Francesca nearly fell to the floor. She stumbled slightly, attempting to regain her balance, and Lucius sneered at her lack of composure.

"You're such a prick," she snarled, straightening her hair and robes.

"And you have no class," he replied airily. "I'm going to go take a bath; you may join me, if you wish."

"Perhaps I won't," she snapped churlishly. The empty threat did not give him pause as he opened the door out of the lockers.

"Very well, I'm sure I could find someone who would suffice."

Francesca scowled, and hurried after him. "You're so mean to me," she moaned, slipping her her hand into his. Lucius scoffed, and raised her fingers to his lips.

"Stop whining."

Eyes gleaming wickedly, she slid her hand into the pocket of his robes, scratching his thigh lightly through the thin lining. "Yes, sir." She adopted a submissive tone, and blinked up innocently at him.

_So that's the game we're playing today. _"I don't know why I tolerate it, though," he drawled slowly as they reached the castle entrance.

"I promise I'll be good," she continued, pressing against his arm so he could feel the swell of her breast. "Please don't be mad." She pushed out her lower lip in a delectable pout.

"I don't know- your willfulness is astounding."

He did not lead them towards the dungeons, but in the direction of the Prefect's bathroom. Francesca grinned; as a mere student, she could not access to spa-like room, and the more often she asked Lucius, the Head Boy, to go there, the less often they went. However, when they did go, it always meant a good time for them both.

"Lemon peel," Lucius muttered the password and shouldered the door open, pulling Francesca in by the waist and burying his face in her neck. She laughed and tangled her fingers in his hair, still damp with sweat, but as her eyes slid luxuriously around the sumptuous room, she stiffened.

"Lucius." With jerk, she nodded her head to the tub, indicating that he should look. When he did, he fought to stifle his irritation.

A girl was already in the bath, up to her neck in thick bubbles. She was regarding the pair with distain, blue eyes narrowed. Lucius sighed.

"Alright, you've had your turn. Go away, we're using the room now."

"No," she snapped, pushing long blonde hair out of her face. "I just got here. You're going to have to wait."

Lucius truly hated Prefects. Especially the fifth year ones.

"As Head Boy," he sneered, "you have to listen to me."

"I do not. Kicking people out of here is not within your rights."

"Then I'll take points from your House until you leave."

"I'm in Slytherin too," she informed him dryly, "but by all means, start deducting for insubordination. I'd love to see you explain that."

He had thought she looked familiar. He studied her elegant nose for a moment, then her haughty chin.

"Black, right?" he asked, drawing more from his memories of Bellatrix than this chit.

"This is a waste of time," Francesca huffed beside him, tired of being ignored. "You don't want to leave, little girl? Fine." Without further ado, she started to undress.

"Stop." Lucius' voice was cold as he placed a hand on her arm. "I think you should go, Francesca," he said casually. "I'll see you in the common room later."

Francesca reddened, staring him with shock and reproach. "Excuse me? You want _me_ to go?"

"I believe that is what I said." He waved a dismissive hand, and she shot him a look of utter loathing before storming off. She would sulk later, but Lucius didn't particularly care. Once she'd slammed the door behind her, he sat down on one of the low, backless benches around the pool.

"What's your name?" he demanded. He usually didn't bother remembering the younger prefects until December at the earliest, but it seemed this one was going to force him to do so now.

"Narcissa," she replied loftily, watching with an eyebrow quirked in distain as he kicked of she shoes and socks, and began to pull off his grass-stained sweater.

"Not a star?" he asked vaguely, remembering all the celestial bodies that her other family members were names after, and rising to unfasten his belt as her disapproval obviously grew.

"No. Not a star," she replied, evidently irritated as he undid the clasp of his trousers. Finally, she turned around with a huff and remained facing the wall as he completed his task and slid into the water. Lucius could not quite stifle his groan of pleasure as the scalding water lapped of his aching muscles, permeating them with a soothing warmth.

"You know, _Captain,_" she spat, whirling back around, "I was enjoying a perfectly lovely soak until you got here. Would it really be so difficult to wait you turn?"

He ignored the question, instead focusing on how unusually long her eyelashes seemed to be. Certainly she used some sort of charm on them, for he could see them from all the way across the steaming bath.

"I had quite a grueling practice," he announced, "and your presence has cheated me of my masseuse. You'd be forgiven, though, if you volunteered to come over and take her place." He threw her a roguish smirk over his shoulder. She blinked at him from across the pool, the heat from the water creating a shimmering veil between them, the thick foam hiding all but her face and long neck. He stared at this neck- usually pale, he guessed, but flushed now, most likely from the hot temperature in the room, but it was easy the fool himself into believing that it was the telltale stain of desire.

He closed his eyes again, and therefore, when a hand slid gently across his back, he was not expecting it.

"Whatever you wish, Captain." Her voice was a silky purr now, mouth close to his ear. Her legs, longer than he would have guessed, wrapped around his waist, supporting herself weightlessly in the water. He sank against the side of the pool, fingers lazily drifting along the smooth calves now folded across his navel.

"Good girl," he murmured in encouragement as her hands began to deftly knead the knots from his aching shoulders.

"You're so tense," she cooed, lips brushing his neck. "You should relax."

"Gladly," he growled, a smirk lighting his features. He moved into a fully standing position and, as though reading his mind, she slid around his body so they were face to face, not breaking the lock of her legs. He let his hands dip beneath the water, sliding along her waist and hips. She pressed against him, and the slick of her bare flesh on his caused him to groan. He dipped his head to kiss those full, seductively smiling lips-

"...incredibly rude of you to even ask. Because obviously it wasn't bad enough that you... Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"_No,_" Lucius snarled, lifting his head and turning to glare at her. She narrowed her eyes and stared back at him willfully from across the tub. "And if you're quite finished ranting, will you leave?"

Evidently surrendering all hope that she might bathe in peace, Narcissa nodded. "Close your eyes, please."

Scowling, Lucius shut them. Almost. By keeping them slitted, he could still make out her head, outlined above the bubbles.

"Happy?"

"No. Please cover them with your hand until I am out and dressed."

Fuming, he obeyed. He heard gentle splashing as she climbed out, and the stir of fabric as she pulled her robes on.

Lucius pictured every moment of it in detail.

By the time she announced that she was finished, he felt like banging his head on the tile. This was utterly absurd. He was Lucius Malfoy- he had a perfectly beautiful and willing girlfriend of his own, thank you very much, and had no reason to feel even the slightest attraction to the skinny blonde, let alone fantasize about her.

"If you see Francesca in the Common Room," he told Narcissa as she headed for the door, "tell her I'm waiting for her."


	2. Chapter 2

"...and then so _I_ said, that's crazy! You can't possibly _believe_ him! I mean, you know Evan better than I do, but even _I_ can see that he's not being sincere."

"Mmhmm." Lucius flipped a page idly, not looking up from his textbook.

"So then _she_ said, of course he is, why would he lie about that? And then I kindly informed her that Evan Rosier said the exact same thing to at least half a dozen girls, one of them a Gryffindor- a _Gryffindor_, can you believe it?- last year, and he certainly wasn't living up to his word now-"

"Francesca will you _shut up_? I'm trying to write an essay. Just because you're taking pathetic excuses for N.E.W.T level classes doesn't mean we all are."

"I am not!" she cried, offended. Lucius sat back in his chair, and began ticking courses off on his fingers.

"Divination, which everyone knows is a load of bull shit," he listed.

"It is not! I have to reach _past the realm of-_"

"Care of Magical Creatures," he spat over her objections. "Astronomy-"

"Star charts are complicated!"

"-and Herbology," he finished loudly.

"Oh," she scowled. "Fine. Be that way. It's not like I'm going to go out and get a job after Hogwarts."

"Yes, and you'll make a suitably empty-headed trophy wife."

"Well, what would be the point of _me _having _your _schedule? Lets see... Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms... You're even taking _History of Magic!_ Who actually studies History of Magic on an N.E.W.T level?"

"I do. And I have about another hour to revise before supper, and if you can't stay quiet, I'm sure Madam Pince would be delighted to throw you out of the library."

"Lucius," Francesca sighed, momentarily defeated. Then, a wicked grin lit her features. "I have an idea. Let's play a game."

He ignored her, and she leaned over to walk two fingers along his thigh, making sure that he had a clear view down her blouse. "It'll be fun," she promised, lowering her tone to a throaty whine.

"I really don't have the time for this," he snapped. That throat was only good for one thing, and _whining _certainly wasn't it.

"C'mon, I know you'll enjoy it..." she drifted off as she rose out of her seat, placing a hand on his neck and sucking lightly on his earlobe.

He moved his hands irritably to her waist, meaning to push her away.

"Oh." The tiny, disparaging noise caused him to still. Narcissa Black had just rounded the corner with an armful of books, and was regarding them with a disapproving stare.

"Can I help you, Miss Black?" he asked snidely, eyes tracing her careful steps down the aisle.

"I just need to put these away," she replied brusquely. "_Mr. Malfoy,_" she added bitterly. With a slight shake of her head, she lifted the first tome.

Then, she paused.

"Actually..." she glanced over her shoulder, the edge melting from her tone. "I could use a bit of help." Her lower lip pushed out in a pleading pout. "It's _awfully_ high..." To illustrate this point, she lifted onto her toes and reached her arm upwards. Lucius greedily took in the way her back arched and her blouse lifted as she stretched, exposing inches of smooth, creamy skin at her midsection.

"Allow me," he offered graciously, rising to his feet. "You know, Miss Black, school dress code clearly states that you must keep your shirt tucked in at all times," he drawled lazily, moving behind her and seamlessly sliding his hand along her bare spine beneath the crisp fabric. She gave a little gasp of surprise and lost her balance- he easily grasped her hips to keep her steady, chuckling quietly. "Careful, now," he warned. Glancing down, he lifted the first book from the pile. "This goes here?" he questioned. She nodded as he placed the volume on an uppermost shelf. "And this," he raised his unoccupied hand and slipped it around her waist, "goes here." He dropped his head next to hers to brush his lips to her temple.

His fingers splayed out across her navel as he dragged her back against him, the remaining books tumbling to the floor, forgotten. Narcissa braced herself against the shelf and moaned softly as he flicked his tongue delicately along her neck.

The air throbbed around them as he pressed his knee between her thighs, and reached down to grab a fistful of her skirt and drag it upwards. His breathing grew heavy as more and more of her leg was exposed, and she tossed her head in impatience, crying, "Oh, _Mr. Malfoy!_" as she ground desperately against him-

"Leave your books, little girl, the librarian can deal with them."

Lucius blinked, feeling as though he'd been slapped. His hands were still on Francesca's waist, and she was smirking. Lucius realized that he was hard, and Francesca thought it was due to her blatant attempts at seduction.

"Go on," she snapped, shooing Narcissa away. The younger girl afforded them both a disgusted glare, and stalked off. Francesca gave a breathy laugh.

"Stupid child," she scoffed, but giggled again as she kissed him. Lucius returned the kiss automatically, but his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

"Hey, Lucius." Rodolphus nodded in greeting as he dropped into the seat beside his friend and began piling his plate with food.

"You're not going to eat all that, are you?" Bellatrix asked, sinking into the spot next to Rodolphus with significantly more grace. Her elegant nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I most certainly am, sweetheart, and then I'm having you for dessert," he growled, winking as he tore a chunk of chicken from the bone with his teeth. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but Lucius thought he smile a glimmer of a smirk as she turned away.

"Hello!" Francesca chirped as she appeared at the table beside Lucius, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you?" She reached out to touch his hand affectionately, and he twitched her off irritably.

"Fine," he replied briefly, spearing a potato without enthusiasm.

"Bella?"

Lucius's head shot up. Narcissa hovered beside her sister, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Cissy? What do you want?"

"I'm worried about Regulus."

"Why? It should be Sirius you're worried about, the filthy blood-traitor-"

"I think he's lonely. I-"

Somehow, her words seemed to blur and become indistinct; all Lucius could see was her lips, full and pink and soft. Her tongue made a quick sweep over the lower one to moisten it, and his gut clenched. Her small, perfectly white teeth flashed as she spoke. He watched, as if in slow motion, the shapes her mouth made as it formed vowels and consonants- he wondered what it would look like if he were to-

"Alright, Lucius?" Rodolphus asked, brow creased. "What are you staring at?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" he snarled, pushing away from the table. "I'm not hungry." He got to his feet abruptly and strode off. As he moved down the path between the tables, his arm brushed against Narcissa's back, and for a split second he feared that he would be unable to keep walking.

Wrenching away, he stormed out of the Great Hall seething. What the hell was wrong with him? He could not fathom this fascination he seemed to be developing with the youngest Black, but knew it couldn't be healthy, and was determined to put her out of his mind when he went to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

From between the hangings on his four poster bed, two large blue eyes stared at him. Blinking sleep away, Lucius sat up and held out a hand. Petite white fingers slid through the gap in the fabric, silently accepting his invitation. As soon as he felt her tentative touch against his palm he pulled her forwards, their lips meeting as she tumbled onto his bed. Her hair, thick and blonde and loose around her bare shoulders, swept across his chest as he leaned back into the pillows. She crawled over him, the thin sheet separating them torturous. He could feel her heat seeping through the cover, and he wanted nothing more than the sensation of her skin on his. Her presence was intoxicating, her gasps seemed to steal the air around them, he couldn't breathe in her radiant glow-

He couldn't breathe.

Lucius awoke, gasping, to find that he was twisted absurdly in his blankets, and his face was pressed against his pillow so that all oxygen was blocked. He jerked his head back quickly to steal greedy gulps of air, but it took several long minutes before he could extricate himself from the entangling blankets. The entire time, he silently and furiously berated himself for the dream. He was really too old to be waking up in the morning with a need to sprint to the nearest cold shower, and because of that tight-laced, frigid little Black girl!

Tight-laced. Lucius closed his eyes briefly and imagined her in a corset, and himself, behind her, slowly drawing each lace from its hole. The garment would part, and he would take his time kissing each and every newly exposed inch of silky skin-

_No!_ Seething, he stood up and hurried into the bathroom before any of his stirring dorm mates could spot him.

* * *

The next evening, Lucius was determined not to make the same mistake. He hadn't had to worry about seeing her during any of his classes, he'd eaten his meals at a speed that had dumbfounded even Rodolphus, and refused to return to the common room. And he also had a ready-made excuse why he was not sleeping: as Head Boy, he needed to patrol the corridors. Usually, he delegated this task to the most enthusiastic, most energetic, and therefore most irritating prefects, but felt that perhaps he should stay away from the prefects for a while, too.

For several hours, his plan worked flawlessly. He gave detentions to a pair of sneaking Gryffindors, deducted ten points from Hufflepuff and was thinking about seeking out some Ravenclaws to discipline, just to be fair, when it happened.

Narcissa Black stumbled out of an unused classroom, looking both disheveled and cross. Her lips were pinched in displeasure, her blouse was partially unbuttoned, and her hair was rumpled. She was grumbling under her breath, and when she spotted Lucius, she froze.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, more livid than he cared to acknowledge.

"I... I'm a prefect, aren't I? I was... patrolling the corridors."

"Narcissa, babe, you can't just _run out-_ oh." Wilkes stopped and stared up at Lucius, apparently horrorstruck. "Er... Hey, Malfoy."

Lucius had gone white with rage. "You are _not _to be out of the common rooms after ten." His voice was tight with barely leashed fury, and Wilkes's eyes widened. He held his hands up in appeasement and took an unconscious step backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I swear I'll go back, sorry Malfoy-"

"Detention, Wilkes!" His murderous snarl caused them both to jump. "Every Monday for the rest of the year!"

"What? You can't- what about Quidditch practices? I have O.W.L's this year too!"

"Then I'll make it easy for you," he offered bitterly. "You're off the team."

"Malfoy, what the hell are y-"

"Keep arguing, Wilkes," he interrupted, raising his voice to be heard over Wilkes's protests, "and it'll be every Friday, too! Now, I suggest you return to your bed immediately."

Expression broken with terror, he turned and fled, leaving Lucius and Narcissa alone in the corridor.

She had re-buttoned her shirt, and he couldn't help but the wish she hadn't.

"That was a little harsh, Head Boy," she said, but did not look particularly upset by her paramour's plight. "What are you going to do to _me_?"

Suddenly, her gaze grew mischievous. She tilted her head and smiled, flouncing forward to place the tip of her index finger lightly on his badge. "As Head Boy, you have the authority to do _anything _to me." Her gazed sparkled, and she rose to her toes to bring her mouth to his neck, almost-but-not-quite touching. "So what'll it be? Will you tie me up by my wrists, toss me in the dungeons and _punish_ me for hours? Make me write lines, listing all the naughty things I _promise_ I won't do anymore?"

"No," he replied darkly, eyes gleaming. She took a small half-step back, surprised.

"Are you telling me I'm not going to get a detention, then?"

"No," he growled again, a deviously hedonistic smirk lighting his features. "No, Black, I'm telling you to _get on your knees._" He savored every syllable. "Earn my forgiveness. _Beg_ for it."

She laughed throatily, and reached for the buckle of his belt as she lowered herself slowly-

"Malfoy! Why do you _do _that?"

"What?" he asked, shocked. "Why do I do what?" Guilt leaked into his tone.

"Just ignore me and _stare_ like that when I ask you a question or I'm trying to say something!" she looked offended, and even more so when he laughed.

"Oh, that?" He was more relieved than he would admit. "It's an intimidation technique. Do I scare you?"

"No," she said too quickly, dropping her gaze.

"Go back to the common room," he sighed, tone softening somewhat.

"Do I have detentions, too?"

"No. Just leave."

* * *

"Lucius, you fucked up."

"What?" he looked up to glare as Rodolphus fell into the seat opposite him. They were in the Common Room, and the dim green light filtering through the lake indicated that the sun was just rising.

"I know what you did last night, and it was wrong." His tone was imperious as he gazed at his friend knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" He hadn't done anything last night. He'd wanted to, but he was a human being and perfectly capable of stifling those urges.

"You threw Wilkes off the team."

Oh. That. That urge he _hadn't_ been able to stifle.

"Now I _know_ you take being Head Boy seriously," Rodolphus continued, "but detention every Monday and Friday for the rest of the year and kicking him off is a little much, don't you think?"

_No, considering what I _wanted _to do was castrate him, rip his head from his shoulders and chuck both his skull and balls from the Astronomy Tower._

Instead, Lucius said, "I didn't do that. The detentions were only on Mondays."

Rodolphus gave a long-suffering sigh. "Let him back on the team, Luc. No one'll think that you're showing favoritism to Slytherin and consequently abusing your Head Boy powers if you let him stay on the team."

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"And you've never had a problem with abusing your power as Head Boy before." Rodolphus narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards. For a second, the perceptiveness he usually worked so hard to conceal flashed across his face. "Really, Lucius, you've been acting strange for the past couple of days, and if you think I can't figure out why-"

"Fine!" Lucius blurted, panicking before Rodolphus could say any more. "Fine, he's back on the team!"

Rodolphus sat back grinning, his easy-going personality restored as quickly as it had left.

"Glad to hear you've reached that decision, capt'n," he said brightly, folding his hands contentedly in his lap. "And," he added in a barely-audible undertone, his cheerfully glimmering eyes momentarily shining with malicious enjoyment, "your secret about Narcissa is safe with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucius, will you walk me out to Care of Magical Creatures? You have a free period now."

"And I have no better way to spend my time than walking across the grounds for no reason. Don't you know your way by now?"

Francesca scowled. "You wouldn't be going for no reason, you'd be going to walk with me. I haven't seen you much over the past few days, and you've been acting funny lately," she accused.

"Help her out, Malfoy," Rodolphus called with a wink. "All the fifth years are coming back, and you know how scared she gets of O.W.L kids."

"Shut up, Rodolphus!" Francesca laughed, not realizing the smirk he threw in their direction was meant for Lucius. "If you come with me, I promise I won't make you protect me from any kiddies or beasties. We're studying Demiguises, and apparently a live one was even brought in-"

"Fine," he interrupted, with a swift glare at Rodolphus. "I'll go with you."

She smiled warmly at him, and for the first time, Lucius felt a moment of guilt for how unconcerned he was being in regards to her feelings. She had, after all, been his faithful companion since the end of their fourth year, she'd been home to meet his parents (and they adored her), and, despite the inexplicable draw he felt towards Narcissa Black, it was Francesca who he planned to give his grandmother's ring to sometime in the next year or two. He might find her tiresome on occasion, but she was really the type of woman he needed to spend the rest of his life with: beautiful, loyal, clever enough to recognize boundaries and when not to cross them.

He allowed her to take his hand as they headed across the grounds and she chattered brightly, cheerfully filling him in on Merlin-knew-what social scandal.

"...so she said she had had enough and didn't want... oh, here come the fifth years!" Francesca grabbed his arm in mock fear, then laughed.

Lucius, of course, had already noticed. All of them were moving across the lawn in the opposite direction, past the castle, shouting and chatting amongst one another, and she was there, too; he didn't think he could have missed her if he tried.

_Sunshine suits her,_ he thought vaguely, his eyes following every flick of her long, shining gold hair as she talked with a friend. Her bag was slung carelessly over one shoulder and her hands moved as she spoke, graceful and animated as she emphasized her words with little flicks of those delicate wrists and ambiguous waves of her fingers. And then she laughed, and Lucius forgot to breathe. Her whole elegant face lit up and her eyes, so often cold and aloof, shone with mirth. He could pick the sound out from the indistinct muttering if her peers- it was high and lilting, and he was positive he'd never heard anything so sweet and joyful in his entire life. It was musical and pure, and he never wanted it to end.

Suddenly, her friend nudged her, and her laughter stopped. He was briefly irritated as the other girl whispered something, but then, he found that her bright blue eyes, with their unusually long lashes, were staring back at him, alive with curiosity and a touch of surprise. He held her gaze for only a moment before wrenching away- it simply wouldn't do to have her (or her nosy friend) notice his fascination.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? Lucius!" Francesca finally yanked his arm hard enough to make him take a balancing step. "What the hell, why did you just _stop_?" she hissed, looking irritated. "I don't know what's with you, but you've just been so out of it lately!"

Lucius was tempted to tell her to fuck off and walk herself to class, but that would necessitate following the fifth years in close proximity back to the castles, and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted himself to do that.

Ignoring the accusation, he grabbed her hand and half-dragged her over to the grassy knoll where Care of Magical Creatures was held, gave her a perfunctory kiss, and stormed back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Hey, Lucius," Rodolphus swung into a nearby chair, grinning. It was past dinner, and the students of Slytherin House were scattered about talking and doing homework. The nefarious gleam in his dark brown eyes instantly set Lucius on edge.

"What is it?" What did you do?"

"_Do_?" he echoed, putting on an expression of mock offense. "What would I have done?"

"Fine," Lucius snarled, "what do you want?"

"You must think me an awful friend, Lucius. I simply come over here to say hello, and you hurl accusations at me."

Lucius did not feel like playing his games tonight. "Alright, hello." He went back to reading. Rodolphus shifted in his seat.

"Well, since you asked, I wouldn't mind a small favor."

"I imagined as much," Lucius snapped his book shut.

"It's quiet in here, Lucius." Coming from anyone else, the statement would have sounded like a mere observation, but there were few things in the world the Rodolphus hated more than quiet and calm, and Lucius knew it.

"Yes, and?" he prompted.

"It's been far too long since we've had a real party down in these dungeons. So here's the deal: Bella and Yaxley are already on the way to Hogsmeade as we speak, to get the alcohol. I asked Snape to make and put a Sleeping Draught in Slughorn's evening drink, so he should be out cold by now. Corvus Selwyn has that record player and Lacerta has the new Hobgoblins album and you know how Pavo can always be counted on for good music too... The only thing is, it's after ten, and we're going to need a lot of food."

Lucius sighed. "And let me guess: as Head Boy, you desperately need me to sneak to the kitchens because nobody else can."

"Not quite." By now, the wicked glint had spread to his whole face, and he looked too pleased with himself and too sinister to be trusted. "See, the thing is, Lucius, we're going to need _a lot _of food. More than you can carry by yourself, I reckon. It would look just too suspicious for the Head Boy to be out and about with his girlfriend this late, but another Slytherin prefect- well, that's another story."

He realized what Rodolphus was about to do a heartbeat too late; before Lucius could stop him, he called in a far too innocent voice, "Oh, Narcissa!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rodolphus! I'm serious! I don't want-" he broke off his furious whisper when Narcissa appeared beside them.

"Yes?"

"Cissy, I like to think we've always gotten along, haven't we?"

"I suppose..." she began warily.

"You know, what with my relationship to Bella, you're practically a little sister to me!"

This Narcissa did not agree with, but merely waited.

"Do you remember that time I persuaded Bellatrix not to kill you?"

For some reason, this caused Narcissa to blush, and when she nodded, she didn't quite meet his eye.

"I say that was very kind of me, wouldn't you?"

"You could have just locked the door!" she hissed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need a favor in return."

"Fine, whatever you want. Just stop bringing that up, alright?"

Rodolphus gave a feral grin. "Absolutely. Do you know my friend Lucius?" He waved a hand in his direction. Narcissa nodded tightly, but did not look over. "Lucius needs a hand with something."

Lucius forced the images that evoked from his mind and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"He's in a bit of a difficult position, you see..."

_Hang on a second._

"And obviously it's very _hard _for him to admit he needs help with anything-"

"Rodolphus!" he interrupted sharply.

Rodolphus smirked and finally said, "Can you go down to the kitchens and get some food with him?"

"Yes, fine!" She was obviously eager to get away. "Let's go." She turned and headed for the common room entrance. Lucius rose, but leaned over to hiss in Rodolphus' ear.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to _fucking kill you_."

Rodolphus laughed, shoving him away. "Go down to the kitchens."

He had to hurry to catch up to Narcissa, and when he drew beside her, she announced, without prelude, "I really hate him."

"Who?" he asked blankly, his mind momentarily wiped clean due to standing so near her.

"Rodolphus," she replied, shooting him a look that made him feel immensely stupid.

Who was _she _to make _him _feel stupid?

"Why did he have to keep Bella from attacking you?" he asked snidely.

"I walked in on the two of them... _you _know." She flushed.

"No," he replied, deliberately obtuse, "I don't."

She did not respond, and kept walking at a quick pace towards the kitchen. He kept up easily, each of his long, lazy strides matching three of her neat, lady-like steps. They reached the painting of the fruits, and Narcissa stepped forward.

Lifting one finger, she began to daintily tickle the pear. Lucius stared, finding that he was captivated by the way she flicked her finger up... and down... he imagined the faint scratch of her neatly manicured nail against the canvas... against his skin...

"Are you coming?" she asked impatiently.

"Absolutely." He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar as he climbed in after her.

"What can we be helping you with, Miss? Sir?"

They were swamped with eager elves, and Lucius felt his lip curl. He hated the filthy creatures, and waved a hand, indicating that they should back away. They did so, looking about uncertainly.

"Alright," Lucius drawled, "let's see. We're having a party, so we'll need... ah, roast chicken, I think, sandwiches, Yorkshire pudding, fried sausages, chips... crisps, too, and then... some éclairs, chocolate gateau, mint humbugs are always popular... treacle tart and custard tart. Yes, that should be everything. Hurry up now."

Instantly, the elves began to scurry about. Narcissa stared at him in shock.

"There's no way we can eat all that! It's just for our House and most of the younger students are asleep anyway!"

Lucius shrugged, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. "It'll be gone by the time the party is over."

"Sir? Miss? Would you be liking anything while you is waiting?" an elf squeaked.

"Yes, please," Narcissa said. "Strawberries, if you have any. And..."

Lucius could have sworn her eyes flicked to him for a moment, before continuing, "And cream. I haven't had dessert yet."

The elves were more than happy to bring her a polished silver bowl of strawberries, and a smaller one of cream. Narcissa thanked the elf and lifted the fruit. She dipped it slowly, and gave a tiny sigh of pleasure as she nibbled at it. "These are my favorite," she explained with a little smile. "Want one?"

Lucius barely heard her. His attention was entirely snared by the way she slowly consumed the berry. Without thinking, he took as step nearer.

And he kissed her. Her lips tasted like sugar and she melted against him, pulling desperately at his robes. Within seconds the heavy cloth was pooled at their feet, and he lifted her easily onto the counter. She pushed her hands through his hair but he captured her wrists, smiling in a way that suggested immoral delights.

"Lie down, darling," he crooned in her ear, holding her knees as she reclined slowly, letting her arms fall above her head as she watched him eagerly. He let one hand slide up and down her thigh beneath her skirt, and the other began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse. She arched her back, rising off the surface and folding her legs around him to keep their bodies in constant contact at a point that made Lucius's head spin. He finished with her shirt and pushed the fabric away, thrilled to find she wore nothing beneath. He took several long moments to admire the swells and dips of her body, but she moaned impatiently and twisted mercilessly against him.

Lucius leaned over to kiss her, and reached over to dip his finger in the bowl of cream as he looked up. Smirking, he drew a line from the hollow of her throat to the band of her skirt, and lowered his head to slowly lap the sweet slowly from her warm, silky skin. He showered kisses along her navel, holding her hips-

"Lucius?" Her voice was soft and tentative, and I brought him uncomfortably back to the real kitchen.

"Yes?" His voice was hoarse; he blamed the temperature.

"D-did you want one?" She sounded nervous as she lifted the bowl of strawberries, holding it between their bodies. Lucius realized he was standing much closer than propriety allowed.

"No," he replied roughly, but didn't move back.

"You... are you alright?" She was definitely nervous as she set the dish down.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Your eyes- they're..."

Dark? His pupil has probably consumed the entire iris by now. Glazed with lust? He didn't doubt it.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, resting one hand on the counter by her hip. She swallowed.

"I... I'm not sure. I feel-"

"Sir? Miss? Your food is ready!"

Narcissa shook her head abruptly, slipping away from him. "It's probably just the heat in here. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, Lucius," Francesca rolled over, resting her chin upon his chest in order to see his face, "you've been really horny lately. And I mean, I know how you like sex, but even for you, this week has been something else."

"Hm." Lucius tucked both hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Any particular reason for this- ah- rise in amorous feelings?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." She stretched against him, slipping a bare leg over his beneath the sheets. "But there was the time in the Prefect's bathroom, and then at night like usual, then the next day in the library, and that same day you stormed out of the Great Hall and I followed you and we ended up doing it in a broom closet, and again at night, like usual, and after I went back to my own bed, you woke me up at, what was it, five o'clock in the morning so we could have sex _again. _Next day I don't hardly see you but you show up in my bed past midnight, raring to go again! And then tonight-" she laughed, tilting her head back and running her fingertips over his abdomen. "Well, we didn't even get to enjoy the party, did we? Although," she nuzzled his neck, pressing tiny kisses to his jaw. "I think we made our own fun."

"It's getting late," he said abruptly.

"Early, actually," she replied bitterly, fully aware of why he'd pointed out the time. "Can't I sleep in here? Please?"

"We've had this discussion before," he replied lazily, rolling on to his side and giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "I sleep alone."

"Don't you think it's strange that I've never seen you sleep? We've been together _years_, but even when I visit your house, we fuck in my room, and then you go back to yours!"

"My father would kill me if he found us in bed together," he droned, "and I don't like people in my room."

"Your father knows we have sex, and he wouldn't come barging in anyway."

"Only because Mother stops him, I'm sure. See, he's very old fashion, and hates that I won't have a virgin bride. At the same time, he adores you, and can't stand the fact that he likes you despite the fact you're not a virgin, even if I'm the only one you're screwing. And at the same time _still, _he would never want to deny his only son and heir the right to have all the sex I want. He's a very difficult man to please, my father."

She shrugged, accepting this answer, before frowning again. "But there's something else. All these times in the past couple of days... you've seemed distant. It's like you don't even see me."

They were moving into dangerous territory. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"I don't believe you," she replied, apparently noticing how his gaze didn't quite meet hers when he spoke. "If there's something you want to tell me about-"

"Hey." The hangings were shoved aside, and Rodolphus scowled down at them. "_Some_ of us want to get a few hours sleep before first period tomorrow, and it's already four."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "You're drunk, Rodolphus."

"Really?" he bit back sarcastically, words slurring only slightly. "I hadn't noticed. And _you're_ keeping me awake, you useless harpy."

"McGonagall's going to be furious when you show up to her class hungover," she snapped, but clutching the sheet to her chest and scrabbling about for her robes nonetheless. Rodolphus merely scoffed in reply, hovering nearby to assure that her search for clothing was not merely an attempt to make him leave. "Nice underwear, Lestrange" she added bitterly, nodding to the shorts he'd obviously just pulled on as he climbed out of bed. They were white with blue pinstripes, and printed with Kelpies. Rodolphus sneered.

"Nice ass."

She flushed and pulled the sheet around to better cover herself as she snagged her shirt from the floor.

"Leer at your own girlfriend," Lucius defended lazily, stifling a yawn.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes and replied maliciously, "I could tell you the same thing."

Lucius shot him a warning look and Francesca glanced over quizzically, but she apparently chose to ignore the comment.

"Alright, close the curtains. I'll be ready in a second."

He did so, and moved back to his own bed, flopping down with a heavy sigh. As Francesca dressed sloppily, a sleepy, irritated grumble could be heard:

"Ow, Roddy, that was my elbow..."

"Alright, my love," Francesca murmured, ducking to kiss Lucius a final time. "Sleep well."

"Mhmm," he waved her off and buried his head in the pillow.

"Bye Bella!" she stage-whispered, letting the hangings swing shut behind her. Bellatrix raised a hand in a drowsy farewell, before rolling over and snuggling up to Rodolphus's warmth. He slung an arm around her bare shoulders and pulled the blankets around them, waving his hand idly so the drapes closed as Francesca slipped from the room.

* * *

"See, Malfoy, I told you he'd get better," Rodolphus commented loudly as Augustus Rookwood stumbled from his broom at the end of practice, trembling with exhaustion but still conscious. The younger boy flushed and Rodolphus gave him and obnoxious grin, prodding him between the shoulder blades with the end of his broom as they passed. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Leave the kid alone. He's got enough problems without you harassing him all the time," Lucius sighed.

"You know, Bella says her little cousin Regulus is a pretty good player; he's only a first year, but whoever's captain next year might have a better shot of finding a _decent seeker,_" he raised his voice at the last bit so that it carried across the entire pitch. Rookwood, evidently mortified, rushed straight through the changing rooms and up towards the castle, not even pausing to take off his protective gear. Rodolphus sniggered, and turned to find a new victim. "Hey, Rabby-"

"_Enough!_" Lucius snarled. "Rabastan isn't bothering anyone."

Rodolphus shrugged and began to undress; the reprimand wasn't enough to keep him from chucking a shin guard forcibly at his younger brother's head.

"Ouch!" Rabastan cried as it smacked against his ear. "You-" he made a threatening move towards Rodolphus, but Lucius grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. It would be no use to have one of his Chasers beaten to a bloody pulp by his older brother. No matter how hard Rodolphus worked to provoke his team mates, Lucius would _not _allow him to start another fight. Last year, they'd lost the Cup because the Slytherin Seeker and team captain had been given an untimely concussion by his own Beater.

Rodolphus laughed loudly and Lucius resisted the urge to hex him. He wasn't foolish enough to try and take on Rodolphus in a fist fight; at six foot five inches, he stood a full four inches taller than Lucius. Furthermore, Lucius had little interest in pitting himself against nearly two hundred pounds of solid muscle. But when it came to spellwork, Lucius was unquestionably the more adept of the two. He knew, though, if he sent a stinging hex his way, Rodolphus wasn't above throwing punches in return.

Besides, Lucius liked to think himself above Muggle dueling.

The showers offered a small bit of privacy- stalls had been added around the same time female students had been permitted to play. Not, of course, that a girl would _ever_ be permitted to play on the Slytherin team; the young men of Slytherin viewed women in a slightly more archaic light than the other three houses. The sole connection between females and Quidditch, in the eyes of this particular team, was that they should be in the stands to cheer on their House during games, and be prepared to congratulate them in successful matches and console them in defeat.

Lucius took one shower stall, and Rodolphus moved into the one next to him. The walls were low enough that only their heads (or, in Rodolphus's case, his head, neck and a bit of shoulder) were visible, making it quiet easy for Rodolphus to casually say over the sound of running water,

"I think Francesca's getting suspicious."

"Your clever little comments see to that; I'm surprised you haven't announced it to the entire school yet," Lucius spat.

"I wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed with mock hurt. "I just don't understand why you won't dump Francesca and give Bella's little sister a shot.

"I'm going to marry Francesca eventually. I don't have the time or inclination to start a new relationship- girls need too much attention in the beginning to keep them happy. Francesca and I have reached a comfortable point where she knows what I want, and she does it. Besides," Lucius dropped his voice to a low mutter, "Narcissa's really too young to touch."

"Actually, she's one of the oldest in her grade. Think Bella said her birthday is in late September, so she'll be sixteen in a matter of days. You, on the other hand, won't be turning eighteen until August. Really, you're barely more than a year apart."

This news seemed to cheer Lucius for a moment, before he replied in a heavy, resigned tone, "It doesn't matter. My father expects me to marry by the time I'm twenty. What if I were to break things off with Francesca, and thing didn't work out with Narcissa? And," When had dating her even become an issue? "all I really want anyway is to fuck her."

Rodolphus considered this for a moment as he rinsed shampoo from his hair. "Well... the girl could definitely use a good fuck, I won't argue with you there, but... I don't think that it would be easy. For so many different reasons." Before Lucius could ask, Rodolphus began to list.

"There's Francesca, to start with. She'll be hard to shake loose. I imagine if you were to tell her today that things were over between you two, it would be months before she stopped hanging off of you and whining about how you don't love her anymore. And she'd probably curse any girl who got too close to you, which might make seducing Narcissa a bit of a challenge.

"And then there's Bellatrix. She's incredibly protective of little Cissy, and won't take it well if you show any desire to sleep with her and not take full responsibility for it. Now, if you'd rather try with Andromeda, I've always gotten the feeling Bella likes that sister much less, so you wouldn't risk any hexes in places you wouldn't want them. Andy's actually a pretty nice girl-"

"I don't care about Andromeda!" Lucius interrupted.

"Right, right, okay. So then your last problem is with Cissy herself. She's a prissy little thing, and can be damn vicious, too. I get the feeling she's pretty old-fashioned, wants to wait until she's married and all that-"

"_What?_"

"No, calm down, don't get too excited yet. That's just what she thinks she wants, I reckon, but doesn't necessarily have her heart set on it. It'll make things a bit more difficult, but since she's not adverse to snogging in empty classrooms after curfew, I figure it won't be impossible just to push her that much further."

Lucius frowned. "I don't want to break up with Francesca. And I doubt I'd even want to date Narcissa- I don't know what she's like, really."

"She can't possibly be worse than Francesca," Rodolphus muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, honestly Lucius, I don't know how you listen to her constant bitching about everything. She's a nightmare. Do you _really_ think Narcissa can be more difficult to tolerate than that?"

Lucius considered this for a moment. "You're probably right," he said slowly. "But there are things far worse than irritating. What if she's stubborn and strong-willed? What if she's stupid? What if it turns out that, after all of this, she's incredibly boring in bed and I get stuck with her for the rest of my life?"

Rodolphus shrugged and turned off the water. "Suit yourself, mate."

* * *

"Hey, Lucius, do me a favor?"

"No."

"It'll only take a second."

"Fine. What?"

Rodolphus jerked his head in the direction of the seventh year girls' dormitory. "Go get Bella for me, will you?"

"Why can't you get her yourself?"

"You know I've never been able to get the hang of that staircase thing you do..."

For most of his third and fourth year, Lucius had worked on finding a way past the enchantments that kept boys away from where the girls slept. He had come close, but hadn't discovered the final spell until the clever misfit Severus Snape had been sorted into Slytherin during Lucius's fifth year and helped him with the final charm. It was a bit tricky, but managed to cover the stairs in a magical coating that held once the steps flattened into a slide. Unfortunately, it only seemed to work for the caster, and not for any friends he might try to bring along with him.

"Just call up to her, then."

"That's barbaric."

Later, Lucius would realize what an idiot he'd been not to immediately see through this. Since when had Rodolphus been anything _but_ barbaric? Since when could he not ask another girl to go up? And what could possibly have been so important to Rodolphus, who didn't care about anything, that Lucius had to go right then?

But Lucius, fool that he was, shrugged. "Alright, then."

* * *

"Tell me, Cissy. I know there must be _someone._"

"No- really Bella, there -er- isn't..."

"Liar!" Bellatrix laughed. "I can guess, I know it. Is he on the Quidditch team?"

Narcissa pressed her lips together, and her sister accepted this as a 'yes'.

"Ooh, well that certainly narrows it down! You know, you can tell a lot about how a boy is in bed based on how he plays Quidditch."

Narcissa flushed and rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in her hands. Bella ignored her mortification.

"Take Roddy, for example. He's a Beater, and Beaters are always the most aggressive. He's forceful, but never sloppy- very precise, whether it's hitting a bludger or-"

"I get the picture, Bella!" Narcissa cried from between her fingers.

"Now, if it's a Chaser you're in to- Chasers are team players for sure, and have a good deal of stamina- they're scoring the whole game, if you catch my drift..."

"_Bella_," she groaned.

"But after a while, the Chasers get boring. I mean, it's just the same thing, _over _and _over _again. Score, score, score. I wouldn't want to date a Chaser.

"If you're after a Seeker- well, they're the attention hogs, aren't they? I'd bet that any Seeker would want all the glory for himself, and they never have to worry about what's going on with the rest of the team, just looking for that little Snitch, that little gold nugget of self-gratification. They finish their part and whoops, game over... Seekers might be impressive, but I reckon they're horrible lovers."

"And... Keepers?" Narcissa asked in a tiny voice. Bellatrix considered this for a moment.

"Keepers are tougher. They don't seek glory like the Seekers do, but there's only one Keeper. Keepers have to be very alert- I'd say they're attentive in bed, but also risk-takers. A Keeper can never make exactly the same save twice, you know? There's lots of innovation there, and probably considerable dexterity too. I don't think a Keeper would be too bad," she decided at last.

"So which is it for you, Cissy? I think I can rule out Rookwood, right? He's only in his second year. Rabastan's in his fourth, so still probably too young for you. I'll _assume _you have no interest in Roddy, so that leaves two Chasers, Wilkes and Yaxley, the other Beater, Rosier, and then Lucius is the Keeper.

"Let's see... Yaxley and Rosier are in Andy's year, and I've never seen you talk to them. Wilkes is in your's..." She gave her sister a piercing glare. "Is it Wilkes?"

"No," Narcissa confessed. "It's not. I've snogged him a few times, but he's just so pushy and grabby, and really just an all-out dreadful kisser."

Bellatrix laughed, and Narcissa couldn't help but to join in.

* * *

He cast the spell and took the steps two at a time, pushing open the door and calling casually, "Hey, Bella."

And then he froze. Bellatrix was sprawled out across her bed the wrong way, legs and arms hanging over the sides, and next to her, giggling...

_Narcissa._

In a bed.

Laying down.

"What is it?" Bella chirped, sitting up.

"Er..." Why had he come up here? There'd been a reason, he was sure he'd had a reason, a reason that hadn't involved Narcissa in a bed, in his bed, in his bed naked and gasping his name-

"Lucius?"

"Rodolphus!" he exclaimed, relieved that he had managed to recall his best friend's name. And by 'best friend', he obviously meant 'worst enemy'. "Rodolphus wanted me to get you."

"Why?"

Lucius shrugged; he was pretty sure he wouldn't remember even if he'd been told.

Bellatrix gave him a suspicious look as she passed, but he scarcely noticed.

Narcissa sat up slowly, watching him with a curious gaze.

"Hello," she said at last, and Lucius realized he'd been staring again.

"Erm, hello." He wanted to kiss her. He was sure he'd never wanted anything so badly in his life. He wanted to stride over to the bed and take her in his arms, tilt her back on the mattress and claim her with his lips, his hands. He wanted possess her, taste her, feel her wanton and willing against him.

He wanted her.

"Was there anything else you needed?" she asked tentatively, twisting a lock of hair around one finger nervously.

He was making her nervous. What was it that she had almost said in the kitchens? The question had haunted him all night. _Am I making you uncomfortable?_ And she had replied, _I don't know. I feel..._ What had she felt? _It's probably just the heat in here..._ Had she been affected by the temperature, too? Had her entire body being burning as well? He had to know.

"Nothing," he replied at last. "Have a nice evening."


	6. Chapter 6

That night they were all settled in the common room, blithely occupying the best location by the fire as they felt was their right. Rodolphus was stretched insolently across a couch that could have comfortably seated four people, and Bella sat nearby, absently lighting the tails of the mice she was meant to be transfiguring into full-length novels on fire and watching them scurry about. Lucius was settled into the high-back chair he claimed as his own and Francesca sat in a squishy armchair pulled up beside his. As usual, she chattered about something Lucius could not even begin to make himself care about, and his attention wandered.

Snape was off by himself with a thick potions textbook, reading intently. Mulciber and Avery were playing Exploding Snap. And then there was Narcissa.

She was sitting rather out of the way, working or an essay. Her quill scratched across the parchment in bursts, and then she would paused, fidgeting as she thought about what to write next. It was the squirming that undid him: the rocking of her hips on the chair, the way she nibbled her lip, crossing and uncrossing her legs, pushing a hand through her hair...

"Can I help you with anything?" He leaned over, his breath warm on her neck. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, it's no good!" she exclaimed, tossing her quill down. "I can't focus on anything," she confessed, staring up at him. "I just feel so _hot_ and _bothered_... It's stifling in this common room."

"Well," his eyes raked her unabashedly. "You are dressed rather heavily."

"You know what?" She rose slowly, gaze never leaving his. "You're quite right," she breathed, and let her outer robe drop from her shoulders. Biting her full lower lip, she began to unbutton her blouse, taking her time with each one, pushing the button through its hole with obscene care. All the while, her eyes never left his.

"That's better," she said softly as the shirt fell to the floor. "That takes care of the hot. But what about the bothered?"

Her hands were light as they skimmed across his chest, and she stood on her toes to brush her lips against his neck. "You want to help me with that?"

He nodded mutely and sank into the seat she'd just vacated. Grinning, Narcissa sank into his lap, and he feeling of her body against him, her slim thighs draped over either side of his hips, was almost too much. She let her head fall back, her long gold hair almost brushing his knees, as he moved his hands up her waist; she gave a shiver of delight and leaned into his touch. With a wicked glint in his eye, he reached around her to find the discarded quill, and began to sweep the feather teasingly across her throat, over her delicate collarbones and down to the swell of her breasts-

"Lucius." He looked down with a start. Francesca was kneeling by his feet and holding his hand, staring up at him imploringly. "Darling, we need to talk."

Lucius hated talks. "What is it?"

She glanced around, ascertaining that no one nearby was listening. "I love you," she began unsteadily.

"I love you too," Lucius replied automatically, having learned that this usually got the best response. Francesca shook her head, looking anguished.

"I know you do, Lucius. But I also know... I know you're something of a free spirit. For the years we've been together, I've never fooled myself into thinking that I could possess you, or forever take your mind from other women. Actually, you've been with me alone longer than I ever would have expected when we first started dating."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at," he said slowly, eyeing her warily.

"What I'm trying to say is..." She exhaled sharply, and squeezed his hand just a bit tighter. "I've known for days now that it was someone; I just couldn't figure out who. But I hate that you look through me when we're making love, that you never hear a word I say because you're so distracted by... by... Narcissa Black."

He sat up straight in his chair, giving her an abrupt glare and looking around to see who else might have heard. "You be quiet," he snapped. "I have no interest in-"

"Lucius, I know you better than anyone else in the world! Of course I've seen you staring at her; if she passes by to closely, it's as if you've gone mute and deaf... She's pretty, I can see why you like her."

"Which I suppose leave us in a bit of a situation, doesn't it?" he asked dryly. Her eyes widened, and she clutched his fingers tighter still.

"That's what I'm trying to _tell_ you, Lucius!" she whispered fervently. "It doesn't _have_ to! The issue will come up once we're married, too, and I promise you, I can be the very picture of discretion. Of course, things are more difficult since we're in school, but once we're out and married, I swear I'll never get in your way. Look, I _know_ you love me Lucius, I _know _you still think I'm beautiful and desirable, but I also understand that _these things happen._ Go do whatever it is that you need to with the little Black girl. I know that you'll still love me, and when you're done, I won't hold it against you."

Lucius stared at her in disbelief. This had to be a joke, or a trap, but Francesca wasn't this good of an actress. It was tradition amongst Pureblooded men to have mistresses or lovers other than their wives, but he doubted it was usually as plain-spoken as this. But then, he wasn't married to Francesca yet; perhaps she needed the terms to be clearly defined.

"Really?" he demanded. If she meant this, it would solve all his problems. He could seduce Narcissa without having to worry about Francesca hanging about, and he'd do so thoroughly enough that even Bellatrix wouldn't suspect any falsehoods. And then, after he'd had Narcissa to his heart's content -he felt a tightening in the muscles of his groin at the mere thought- he would come back to Francesca, and his life would be his again, no longer ruled by inexplicable fantasies about Narcissa Black.

Lucius cupped Francesca's cheek in his hand tenderly for a moment, and gave her a brief kiss that was far more affectionate than any he'd given her recently.

"Thank you," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers once more. "You will make a perfect wife," he assured her. Then he stood up, and headed over to where Narcissa sat, not looking back to see the tears in Francesca's eyes.

"Narcissa?"

She gave a little start of surprise when he appeared at her elbow, but replied calmly. "Hello, Lucius."

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment," he announced, jamming his hands firmly into his pockets. "Perhaps we should go for a walk?"

For a moment, he worried she would say no. But she placed her quill on the table and stood up, primly smoothing out her skirt and nodding. "Alright, then."

The corridor was much quieter than the common room, and they walked in silence for several moments before Lucius announced, "You're a very good Prefect, Narcissa."

"Er... Thank you?"

"I felt it would be better to talk with you out here, because it's not strictly official what I wanted to tell you."

She waited.

"As Head Boy, I consider it a duty to keep an eye out for younger students I feel would be capable in a position of leadership once I leave. Now, I understand you are only in your fifth year, but I've already spoken to Slughorn, and he quite agrees that you would make an ideal Head Girl in two years time. He said he'll speak to Dumbledore on your behalf."

He eyes widened, and her face broke out into a dazzling grin.

"Oh... did you really?"

He nodded, the guilt in the pit of his stomach worth seeing that smile. She laughed and clapped her hands twice in delight, and Lucius knew he would lie a thousand times over for this reaction. In fact, the current Heads had no say at all in their successors, but _she _didn't know that. And by the time she realized he'd been untruthful, he would have a flourishing career in the Ministry, and possibly a wife.

"Thank you," she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

He had been right in guessing that she was studious and took pride in her work, and she was every bit as thrilled as he'd anticipated. "Now," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "it would probably be best for you not to mention this to anyone. You understand."

She bobbed her head in agreement, gaze still sparkling. "Of course. Not a word." Again, she beamed up at him. "I truly appreciate it."

He took several moments to blissfully absorb her happiness, but after a moment, she asked, "Was there anything else?"

He meant to say no. His plan was to take things slowly, to let her come to trust him in her own time lest he frighten her off. Instead, he blurted out, "Come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rodolphus? I have a slight problem."

"I swear I didn't start that rumour!" Rodolphus blurted. "I think it was... Rosier."

Lucius frowned. "What rumour?"

"Oh," Rodolphus looked relieved. "No rumour. What's your problem?"

"I may have done something..." Lucius paused, "stupid," he decided at last, although the words 'wonderful' and 'unbelievable' sprang to the tongue, too. "I've asked Narcissa to Hogsmeade."

Rodolphus grimaced. "Sorry, mate. I would've warned you to wait, if you'd asked me-"

"It isn't that she said no," he interrupted sharply. "The problem is, she said yes."

Rodolphus gave a whoop and punched his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations, mate! You managed to get rid of Francesca and get Cissy on a date all in one night? I'm impressed."

For a moment, Lucius considered explaining his agreement with Francesca, but decided against it. Rodolphus would no doubt think it was brilliant and enviable, but he might also let the situation slip to Bellatrix. He certainly had no gift of tact.

"But Rodolphus, you don't understand," he continued, letting the assumption pass. "I don't think I can be in the same room with her, or - Merlin forbid it- _alone_ with her."

"This isn't like you," Rodolphus said, frowning suddenly. "Not that I don't like seeing you humiliated or degraded every once in a while like the rest of us-"

"Thanks a lot, you stupid fuck."

"-but I've never seen you act like this about anyone," he continued, ignoring Lucius's interjection. "Even Francesca, when you first started dating her. You were a hell of a lot nicer to her than you've been recently, though. Which reminds me, I meant to tell you that if you treat Narcissa like that, she will hex you. And Cissy's very good with spellwork. Creative, too. Just because Francesca lets you act like a dick doesn't mean-"

"I get it, Rodolphus!" he snarled. "And I'm never asking your advice one anything ever again." With a final glare, he stormed off. However, this rather dramatic exit was ruined when Lucius paused, realizing that he had no where else to go but into his dormitory to sulk. Fuming, he spun on his heel and marched back to his seat, daring Rodolphus to say anything.

Rodolphus's eyes shone with mirth, but he kept his lips pressed together, barely concealing his amused grin.

"I don't want to go anywhere in Hogsmeade. We've seen it all and the food is sub-par. What do you think?"

Rodolphus could no longer contain his laughter. "Oh, you want _my _opinion? I think you're a bloody idiot."

* * *

Lucius drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He was not nervous; Malfoys did not worry. Worry was for lesser creatures, individuals whose lives lacked the security of wealth and influence. Since Lucius possessed both of these in spades, and had incredibly good looks and wit on top it, he never felt stress. Obviously, he was merely tapping his foot and glancing frequently towards the fifth year girl's dormitory out of impatience, and his squirming stomach was doubtlessly the fault of a bad breakfast. He made a mental note to complain about the elves' poor cooking.

He exhaled sharply and the steady pace of his drumming increased.

"Would you knock it off already?" Rodolphus' sharp voice caused him to jump, although he immediately smoothed his expression to one of mild irritation.

"Stop what?" he asked calmly.

"The fidgeting, you moron. You're as jumpy as a virgin on her wedding night waiting to get fucked," he snapped, but then his gaze lit up. "Although to be fair, I guess you _are _waiting for a virgin, and she _is_, if all goes according to plan, going to be fucked, though I hope for your sake it won't be on her wedding night..." He snorted. "It would be funny if she made you wait that long."

"Fuck off, Lestrange," Lucius snapped.

"Gladly," Rodolphus replied, grinning as Bellatrix appeared at the foot of the stairs. "If you want me to fuck off, I will... I reckon I'll be doing it a lot more than you in the next couple of months! Come on, gorgeous," he added, turning to extend a hand to Bella. "Time to go."

He threw a smirk over his shoulder as the pair left the common room, and Lucius ground his teeth, and called Rodolphus something under his breath that would have made his mother 'Scourgify' his mouth.

"Lucius?" He whirled at the sound of a small gasp, and saw Narcissa staring at him in alarm.

"Er... I just... Never mind." There was an awkward beat. "Are you ready to go, then?"

She nodded uncertainly, and brushed her toe uncomfortably against the floor. His eyes followed the motion, and traced languorously up along her legs, hips and waist, and came to rest upon the curve of her breasts. They were lovely, really, and while perhaps a bit on the small side, she was a tiny person, and their size was perfectly proportioned to the rest of her. Besides, she'd only just turned sixteen; it was fair to assume she would grow in the next few years. Not that he minded either way, of course. He wanted to know what they would feel like in his palms, soft and yielding as he kneaded them gently... He imagined her sighing and moaning softly in pleasure at his touch-

"Lucius?"

_Fuck. _He'd been staring much too long. Although it was hardly his fault; she should know better than to wear such a provocative- his eyes dipped briefly to ascertain the type of shirt she wore, and he swore internally again. _To be fair_, he thought reasonably, _it is a very _snug _turtleneck sweater._

"You look beautiful," he announced gruffly, and to his relief she gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

They left the castle, their conversation slightly stilted as they discussed teachers and weather. However, the topics were enough to take them down to the village.

"This is such a darling place," Narcissa commented idly as they moved through the streets.

"Charming," Lucius agreed. "The architecture is unique to the area," he continued, but paused to sneer as they turned onto another lane. "Although, the demolishing of _that_ would greatly add to the aesthetics."

"Oh, not at all!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Maybe it's not the _prettiest_ of buildings in Hogsmeade, but The Hog's Head has incomparable historical value. Most famously, of course, was its role in the goblin rebellion of 1612, but Cliodne stayed there while studying the properties of moondew, and it was the very first thing constructed by Hengist of Woodcroft when he decided to found Hogsmeade here, although many falsely believe that the Three Broomsticks was his home. And Edgar Stroulger, he invented the Sneakoscope while in the Hog's Head, so wary was he of the less savory patrons. You can't criticize it's less-than-glamourous appearance, because otherwise-" she broke off, for Lucius had stopped walking and was staring at her in disbelief. Narcissa flushed. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"Do you have a special attachment to that pub?"

She shrugged. "Not particularly. I've actually never been inside."

"Then..." There seemed to be only one other possible explanation. "You like history?"

Narcissa looked rather embarrassed, but replied defensively, "Professor Binns isn't the best teacher, but if you just read about magical history, it's absolutely fascinating-"

"You don't understand!" Lucius laughed, "I'm one of three students in the N.E.W.T level class."

Her eyes brightened with pleasure, and Lucius continued, gesturing again to the grubby building. "Glover Hipworth had business in Hogwarts and had to stay there for most of 1779, and became so frustrated with the colds he kept getting from the drafty rooms that he invented the Pepperup Potion. Alberic Grunnion was so taken with the grit and dirt there, he invented the Dungbomb."

Narcissa beamed up at him as they resumed walking. "What are N.E.W.T History of Magic classes like? I haven't decided yet if I want to continue."

"Well, I'm afraid to say the Binns never gets more interesting, but the subject material..." he hesitated. "It looks at a lot more of the darker parts of history."

She stole a quick glance at him, but he didn't miss the flash of curiosity. "Oh?"

"Right now, for example, we're studying Bans*."

Her eyes flew to his face in shock, and he said quickly, "Just the concept, of course, and places that were once Banned and now the Ban is lifted. During the Middle Ages, for example, a town was once Banned for being too tidy and having residents that bathed daily. For all that it's a Dark topic, there's a fair bit of humour in some of it."

There were only three cities still Banned, three cities that simply did not exist to the Wizarding world. Lucius knew the name of each, but they were generally not spoken in polite company. He wondered exactly what this sweet, innocent-seeming girl could possibly know about Bans, and decided to test her.

"I happen to own a book about Bans," he told her, "Although I'm quite sure it would not be permitted in this school. It discusses past Bans, but also mentions... New Orleans, Prague, and Turin. You could borrow it, if you'd like."

He waited for her to gasp, to stare at him in horror, and he suddenly wondered what exactly it was that he was doing. By all means, he should be listening to her chatter about her petty social life- not pushing to see her reaction at the mention of Bans.

But she did not stumble in fear. In fact, she merely blinked, seeming to consider the offer. "No," she said at last, "no thank you. I think it would upset my mother if she found a book about Bans in my possession."

Lucius nodded, and could not help but to feel a bit relieved, as he owned no such book.

"Just... Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" They had passed out of the town, and were now standing at the foot of great, rocky hills. "Everything is back there."

"We are going to London," he announced, and saw her eyes widen.

"I can't Apparate," she said nervously.

"Not a problem," he assured her, offering his arm. Tentatively, she placed her fingertips on his elbow. "A bit better hold than that, if you don't mind."

Obligingly, she curled her hand around his upper arm. Feeling her lightly squeezing his biceps, he could not resist the urge to brush an imaginary crease from his shoulder, flexing as he did so in order to allow her to feel the swell of muscle. "Actually," he persisted airily, "A bit closer still, I think."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I've Apparated with my parents before, and I think this hold should suffice."

"True," he agreed, "I'm sure with your parents it would. They've been Apparating for- oh, at least a couple of decades now, wouldn't you say? I, on the other hand, have been able to do so for a very brief time, and it would be tragic to arrive in London with only your hand."

The threat of being splinched was convincing enough for Narcissa. She moved closer, and he lifted one of her small, delicate hands and laced her fingers with his, and wrapped the other arm around her waist, as though they were dancing.

Immediately, Lucius realized this had been a mistake, and that his plan had backfired. There was no way he would be able to concentrate well enough to Disapparate them to the restaurant, when all her could see, feel, and breathe was _her._ Her chest rose and fell softly, and he could feel the warm puff of her breath against his robes. The sunshine gleamed off her silky hair, and he inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled of something both floral and sweet, mouth-wateringly luscious, in his opinion.

"Are we going?" she asked at last, glancing up at him curiously.

"Yes," he replied carefully, moving his hand to press more firmly to her back. _Focus, focus!_

They were sucked through the tube of Apparation, and for less than a second their bodies were meshed as though one, twisted together in time and space.

And then they were standing on a sunny boulevard. Narcissa took a small, quick step backwards, wriggling her fingers to assure she was still intact. Then she glanced around, and froze.

"We're not in..." Her eyes moved over the posh buildings, and the elegant men and women moving over the cobblestone street. "This isn't Ambrosi Alley, is it?"

Lucius smirked, enjoying her obvious awe. "It is indeed. Come, we have reservations for lunch."

Wizarding London was composed entirely of Alleys, ranging from the bustling Diagon Alley, to Dark Knockturn Alley, the scandalous Amor Alley, and this, the most elite lane in regards to dining, Ambrosi Alley.

Her eyes swept the street eagerly. Her parents dined here on occasion, but she'd always been deemed too young to attend; they believed their money would be wasted purchasing such exorbitant meals for a fifteen (sixteen, now, she reminded herself) year old girl. Many of the grand buildings they passed appeared to be closed, though staff could be glimpsed through the window.

"Many of them only open for supper, and spend the rest of the day preparing- the very best ones, in fact. I shall have to take you back here to see it in all its splendor some evening. We'll be dining at _Somptueux _today, but my favorite is The Halcyon."

Narcissa nodded in acknowledgement, gaze still roving. Finally, she asked, "Do you truly think I'm dressed properly for Ambrosi Alley?"

He glanced once more at the black cashmere sweater and tidy grey skirt. "You're fine. It's only lunch, after all."

She supposed he was right; after all, Lucius seemed casual enough. He wore neatly pressed black trousers and a white shirt she guessed to be poplin, with the top two buttons unfastened and the sleeves pushed up carelessly past his elbows.

"And here we are," he announced. They had stopped before an elegant building with stylish but discreet gold letting above the glittering French doors declaring '_Somptueux'_. Looking around, she spotted on the opposite side of the boulevard a restaurant that was not only closed to the public, but appeared to be out of business. This stuck her as odd in such a well-to-do district. She was about to ask, when Lucius said, in a refined tone, "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and she accepted it gratefully.

"Good afternoon, Édouard," he greeted the maître d' with a brief, cordial nod and. The man, impeccably groomed and round of face, beamed warmly up at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome. And my dear Miss-" he paused, his warm smile flickering for a moment in confusion.

"Black," Narcissa offered, albeit a bit coldly. Lucius gave the man a dark look.

"Our table, please."

Édouard, looking terribly flustered, lifted two menus. "Of course, this way." He led them to a small, private table near the large picture window that looked out onto the opulent street. "Your usual- I hope this is satisfactory, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," Lucius replied airly, not deigning to notice the waiters the flurried about, spreading napkins upon their laps and positioning silverware and crystal glasses. He held out his hand, accepting the wine list with little expression. "The '45 Mouton, I believe," he drawled, before glancing across the table. "If that's alright with you?"

Strictly speaking, she did not drink wine. On special occasions she had champagne, but generally only little sips of even that. "That sounds fine," she replied.

"Thank you," Lucius dismissed them with a brief nod, but caught Édouard's sleeve as he moved away. "And I hate to have to bring this up, Édouard, but I think after what happened at Jerome's two weeks ago..." He twitched his head in the direction of the empty, shut-down restaurant across the Alley. "Well, I think you know I wouldn't be able to show you any sort of clemency if the same thing were to happen here."

Édouard swallowed. "Mr. Malfoy, you know nothing of that sort would _ever _happen here-"

"See that it doesn't," he cut in succinctly. "That will be all, Édouard."

Once the other man had left, Narcissa asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Oh," Lucius's lip curled in distaste. "The food there was... tainted. I had no choice but make public my knowledge and it was... less than beneficial to the restaurant's image. As you can see, it is no longer in operation."

"Couldn't you have just gotten the waiter fired?" she asked. Shutting down the entire business seemed a little extreme.

"After what he did, I couldn't tolerate an establishment that would ever hire such scum in the first place. Anyway, let's discuss something more pleasant. Have you looked at the appetizers yet?"

"Er... I'm not sure."

"The wild Iranian Osetra cavier is quite good... We could share that, if you're like."

"Yes, that sounds lovely," she agreed quickly. He smiled at her approvingly, and set the menu down. A server return with the wine, and waited while Lucius sampled it and deemed it suitable before pouring them glasses.

"Now that we have that out of the way," he began, voice warm. "Tell me a little more about yourself, Narcissa. Besides that you have an appreciation for history of magic, of course."

With a rather nervous laugh, as asked, "What would you like to know?"

_How long will it take you get you into bed? _"What are your feelings on... I don't know, popular culture?"

Narcissa began to speak, and he met her eyes with an intent expression, nodding every so often. They were so, _so_ blue, a bright cerulean with indigo flecks. Her long black lashes swept upwards in dainty spikes, full and dark. He wondered, not for the first time, if she used a spell to enhance them.

The caviar arrived, along with blini, crème fraiche and small golden spoons. Lucius watched with utter fascination as she carefully prepared the starter and took a careful bite.

"Oh! Mmm, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, obviously taken aback but the rich flavor, salty and yet nutty. She took another nibble, and her tongue flicked across her lips to capture every delicious morsel. Her eyes slid shut and she resisted the urge to moan with pleasure- the food was undoubtedly the best she'd ever tasted.

Lucius's stomach clenched, and he fisted his hands beneath the table. _Breathe, focus._ Merlin, he wanted her. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Every sip of wine caused him to imagine the warm, sweet dampness of her mouth...

He rose abruptly and swept the table clear, shoving several hundred galleons worth of food and drink onto the floor. Plates shattered and the silver clanged but he didn't hear any of it- he moved around the small table to pull Narcissa to her feet and then sit her upon it. Their lips met in a frenzy, and he couldn't wait and longer. He shoved her skirt up, and his long fingers slid stealthily along her inner thigh, groping desperately for the silk of her knickers. He found his goal and yanked sharply downwards, and she lifted her hips to let the fabric fall to the floor.

Lucius's breaths were coming in low pants as her petite hands deftly unfastened his belt and curled around the waistband of his trousers. She grinned mischievously as she tugged him closer, nipping playfully at his neck and giggling softly to herself. However, her laughter quickly melted into gasps as he inched his fingers up to find her pleasantly slick and began to caress her with firm, sure strokes-

"And what would you like for your main course, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The seared Kobe beef," he announced roughly, "with the truffled herb salad."

Narcissa smiled at him as they handed over their menus and the server left them. "I've been entirely monopolizing the conversation; I do apologize. Tell me what you think," she encouraged.

_Fuck. Okay, okay, calm down. Girls only talk about two things. It's either clothes or other people. She asked my opinion, and since I don't know her friends, it must be about clothes._

"I agree with you," he announced.

"About... all of it?" she seemed slightly taken aback. Lucius nodded.

"Every word." He wondered if she would notice him re-adjusting himself beneath the table. It couldn't be helped, though, unless she became marginally less attractive before he had to stand up. He found himself suddenly hoping she'd spill whatever she'd ordered down her chin.

Because then he could lick it off.

_No, no, no!_

"But surely you must have some interesting insights as well."

"About clothes?" he blurted in disbelief before he could stop himself. Narcissa frowned.

"What do clothes have to do with anything?"

_Fuck. _"I mean... about the clothes your friends were wearing?" he guessed.

"My friends? Really, what _are _you talking about?"

Lucius exhaled sharply. "Would you mind -ah- recapping the conversation up to this point?"

Immediately, her face flushed an angry pink. "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying!" she hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I-" Lucius felt his shoulders slump in defeat. She was right, of course, and he had no defense that wouldn't further offend her. She had too much class to storm out of the restaurant and cause a scene, but he knew this would be the last time she let him take her out. "I've really fucked this up, haven't I? Sorry," he added quickly, seeing her eyebrows lift at his language. "Messed up, I meant."

She nodded stiffly, and gazed pointedly away from him and out the window as she took a tiny sip of wine.

"I'd really like to hear what you were saying," he continued hopefully.

"I _was _discussing- well, I suppose not discussing, merely prattling off into air- the current political climate, but if you'd rather I talk about fashion, then by all means-"

"No, please, don't. I... I'd like to hear your opinions, actually." It surprised even him that this was very much true. "I'm not used to women having anything worthwhile to say," he told her, then cringed when he realized exactly how that sounded. "What I mean is, you're much more interesting than most of the women I spend time with."

"And you're simply not used to listening?" Narcissa quirked one eyebrow.

"Er... that's right."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you start? I feel ridiculous repeating myself."

Again, dangerous territory. He had quite strong political opinions that, if she did not agree with, could be interpreted as somewhat offensive. "If you're referring to this feeling of Wizarding superiority- I quite approve of it. I think that the Mudbl- sorry, Muggle-borns- should not be admitted into our society; they don't understand it and they taint the culture. I find it disgusting that any self-respecting Witch or Wizard would marry a Muggle; the filth and ignorance of the creatures is intolerable. So I am very much in support of this Voldemort man who claims that he will purify our race."

His view, he knew, was rather pitiless, and girls often liked softer ideas. However, his political opinions were something he simply would not water down.

"You know," she was looking up at his with an amused little smile. "If I hadn't known for sure that you weren't listening to me, I'd think you were just trying to copy what I said."

* * *

The rest of the evening went much better; Lucius couldn't remember the last time he'd had such an mentally stimulating conversation, especially with a female. However, just because he found her mind interesting as well, he knew better than to hope it might lessen his desire for her body. When it came time to Apparate them back to Hogsmeade, he permitted her to merely lay her hand on his arm. Much to his delight, she left it there as they walked up to the castle.

"I had a very nice time today, thank you," she told him with a sunny smile as they arrived to the hidden common room entrance. He needed to go to the library, but walked her down to the dungeons anyway, and not for entirely chivalrous reasons.

"As did I. I'd like to go out again next Hogmeade weekend."

She was leaning back on the wall, and as he spoke, he lowered the timbre of his voice and rested his forearm against the stone near her head.

"Yes..." she dropped her gaze, blushing in the dim light. "Yes, I'd like that too."

Lucius felt his breath catch in his chest. He was going to kiss her. After all these desperate daydreams and fantasies, he was finally and actually going to kiss her.

With utmost care, he lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek, marveling at just how silky her pale skin was. He slipped it downwards to rest cupping her long, elegant neck, and focused on her lips. They were slightly parted, and he could hear the air moving swiftly between them. They were pink and perfectly shaped, full and tempting, the top one dipping into a fascinatingly flawless Cupid's bow. They look moist and inviting, and his tongue darted over his own lips and he tried to suppress a shiver of anticipation. He let his eyes slide shut and leaned forward...

And forward. His mouth met with empty air, and he raised his head, blinking in confusion. Narcissa had shimmed away from the space between his body and wall, and was standing several feet away, not quite meeting his eye.

"I... I have to go."

She spun and moved quickly into the common room, and then up to her dormitory for good measure, leaving Lucius entirely speechless in the corridor.

Her hands were trembling as she pulled off her sweater, the one she'd intentionally chosen as the least-revealing of her tops. She had suspected when he'd asked her out that he hadn't had much interest in her personality, a suspicion that had been proved multiple times during their lunch. And yet... _disproved, _as well. His eyes had shone with intrigue even more often than they'd glazed over with lust, and he had seemed genuinely curious when she spoke. There were moments, fewer and fewer after the first long stretch, when he'd shake his head suddenly and politely ask her to repeat her last sentence (or three), but he'd asked her out again...

She sank onto her bed, burying her face in her hands. She'd _wanted _to kiss him, but needed to know for sure that he was intending on dating her for more than that.

* * *

(*Bans are a concept thought up by PeevesthePoltergeist and mentioned in chapter 75 of the story 'What Seems Like Forever'. I borrowed the idea with permission, and the explanation of what they are can be found in the second half of that chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

**Please everyone keep in mind that this is an M rated fic. I felt I should remind you, considering the content of this chapter, that it was written for people over the age of sixteen and should not be read by children. Thank you.**

* * *

Lucius wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the entrance to the common room with disbelief, as though hoping that she would spring back out and say, "Ha ha, only kidding."

But no such thing happened.

He was unable to process what had just happened- his mind was still waiting with breathless anticipiation to kiss her, to feel her lips soft and pliant beneath his- and yet she was gone. He was not kissing her. Something did not make sense, did not add up. He'd wanted to kiss her, had been about to, and yet now was not... What had just happened?

"You lost or what, Malfoy?" Bellatrix and Rodolphus rounded the corner. Bella had one arm around his waist, and Rodolphus was resting his hand somewhere too low to be her back.

"I- No, of course not. Quintaped," he added, and the entrance swung open.

"Hey, Lucius, wait," Rodolphus caught he arm and dragged him back. "You go ahead, gorgeous," he encouraged when Bellatrix paused. "I'll only be a second."

She nodded and vanished, and he turned back to Lucius eagerly. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

Rodolphus stared at him incredulously. "The date, you moron. Remember Narcissa? Narcissa Black?"

"Oh," he replied vaguely, staring at some indistinct point over his friend's shoulder. "It went well."

"Did it?"

"Mhmm." He nodded in confirmation. "Yep. Wonderfully."

"S'at so? Where is she, then?"

"Er... Napping."

"Napping?"

"That's right. She was tired."

"Because you were boring? Or because you've already fucked her to the point of exhaustion and now she's recuperating?"

"Er... The second one."

"You didn't fuck her."

"No," he sighed in defeat, "I didn't."

"She's not recuperating."

"No, she isn't."

"She didn't even kiss you, did she?"

"Piss off, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus laughed loudly, but Lucius cut him off.

"I need help."

"Oh, I know that, but I'm not qualified to give the kind of help _you _need. There are witches and wizards who devote their entire lives to studying cases like you."

"Fuck you. Seriously, shut up. I need you to have Bellatrix to find out what it is that I have to do to get on Narcissa's good side."

"You mean get into Narcissa's knickers?"

"Precisely."

"You _really _think Bella's going to tell you the best way to get her precious, virtuous little sister naked?"

"Yes."

"No."

"You could at least _try_."

"And why would I want to do that, Malfoy?"

"Because I'll kick you off the Quidditch team if you don't."

Rodolphus yawned at the empty threat. "No, you won't."

"I'll give the sixth years you pay to do your homework detention every night of the week so they don't have time to do it."

"I'll get the Snape kid to do it instead. You can't throw the whole house in detention."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "If you don't do this for me, I'll tell everyone that you drank that Shrinking potion in third year that didn't have any effect but to make your dick the size of an inch worm, and you didn't notice for _three hours._"

Rodolphus seemed to have lost all the blood from his face. "You swore you'd never tell anyone about that."

Lucius examined his fingernails in a supremely unconcerned manner, having gained the upper hand in the argument. "Yeah, well, I lied, didn't I? But if you just do this one tiny little favor for me, no one need know."

Rodolphus glared.

"Just ask your dear Bellatrix what Narcissa's weakness is. Find out what she'll fall for, and I'll never bring up the Shrinking Incident again."

"Fine, you two-faced, backstabbing bastard."

"Thanks a lot, mate," Lucius replied with a grin.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Malfoy today?" Bellatrix strolled carelessly into her sister's dormitory and flopped gracefully on her bed.

"Oh... oh yes, it was very nice." Narcissa lingered in front of the mirror, having changed back into her school robes and was now fixing her hair.

"Really? You don't _sound_ like you thought it was nice."

"It was... we're going out again next Hogsmeade weekend. I'm quite pleased."

"Cissy," Bellatrix sat upright. "If you were truly happy about it, you wouldn't have to state the fact."

"It's just..." she paused, clearly struggling with her thoughts. "Well, he's quite good-looking, isn't he?" she flushed, but pressed on. "And he was dating that Francesca for the longest time, and then one day they just weren't dating and he was asking me out. It's a bit strange is all. He's very... self-assured? No, that's not the word I want-"

"Arrogant?" offered Bellatrix, helpfully.

"Well... well, perhaps, a bit. I just worry that... I don't know... He didn't know me very well when he asked me out, did he? I can't help but to think..."

"Did he touch you, Cissy?" Bellatrix was on her feet now, wand drawn and eyes flashing menacingly.

"No! No, it was nothing like that. Oh, calm down, Bella. No, sit down and put your wand away, I don't want you to curse him."

"Fine." Bellatrix obeyed with a haughty little scowl, but added, "if he does, just let me know, and he's dead."

"The thing is, I... I rather _wanted _to kiss him. I mean, it's not as though I've never kissed boys after the first date, but I'm just worried. I... I don't know what to think!" she sat down with a dramatic little sigh beside her sister.

"I think that he likes you, Cissy. He's been so rude to Francesca lately, it's obvious he was sick of her. And you had a good time too, right? Malfoy can wait, there's no need to be rushing in to whatever he asks of you."

"You think?"

"I do."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa did not speak to one another often over the next few days, but this was not too unusual. They did not have any classes together, nor any shared friends, and Narcissa simply wasn't comfortable with the idea of approaching the spot where he sat with Bella and Rodolphus each night in the Common Room. However, Lucius always had a warm smile for her whenever their eyes met, and she felt reassured; perhaps he had not been so angered that she'd run off after their date, after all.

Narcissa was also relieved to see that Francesca stayed away, too. It seemed that their relationship truly had ended; there were no stolen glances nor heated words between her and Lucius, and she did not approach Bellatrix or Rodolphus, either. She and Bella were in the same year and dating a set of best friends, and their proximity over the years had been simply due to convenience. Neither girl thought much of the other, but were always civil for the sake of Rodolphus and Lucius. However, Francesca had her own friends, friends who were happy to welcome her back into the close bonds that single girls tend to form.

Francesca did not tell anyone that she and Lucius were not actually broken up. Word spread far too quickly in the dungeons, and she did not want the situation to be made permanent. Once they were wed, her hold on him would be less tenuous; any mistresses he chose to keep would know he was a married man and would act accordingly.

It was one of her favorite daydreams, thinking about being the next Mrs. Malfoy. She loved his home and his parents, and knew they would have just the most splendid sons. She would have a new gown every day, and spend her time thinking of nothing but shopping and scandal and soirees. Despite her Pure blood, her family's wealth had been diminishing over the years- as a child, she had vowed that when she grew up, she would always have the finest of everything, no matter the cost. Lucius would give her all that and more, and she couldn't wait until his interest Narcissa Black fled and he was all hers again.

* * *

Lucius had been carefully planning his next course of action for almost a week now. Bellatrix's help had been highly inconclusive- from what he could determine, Narcissa was merely confused. Understandable, of course: Lucius recognized that he was very attractive and befuddlingly charming, and no doubt the poor girl had simply been so overwhelmed by his attentions that she panicked.

This was what Lucius told himself over and over again as he placed an order to Filibuster's and hunted down the captains to each House's team to give each a very strict warning in regards to Thursday night. With that out of the way, he waited until nearly eleven at night to approach Narcissa in the Common Room as she pored over parchments and books.

"Hello," he murmured, sliding into the seat beside her and offering a quick smile. She glanced up and returned the expression. "I've noticed you stay up rather late- are you tired?"

"Oh no, not at all. I prefer the night, actually, and need surprisingly little sleep."

Lucius swallowed. "Er..." He'd had something to say. What had it been? He couldn't remember now, not when all he could imagine was staying up with her long nights. "Be that as it may... Would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?" she frowned. "It's a bit late for a walk, isn't it?"

"Not at all," he assured her.

"Well... alright, then. Where are we going to go?"

Lucius gave her his most mysterious smile. "It's a surprise."

"Er..." she looked doubtful, but finally nodded and rose. "Alright, then."

He led her eagerly out of the Common Room, and up out of the dungeons. She did not protest until they arrived at the front doors.

"Lucius, you must be joking. We can't go outside," she protested. "We're supposed to be setting good examples. We'll be in so much trouble-"

"Narcissa," he interrupted with a smirk. "I never get in trouble, and I never get caught. Come along, now."

Narcissa hovered indecisively on the threshold for a moment while Lucius strode confidently into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she scurried after him.

"Why do we need to be out here?" she hissed, jumping as something rustled to her left.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Calm down," he instructed her, reaching out to take her gently by the elbow. "We're almost there."

Through the blackness, Narcissa could discern the looming shape of the quidditch pitch. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with broomsticks, because I don't fly," she announced with growing trepidation.

"Don't worry," he replied with lazy supremacy to her obvious fear. "You'll be staying on your feet tonight." _Or on your back..._

"Oh." As she exhaled, Narcissa visibly relaxed. "Alright, then."

They arrived at the gates to the stadium which were, quite visibly, locked. Before she could argue this time, Lucius drew a set of keys from his pocket. "Captain's privilege," he said with a wink.

Lucius still felt no apparent need to light a wand as he led them up to the Slytherin section of the stands, helping her carefully up the steps. "In the front, here."

Narcissa sat down, looking about curiously. She'd never sat in the front row before, as it was a space reserved for team members and their guests (generally girlfriends) during the matches between the other Houses, and for seventh year students when Slytherin was playing.

"Any minute now," he assured her, settling on the bench beside her.

She nodded, shivering a bit as the cold began to settle around them.

"You're cold," Lucius realized with dismay. He was not wearing a jacket, and could hardly offer her his shirt.

Could he?

_No, no, don't be ridiculous. _

"I suppose I wasn't expecting to be outside," she replied, and he thought he heard a veiled note of accusation in her voice.

_Fuck._ This had been a bad idea. He should have guessed she wouldn't have tolerated the rule-breaking part, although it hadn't crossed his mind during the preparations. She would resent him for making her come out here, and wouldn't enjoy herself at all. He should have known that he'd royally fuck up any romantic thing he tried to organize, it simply wasn't within his skill set to be warm and fuzzy!

Lucius frowned as frustration welled in him, and was surprised when Narcissa noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"You're right, this is a stupid idea, and now you're cold- we should just go back inside." He made to rise, but Narcissa placed a hand on his wrist.

"I'm out here, aren't I? I want to see the surprise."

Her fingers on his skin were distracting him. "If... If you're sure," he answered at last, eyes glued to the three neatly manicured nails resting on his arm.

"Good," she said cheerfully, withdrawing the hand. Lucius felt his shoulders slump fractionally with disappointment. He settled back beside her, and almost at one, her head perked up.

"What was that?" She studied the field, sure that she'd seen a flash of light. "Is there someone else here?"

Suddenly, the pitch exploded in dazzling color as the first firework set off. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gave a delighted little 'oh!' before relaxing back onto the bench.

Colors sparkled and whizzed through the air, exploding in an array of breathtaking light showers. Narcissa watched with obvious pleasure, but Lucius couldn't tear his eyes from her face. He was aware of the fireworks only because they reflected in her eyes, and their colors glowed in the hues of her skin. He memorized every detail of her face, trying to discern exactly what it was that made her so captivating.

She turned her head to flash him as grin, but paused when she realized he wasn't watching the show he'd so carefully prepared.

"Lucius, what is it?"

"I want you," he whispered hoarsely pulling her close and sliding his hands through her hair, showering her with kisses. "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I want you on your back with your legs spread, while I push into you slowly until you scream my name. I want you on your knees with that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my dick, sucking me until I explode down your throat. I want to look into your eyes when you come for the first time."

Her eyes shone, and she leaned forward to breathe against his neck, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Is there something on my face?" Narcissa had reached up self-consciously, and Lucius blinked hard, forcing himself back to reality.

"No," he managed to assure her. "You're very beautiful, Narcissa," he told her abruptly, meaning it more as an excuse than a compliment, but she beamed shyly anyway.

"Thank you." She turned back to the fireworks, shivering a bit once more.

An idea occurred to Lucius. Did he dare? He wouldn't want to upset her, but she was chilly and it would almost seem chivalrous...

While she was distracted, he carefully let his arm slide around her shoulders. His heart was pounding with nerves, and he was sure she would shove him away and storm back to the castle. He was an idiot for trying, it would get him nowhere-

Immediately, Narcissa curled up to his warmth, resting her head against his chest. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly realized the introduced a whole new array of problems.

_Just think of something else. Think of... The giant squid. Think of making toast. Wearing socks. Getting hit with bludgers in the crotch (fuck Rodolphus, he did that on purpose). Taking cold showers. Soap. Bubbles. Narcissa in the bathtub the first time I saw her. Fuck, no, not that. Think of... er... practicing the piano. Playing the piano while Narcissa is draped across it naked. _No_, not that either! Divination class. Shopping. Breaking bones. Breaking bones and having Narcissa take care of m- NO. Er... Doorknobs. Taking exams. Eating crackers. Eating pomegranates. Watching Narcissa eat pomegranates and licking the juice of her chin. Licking Narcissa's throat, breasts, thighs- FUCK, I CAN'T DO THIS!_

"This is really lovely," she sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he managed through gritted teeth. Content, she shifted against him, and Lucius forced himself to breathe regularly.

"It was very thoughtful of you," she continued, lifting he face to gaze up at him.

They were so close now. And she didn't seem to have any intentions of running away. Keeping his eyes on her carefully, searching for signs that she was about to flee, he leaned forward. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she tilted her head back, waiting. He felt a swoop of elation in his gut, he was going to kiss her at last-

There was a small cough behind them, and they sprang apart, whirling around. In the top row of the benches, in a shadowed corner, Professor Dumbledore sat, watching them appraisingly with a vague smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Black. How are you both?"

They stared at him, speechless.

"I was just in my study, preparing to select a final lemon drop before bed, when I saw a most curious thing upon the grounds. To my knowledge, there were no events this evening that might call for Filibuster's finest, so I came down here to investigate... Quite a fine selection you ordered, Mr. Malfoy." He rose, and made a sweeping gesture towards the exist. "But now I think it is time that we each made our ways to our respective beds," he gave them a rather meaningful look. "So you we can all be up bright and early tomorrow for our duties."

He smiled warmly, ushering them out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Narcissa- Please, Narcissa, wait," Lucius called, trying to restrain himself from sprinting after her. "I didn't think- Narcissa!" She was preparing to flee into her dormitory by the time Lucius stumbled into the Common Room.

"You said we wouldn't get caught!" she hissed, turning around with flashing eyes. "I'm surprised Professor Dumbledore didn't strip us of our positions then and there- I'll never have any chance of being Head Girl now, and if he writes home to our parents- My mother will _kill _me!"

"He won't write- he honestly didn't seem that upset, Narcissa, wait-" His heart was pounding as panic began to grip him. She was _really _angry, and he did not take this as a good sign. It was too soon for her to be so upset with him; he hadn't even done anything wrong, really! He reached out to touch her arm but when his hand made contact she whirled around, eyes blazing. Lucius immediately stepped back.

"First you take me to London on a Hogmeade weekend, but I didn't say anything about that, and I agree to go out at night and we get caught by the Headmaster himself! To you ever do _anything _that's not against the rules?"

"We don't have to again!" he said quickly. "I swear I'll never break another rule_." Please, please don't say 'too late'._

"I'm not sure if I believe you," she replied stiffly.

"You can pick where we go next!" he offered hopefully. "You can always pick, if you want."

Narcissa paused, and her anger seemed to melt away. "I don't-" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I did have a lovely time, both times. The fireworks were beautiful, and that restaurant was very nice."

Lucius wait for her to become angry again. Girls never stayed unhappy for such a brief period. There would be a 'but...' and then she'd start screaming and he'd have to buy her expensive jewellery to shut her up.

Wasn't that how it always went?

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I'd just prefer it if next time, we didn't risk getting in trouble."

"Absolutely," he agreed. She stepped shyly towards him, and reached out to take his hands.

"Thank you," she said with a little smile. "I _did _have a very nice time tonight. I haven't seen fireworks since it was a little girl. So thank you." With utmost care, she lifted herself onto her toes and pressed a tiny peck to his cheek. "Good night."

As she turned to retire for the evening, Lucius stared, momentarily dumbstruck. "Hey, hang on a second!" he exclaimed at last. She paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes?"

He strode confidently towards her and she did not withdraw, but when he took her gently but firmly by her wrists, she gave him a warning look.

"It's only fair," he told her reasonably, and captured her chin in his hand. Frowning, Narcissa pursed her lips, but Lucius forced himself to ignore her tempting pink mouth. Instead, he turned her head to one side, examining the silky, rounded flesh of her cheek. His thumb brushed over the spot several times as he absorbed the flawlessness of her face, and he leaned down so that they almost touched, letting his breath lightly brush her before moving in to place a careful kiss upon her skin.

"There. Good night then, Narcissa." He was smirking as he drew away, knowing that she could not object to the gesture.

"Er... yes," she stammered, looking flustered and confused now. "I'll see you in the morning."

As Lucius settled into be that night, he could not quite wipe the grin off his face.

* * *

"Hey. Rodolphus. Hey. Wake up."

"Mmmfhugg..."

"Wake up!" Lucius hissed, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"The fucking school better be burning down," Rodolphus warned groggily, one eye cracking open. "What the hell do you want?" He speech was slurred with sleep.

"Don't you want to hear how things went last night?" he asked eagerly. Rodolphus slumped into his pillowed with a deep groan.

"Fine. Whatever," he yawned.

"Well, things were going well, really well, and I was about to kiss her, but the bloody Headmaster showed up and made us come back inside."

Rodolphus didn't respond.

"Hey, wake _up_!" Lucius shoved Rodolphus.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he protested, not opening his eyes.

"Well, so Dumbledore made us come back inside. And Narcissa was a bit irritated, but then, _then,_" he could barely suppress the excitement in his voice. "She came over and kissed my cheek! Right here," he pointed enthusiastically to the spot. "And I kissed her back and then she went to bed," he finished warmly, checking to see Rodolphus's reaction.

Where before is eyes had been shut and his replies lethargic, his gaze was now fixed firmly on Lucius, his expression murderous.

"Are you telling me," he began slowly, "Are you actually telling me, that you woke me up at..." he groped for his clock on the bedside table. "That you woke me up at _six thirty in the fucking morning,_ to tell me that she _kissed you on the cheek?_"

"Well... You have to get up soon for classes anyway," Lucius pointed out reasonably.

"_WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY!_" he roared, half-sitting up. "IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN _EVER,_ WAKE ME UP FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN A LIFE OR DEATH MATTER, I WILL _FUCKING KILL YOU!_ I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING, BUT DO IT AGAIN, AND YOU WILL FUCKING _DIE._ DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Do you think you could have said 'fuck' any more times?"

"YEAH, I FUCKING DO! FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" And, with the aim of a skilled beater, he hurled the clock he was still holding at Lucius's head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Lucius staggered back, hand pressed to his now-thoroughly bruised forehead.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rodolphus was on his feet by now, hands balled into fists. Enraged, Lucius ducked down and lunged forward, his shoulder catching Rodolphus in the midsection and the momentum sending them both back into a wardrobe. Rodolphus gave a grunt of discomfort as his head smacked against the wood, but it not stop him from curling an arm around Lucius's neck and flinging him to the ground. A well-aimed kick to the shins caused Rodolphus to hit the floor as well. Lucius used the other boy's brief disorientation to spring upon him, cheerfully sinking his fist into his nose and feeling cartilage snap. Rodolphus gave a snarl of rage and jammed his elbow into Lucius's solar plexus. As Lucius gasped for breath, Rodolphus pinned him to the floor. The other seventh year boys watched with mild interest from their own beds.

"Don't wake me up this early again," he snarled, blood dripping from his broken nose and his hand curled around Lucius's windpipe.

"Fine!" Lucius wheezed as darkness began to creep into the corners of his vision. "Fine, I won't!"

Immediately, his grip slackened and he rolled aside, wiping his nose on his arm and wincing as Lucius gulped in lungfuls of oxygen.

"Here," Lucius panted, reaching for his wand. "_Episkey._"

Rodolphus's nose mended itself, and he nodded. "Thanks. Sorry about the bruises."

"No problem, I've got a potion for them somewhere." Each boy dragged himself to his feet, cringing and moving gingerly.

"You can take a shower first," Rodolphus said, sinking down onto his bed.

"No, you really should get that blood cleaned up," Lucius countered. Rodolphus nodded again.

"Yeah, alright. Do you think they'll have those sausages with breakfast this morning?"

"I dunno. Hope so."

* * *

"Good morning, gorgeous," Rodolphus said loudly as he strode into the Common Room, cutting a straight path to where she sat and causing smaller students to scatter. Before Bellatrix could so much as utter a 'good morning' in reply, Rodolphus pulled her to her feet, curled an arm around her waist and tilted her back, kissing her in the most dramatically intimate manner her could manage. Lucius, who had exited the dormitory right after him, rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture when Rodolphus straightened up, smirking.

"What the _hell_?" Bellatrix gasped. "What in Merlin's name happened to you, Malfoy?"

Lucius scowled. He had been unable to find a healing potion and had intended to ask the Snape boy for one as soon as possible. The blackened welt across his forehead and finger-shaped bruises around his neck really looked worse than they were. While she was examining Lucius in shock, Rodolphus took the opportunity to gingerly touch the knot at the back of his skull. Bella, however, saw the movement and quickly made the connection.

"You two are so stupid," she huffed, sitting back down.

"Rub my neck?" Rodolphus asked, sinking to the floor in front of her and dipping his head to give her easier access. She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, but eventually complied.

Out of sheer habit, Lucius's eyes began to roam for Francesca. She could do things with her hands that never failed to astonish him, and his scalding shower had not eased the soreness of his early-morning scuffle as much as he would have liked. However, he immediately stopped himself. He'd simply have to do without her hands for a while.

"Lucius?" he glanced over to see Narcissa approaching him cautiously. He couldn't help grinning- It was the first time she'd gathered the nerve to leave her little study corner or group of fifth year friends and approach him in the middle of the Common Room. He rewarded her efforts by briefly squeezing her hand (he doubted she'd permit him to do more) and bidding her 'Good morning'.

"What on Earth..." she breathed drawing close to examine his bruises. "I've got some salve in my dormitory you could use," she offered. Lucius's smile grew. This was even better.

"Yes, thank you."

She turned to go retrieve it, and Lucius followed a bit behind her. Once she rounded the first turn in the spiral staircase, he cast the spell and plodded along after her. When he reached the room, Narcissa was shuffling through her trunk, searching. With a broad smirk, Lucius silently sat down at the foot of her bed and waited for her to notice him.

_She sleeps here._ The blankets were still unmade, and there was a dip from where her head had rested. He stifled a tremor of arousal that darted through him at the thought of her lying here, eyes closed and hair around her in disarray.

"Oh!" Narcissa had whirled around with the vial in her hand, and was staring at Lucius in shock.

"How... How did you get up here?"

"Handy little spell. Is that it?" Lucius gestured towards the potion. Narcissa nodded and held it out to him, but instead, he tilted his chin back, obviously waiting for her to put it on him.

Narcissa bit her lip. She saw his intentions, but wasn't sure if she planned to comply. After all, he could very easily apply it himself with a mirror.

But then again, it _was _only his forehead and neck... Nothing too wrong with that, nothing that would require the removal of clothing or intimate touching. Perhaps...

No, that was too obviously his plan! She, Narcissa Black, would not pander to such guileless plotting. If he wanted her care, he was going to have to work a bit harder than simply following her up here and plopping down on her bed!

Then again... those _were _quite dreadful bruises. She wasn't sure what had happened, but it looked as though he'd been attacked. Probably by Rodolphus, and she _hated _Rodolphus... who, incidentally, didn't have a scratch on him. Lucius had probably done something tiny that another person wouldn't have noticed, but no doubt was enough to set off Rodolphus's volatile temper.

Or maybe Lucius had provoked him. She wouldn't put it past the blond.

But it looked as though Rodolphus had tried to strangle him! He probably just coughed or something, and that awful Lestrange got mad about it.

"Narcissa?" Lucius looked up at her questioningly.

"Er... Yes, alright, I'll help," she decided at last. Lucius gave a satisfied smirk, and, much to her surprise, stretched out on her bed and folded his hands neatly across his abdomen.

"Thank you," he purred, watching her with half-closed eyes and a feline grin. "This is terribly thoughtful of you."

While his words were cordial, the look in his eyes certainly was _not._ Narcissa swallowed, and thrust the vial into his hand.

"By holding the mirror," she announced. "I'll help by holding the mirror."

Immediately, the devilish smirk vanished, and Lucius sat up scowling. "But I'm infirm!" he exclaimed, though this was not entirely true. He'd actually been growing increasingly firm, just not in a place her eyes were likely to stray.

"Which is why I'm helping you," she announced primly, lifting a mirror from her bedside table. "There," she held it before him. "Is that a good position?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to reply that no, that was not a good position- a _good_ position would be her straddling him while he thrust up into her, but he managed contain himself. "A bit more to the left- No, my left, not your left. There." Rather irritably, her dipped his finger into the potion and began to dab it on his bruises. Rodolphus really had left quite a mess.

"How did this happen?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Oh... Rodolphus lost his temper. _As_ usual."

Narcissa gave a little satisfied nod. "I guessed as much. Why?"

"Er... I accidentally woke him up early."

"By coughing?" Narcissa guessed.

"Something like that," he muttered, frowning and applying more salve to the purple spot on his forehead, which refused to entirely fade. "Dammit-" he glanced up swiftly. "Sorry. I just can't get this one bit..." For a split second, his eyes flashed to her lips, but he quickly thought better of asking. Narcissa, however, had already guessed.

Pureblood witches were, very frequently, born with the curious ability to, quite literally, 'kiss better' minor injuries. Blood-traitors carried the idea into the world of Muggles, although of course those kisses were nothing more than a soothing technique, for once the magical blood was diluted, it was often one of the first capabilities that failed to be passed on. The magic would not manifest until teenage years, when a witch became physically able to bear children. It was generally only seen in descendants of the oldest, most untainted lines.

Narcissa knew her mother possessed the ability to, and no doubt so could Lucius's. Bella had once laughingly announced that she could do it, and had used it as and excuse to kiss every inch of Rodolphus's face (and Narcissa guessed quite more than that) after a particularly rough Quidditch match. Narcissa, however, had never tried.

_It would be good information to have... Just to see if I can do it,_ she told herself reasonably. Without a word, she set down the mirror and disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge a second later with a damp cloth. She tried to keep her motions clinical as she wiped away the gelatinous remains of the potion on his forehead and neck, and attempted in vain to ignore the way Lucius's eyes slid shut, and how he leaned into her touch.

"Alright," she sighed at last, taking his face in her hands. "I've never tried before, so it may not work," she warned. Lucius did not reply- his eyes were closed and he waited in blissful anticipation.

Was there any trick to it? Narcissa wondered. She picked the spot that still looked the most tender, and carefully placed her lips to his skin, waiting.

Lucius grinned victoriously when she kissed him lightly, but was actually startled to feel the soreness quickly drain away, not only from the bruise, but the dull throb that otherwise would have led to a miserable headache in half an hour. In fact, he didn't feel any pain at all now; not even in his neck or the muscles of his shoulders.

Narcissa drew away. "Did it work?" she asked, noting with pleasure that the briuse had vanished.

He nodded. "It was great."

"Any where else...?"..._I can kiss?_ She immediately pushed this thought away. She was just trying to be a good nurse.

_Yeah. My dick._

"I think that's the only place I saw..." he drifted off, unwilling to say 'No'.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, shoving his fists in his pockets so he could stand before her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She did not step back when he stood, causing them to be quite near one another. He stared down at her, one corner of his mouth curled into a rather roguish smile.

"Planning on being a Healer when you leave school?"

"I- I hadn't quite decided yet."

"Well, you have time."

She nodded in agreement, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

He was, of course, preoccupied with her lips, but had not at all been intending to kiss her. The moment wasn't quite right for a first kiss, but suddenly, he felt as though a hand at the back of his head was shoving him forward, pressing his mouth to hers. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened, her hand flew up and stuck his cheek with a resounding _crack. _

Immediately, he drew back, eyes wide. Narcissa looked as shocked as he felt, and was staring at her hand uncertainly. Lucius turned as she opened her mouth, unwilling to be berated for something he'd felt nearly no control over, and strode from the room. _True, _he'd been thinking about it, but had hardly meant to... However, he nearly collided with Bellatrix at the top of the steps. She shot him a scathing look as he rushed down the stairs, but grinned as she skipped next to her sister.

"You're quite welcome, Cissy," Bellatrix crooned, dancing around her bed and carelessly sweeping Narcissa's bedside table clear so she could sit on it impertinently. Narcissa scowled as the objects crashed to the floor, some breaking, but instead decided to question her sister.

"Welcome for what?"

"Getting rid of Malfoy for you."

"What do you-" she stopped. "You made me hit him!" She had thought the slap had merely been a reflex- it had been far too crass an action than what she would normally indulge in, but her feelings on the brief kiss had been somewhat mixed.

"Better than that- I made him kiss you!" she crowed. "See, it was entirely inappropriate that he be hanging around in here, so I figured this was the quickest way. He was considering doing it anyway," she finished with confidence.

"Bella- _why_?" she cried. "Why would you _do _that?"

"Eh..." Bellatrix shrugged. "You know, Malfoy's really hard to humiliate. But now that he's after you, it's almost l_aughably_ easy..." she looked up, grinning. "I couldn't resist."

* * *

Lucius felt slightly dazed as he stormed out of the Common Room and up towards the Great Hall. Hopefully he could eat before Narcissa arrive, though he knew he couldn't avoid her forever...

He'd never had a girl not want to kiss him before. Not to say he'd never been slapped, but it was usually after doing something far worse than _that..._ Well. Generally it was when he broke things off after a night of great sex. However, there was one occasion where'd he'd made a request that _apparently S_herise Selwyn had found offensive... Not, of course, that it was _his _fault that her best friend had been almost attractive as Sherise herself, and it had _not _been an outlandish request by _any _stretch of the imagination-

But anyway. Narcissa.

Was there no end to the ways he could fuck this up? He stabbed viciously at a little sausage on his plate. Perhaps she hadn't been pleased with his kiss, but actually _striking _him seemed a bit extreme, and out of character too...

Unless she had a secret violent streak. He'd never tried masochism was pretty sure he didn't want to be tied up or anything too submissive, but maybe a bit of smacking and hair-pulling actually wouldn't be so bad. And she could wear those kinky shoes.

_No! No, no, no! _He wanted to bang his head on the table. He wasn't even going to be _kissing _her at this rate.

"Lucius!" He glanced up to see Narcissa hurrying towards him, a look of irritation and determination of her face that he really didn't like.

"Lucius," she was slightly out of breath when she reached him, and he cut her off.

"Look, I shouldn't have done it, okay? I don't know what came over me. So if you've come up here to yell at me, I really don't-"

"I didn't come up here to yell at you," she said quietly. "I came up here to do this." Before she could change her mind, Narcissa moved closer, tilted his face upwards, and pressed her lips to his.


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment (actually, for about five moments before he finally decided to subtly pinch himself), Lucius thought he was dreaming. The only difference was that if this had been in his imagination, she would already be naked.

But she wasn't; she was merely standing behind the bench, knees resting against the wooden seat, her fingers light on his jaw as her lips moved over his. Although immediately too stunned to react, Lucius quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back, half-rising to meet her and sliding his tongue in without hesitation.

This new development seemed to startle her, but before she could decide whether or not to pull away, something warm and runny splattered against the side of his face.

_What the hell?_ He drew back, more than a little dazed, and saw three sniggering Gryffindors making gagged faces. One of them was still holding the spoon that had just been used to launch egg onto his face.

"_Dammit!" _Lucius shoved himself away from the table and advanced upon the three, eyes blazing. Instantly, their self-satisfied grins faded.

"You have detention for a week, Potter! Every single night, do you hear me? And fifty points from each of you!"

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor McGonagall." He gave her a curt nod, and rounded back on the boys. "I swear if I catch anyone of you lurking around the castle at night again, it'll be detention for the rest of term. Pass the message on to your sickly little friend; just because he's not here doesn't mean he is exempted from your idiocy."

The small, fat one whose name Lucius could not remember was very nearly in tears. Satisfied, he turned to return to the Slytherin table, only to find McGonagall still standing behind him, arms folded and expression disapproving.

"Mr. Malfoy," she repeated sternly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"As Head Boy, you should know better than to take an undue amount of points."

"I don't think I'm being excessive," he maintained stiffly. "I have egg on my face," he reminded her, giving his most regal expression.

"Still. Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew were not involved in that, and I believe it would be far more reasonable to deduct ten points, and perhaps give Mr. Potter a night of detention."

Lucius very much disagreed with that; in fact, he had thought that he was letting the horrible children off easy. Nevertheless, he knew better than to argue with the teacher.

"Very well. As you see fit." And he stalked off.

* * *

"Hey Rodolphus, was Bellatrix a virgin when you first started dating?"

He snorted. "Barely. Why do you ask?"

Lucius ignored the inquiry. "What to you mean, 'barely'?"

"I mean maybe no one had ever gone so far as to get his dick inside her, but they'd gotten plently close. Again, why?"

"Well..." he exhaled slowly, frowning. "I've never had sex with a virgin before."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Is it much different than normal?"

"Well, generally you have to be a bit more careful with them. But it's really just a matter of preference. I think virgins are great. As a matter of fact, you may not recall this, but before I fell so very in love with Bella, I was quite the Don Juan."

Lucius grinned. "Really? Because I've known you since we were four, and I can't remember you being anything but a prick."

"I was not a prick when I was four," he replied hotly.

"You tried to drown me in a birdbath at one of my mother's garden parties. Prick."

"Oh," he laughed, "I'd forgotten about that. Yes, well, anyway, in our third year, when we decided it was high time that we explored the world of carnal pleasures, while you were off fucking whatever fourth year and up slut that would have you, I fucked virgins.

"Now, I'm sure we could argue for hours on who got the better deal and never agree, so let's not even start on that. But there are different kinds of virgins, you see. " He began to list. "The clingy ones- well, most are a bit clingy to some degree, it's a small price to pay- but the ones that are really bad aren't too difficult to get rid of. Just date them for a while, but be so crude and intolerable that they eventually just have to dump you themselves. That's crucial, you see, having her be the one that breaks it off, or else they go running to their daddy and then things get ugly.

"Then there are the ones that get ashamed. Can't even bear to look at you the next morning, and more often than not they creep out before sunup and never speak to you again and when you do make eye contact, they're too embarrassed to think straight. Here, watch this."

Rodolphus looked around and called out casually, "Hey, Vanessa,"

Vanessa Crouch, a pretty but shy girl in their year, glanced up at the sound of her name. However, when she realized who had called it, she flushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

"Yes?" she replied in a strained, too-casual voice.

"Do you have a spare quill I could use?"

She shook her head and looked quickly back at the book she'd been reading. He turned back to Lucius, smirking.

"See? I fucked her in our _third year_ and she still can't look at me.

"Oh, and then there are the few, the ones you have to get really early, but the girls that turn into sluts- well, they'll do anything you ask them to because they think it's the norm. Great fun, they are."

"Exactly how many virgins did you sleep with?"

"Er..." he frowned, counting in his head. "Nineteen, I think. Not all here at school, of course."

"Fuck off, you did not screw _nineteen _virgins," Lucius scoffed.

"I did so! I can name them, if you'd like. There was Bella, obviously, Vanessa Crouch, Murietta Bulstrode, Adelaide Burke, Prudence Flint, Octa-"

"Okay, okay, I _get _it! Incidentally, you weren't about to say Octavia Gamp, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, I was."

"Well if you got to her after the spring of '67, she hadn't been a virgin for _quite _a while."

"Oh. Eighteen, then. Tell me, what's your point in asking all this anyway? Surely you haven't gotten to the point that you're thinking of fucking Narcissa?"

"No, sadly, not yet. I was just curious for when the time comes."

"Well, you want to be careful with virgins. Some of them start crying- can't hardly blame them, you know girls have no pain tolerance, and s'far as I can tell, that shit hurts. But they're _so _bloody tight, it's unbelievable, and the stare at you like they'll kiss the ground you walk on when they come. It's fucking great."

* * *

"Hey, Cissy."

Narcissa glanced up as her sister sank into a chair beside her. They were in the library, and Narcissa carefully marked her page before turning.

"Hey, 'Dromeda."

Andromeda smiled and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "What are you studying?"

"Oh, just Potions," she sighed, frowning. "What are you up to this evening?"

"Well, I heard a rumour that Rodolphus is planning to throw another party later tonight, so I think I'll be retiring early tonight."

Both girls simultaneously wrinkled their noses- they shared a mutual dislike of their older sister's beau.

"Good idea, I might do the same."

Andromeda looked uncomfortable; Narcissa knew that she had not come over for idle chitchat. "Er... was there anything you wanted to talk about, Cissy?" she asked hopefully.

"No. You?"

"Well... I saw you at breakfast this morning."

"Not surprising, considering that we share a table."

"What I mean is... I saw you with Malfoy. Before James and Siri threw the egg at him."

Narcissa scowled. "Horrid little beasts, aren't they?"

"The thing is... I don't know how good of an idea it is for you to get involved with Malfoy," she said in a rush. Immediately, Narcissa's frown deepened.

"Bella thinks it's fine," she argued.

"Yes, well, Bella would. Bellatrix only looks at names and bloodlines- she doesn't care much about personality. Malfoy's dreadful, really, you don't know the half of it-"

"I think," Narcissa cut in coolly, "I know him a bit better than you. As it just so happens, Lucius and I have very much in common, from a shared love of history to views on current events, and he's Head Boy, so obviously he's very responsible and intelligent."

"But Cissy," she began, "he's... he's incontinent, he's-"

"Really, Andromeda!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I don't have to listen to this!" She began to hurriedly gather her belongings. "You don't know him at all!"

"Cissy, wait, I-"

"Good bye, Andromeda. I have other places I need to be."

* * *

True to the rumours, Rodolphus did organize another soiree in the dungeons that evening. Generally, Narcissa preferred to have nothing to do with these, except for the last time, when she'd been forced to go fetch food. However, as she tried to slink off to bed once the music and voices became too loud to even hear herself think, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Running off to bed so early? But the fun's hardly started," Lucius purred, bending so close that his lips brushed her ear. "Drink?"

"Er... no thank you," she replied quickly. She was willing to guess he'd already consumed a fair amount himself, or at the very least would do before the night was over, and figured, if she truly was going to stay down here, at least one of them should be sober.

"Dance with me," he suggested, holding out one hand and grinning darkly. Narcissa bit her lip and eyed the mass of grinding bodies in the large, cleared-out portion of the Common Room that now served at a dance floor.

"Actually, I don't...I've never...er... well, just ballroom dancing, and that wouldn't be much use, so I think we should just-"

"Nonsense," Lucius cut her off with a smirk, and sidled up behind her. "It's easy, sweetheart," he murmured. "Just move your hips." As he spoke, his palm slid heavily down her waist and around to press on her stomach right below her navel, drawing her backwards so their bodies were flush.

"Lucius!" she squealed in alarm, darting away and reddening. Apparently she'd been correct in her first assumption that he was already rather drunk. "I can ballroom dance. That's it."

He frowned in a delectable pout she was sure he would never, _ever_ use while sober. "Very well," he said, and strode off, pushing his way through the crowd. In a moment, he was no longer visible.

With a sigh, Narcissa decided that she really should go to bed. If Lucius had no interest in her for the evening, then she might as well. Defeated, she turned to go.

However, she had hardly put one foot on the stairs, when the music changed. It was not to another fast-paced, foully-worded tune, but...

A waltz.

"My lady," Lucius was before her again, and bowed deeply. When he glanced up, his eyes were sparkling with mischief. "May I have this dance?"

"Sir," Narcissa replied with a stunned little giggle, taking his proffered hand and dropping into a tiny curtsey.

His motions were swift and sure as he led her back onto the floor. Virtually all the other couples had melted away, leaving them, for a moment, alone with all eyes following their movements. His steps were elegant and sure as he whirled them about, gaze never straying from hers.

Several seconds later, Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined in, an equally handsome, but slightly more tipsy pair, and one by one, the most refined of the Slytherins, the true Purebloods who had been raised with such knowledge, began to waltz as well. The others, the less elite, loitered about awkwardly, trying to act as though the sole reason they did not dance was from lack of interest.

"I could only get him to promise one- ah, how did he put it- 'boring, grown-up' dance," Lucius told her, nodding towards the boy who'd designated himself charge of the records. "And I doubt everyone would be a sport if I make them all waltzes and tangos."

"Well then, I suppose we ought to make the best of this one," she suggested, smiling up at him coyly.

"My thoughts exactly," he replied, and she smiled patiently as she moved his hand back up to her waist.

"I always did love our dancing lessons when I was little. Bella sort of liked them, I think, but Andromeda just couldn't stand them."

Lucius merely smiled at her in what he hoped was a charming, slightly mysterious way- in reality, he'd consumed just enough alcohol that he was struggling to move gracefully and remember all the steps, not to mention he found her particularly distracting. She didn't say anything for the remainder of the dance, instead opting to return his grin in a contented, dreamy way.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink?" he asked as the dance ended.

"No, thank you." She permitted their hands to stay laced together as they moved to the side of the Common Room. He raised hers to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of her fingers.

"You don't like parties, Cissy?" he guessed, leaning one shoulder against the wall and watching her with half-closed eyes.

"Please don't call me that," she said immediately, nose wrinkling. Then, she flushed. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No," he chuckled softly, draping an arm over her shoulder and mindlessly twisting her hair in his fingers. "It's fine."

"And it's not that I dislike parties, but this isn't a party, it's an excuse to drink and behave badly."

Lucius's gaze darkened and his lips curled upwards in a way that made her shiver. "Do you ever behave badly, Narcissa?" His voice was low and persuasive, thick with alcohol and desire.

Blushing, Narcissa shook her head, attention fixed firmly on the floor.

"Never, ever?" he asked playfully, moving so that he could place a finger beneath her chin. "That's not a lot of fun."

"I make it a point to avoid trouble. As Head Boy, I'd think you _should_ appreciate that."

Lucius ignored the second part of her reply. "_All_ types of trouble?"

"Yes."

"Pity." He reached out, eyes never leaving hers, and a bottle of firewhiskey soared into his hand. As he lifted his to his lips, Narcissa said,

"You know, considering how much of that you've already imbibed, that's rather impressive magic; wandless and nonverbal."

Lucius snorted. "Did you really just use the word 'imbibe'?" However, before she could muster any offense, he drew away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ahm, sorry about that." He turned away, rubbing a hand vigorously over his face. "Merlin, I'm drunk," he muttered under his breath, seemingly unaware that he was speaking out loud. He took a deep swig from the bottle in his hand, and then dropped it to the ground, not even flinching when it shattered, as he was already moving back to face Narcissa, curling one hand around the back of her neck and the other around her waist.

She gave a little squeak of surprise as his lips crushed against hers; Narcissa was used to sloppy, inexperienced kisses and selfish boys who did no more than whine when she pulled away early. She wasn't used to the forceful way he eased her back against the cold stone wall, his whole body bearing down on her as he skillfully moved his mouth over hers, sucking lightly on her low lip, flicking his tongue along the roof of her mouth, hands moving eagerly through her hair and over her back. He dropped his head to press pecks along her jaw, but when she felt his lips part against her throat, she grasped a handful of silky, white-blond hair and pulled his lips back to hers. He did not complain, but tugged at her blouse until the hem was free and slipped one hand beneath.

"Lucius!" she hissed, trying to let him know that she was displeased with his forward actions. He sighed blissfully and merely covered her lips with his once again, evidently trying to get her to stop speaking. She pressed on his shoulders, but he did not appear to notice; Narcissa briefly cursed her non-existent upper body strength. She tried a different method, and gave him a quick, hard shove.

It seemed to do the trick.

Lucius, having already won a bet against Rodolphus as to who could drink more alcohol in the course of five minutes, was feeling decidedly lightheaded at having the soft, delicate body that he'd been so preoccupied with lately pressed against him. When Narcissa pushed him, he sprang back, immediately aware that he was upsetting her and eager to rectify the situation- but he'd forgotten that it was unwise in his current state to make any sudden movements that required balancing.

Narcissa gave a tiny yelp of shock when Lucius crashed to the floor. He simply lay there for moment, blinking up at her, before managing to announce, "Ow."

"Oh, dear," Narcissa moved to help him, but he was able to stagger to his feet on his own. "I think you should go to bed," she told him earnestly, holding on to his arm in case it seemed he might fall again. Not that she'd really be able to do much to support him, but she figured it was a nice gesture, having been the one that knocked him over in the first place.

"Yes, I probably should," he agreed. "Come with me?"

"_No,_" she told him firmly, ignoring the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Please?" he persisted, eyes wide and hopeful.

"No, Lucius," she repeated, releasing his arm. "But really, I think you should go now."

"Yes, alright," he sighed, defeated. "Good night, beautiful," he said brightly, and stumbled up the stairs to his own dormitory.


	11. Chapter 11

When Lucius awoke the next morning, he immediately wished he hadn't. A persistent throb was pounding cheerfully through his skull, and his dry mouth felt like sandpaper and tasted disgusting.

"Fuuuck," he moaned, pulling a pillow over his face. Something was digging uncomfortably into his hip, and he groped around until his fist curled around his belt buckle. He'd fallen asleep fully dressed, after...

After...

Fuck. He couldn't remember last night. There'd been something about tequila shots with Rodolphus. Lucius couldn't remember how many he'd done, but he did remember downing half a bottle of victory firewhiskey after Rodolphus threw up.

Merlin, thinking hurt. He was just going to go back to sleep. Lucius rolled over, trying to will away the pain and sink back into oblivion.

But there was something... a tiny, nagging something, that he thought he was forgetting. Something important.

"Get up, sunshine."

Light spilled in as the hangings on his bed were ripped apart; Lucius cried out at this unjust torture.

"What the hell were you thinking last night, Malfoy?" the same voice demanded, crackling with fury.

"I... For Merlin's sake Bella, go away," he groaned. "My head hurts."

"Oh, a lot more than your head will be hurting if you don't explain yourself!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"What d'you mean, 'what is it'?"

"I don't remember anything from last night. What did I do?"

"You violated my baby sister!"

"_WHAT?"_ Lucius bolted upright, eyes darting with panic, staring at Bellatrix in disbelief.

"Well, in a manner of speaking," she sniffed. "From what she says, you tried to get your hands under her shirt, and when she turned you down, you invited her up to bed. Naturally, she refused."

"But, I didn't- surely I wouldn't have forced her- I can't have..." Lucius shoved both hands through his hair, fingers shaking with horror. "Bella, I was drunk, I don't remember- but even so, there's no way- what happened next?"

"You bid her good night and passed out up here."

He waited, but no more was forthcoming. "Where's the part where I-"

"IS PINNING MY LITTLE SISTER TO A WALL AND PUTTING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ALL OVER HER NOT BAD ENOUGH, MALFOY?" she shrieked, drawing her wand.

"Belle," Rodolphus's voice mumbled miserably from the next bed over. She ignored him as Lucius collapsed on his bed.

"Let me go back to sleep, you heartless bitch," he grumbled. "I don't think you understand that my head's going to fucking explode in about ten seconds."

"Hey, gorgeous," Rodolphus tried again. "C'mere. I have something for you."

"It can wait," she snapped. "Malfoy, you are going to go apologize to Cissy right this minute."

"Fuck that," he snorted, as Rodolphus called,

"But Bella, it _can't _wait. And it's getting rather uncomfortable."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed into slits, and she whirled on one heel and marched over to Rodolphus's bed. She flung the hangings aside and crawled in.

"Hey, Be- _FUCK!_" Rodolphus's bellow could have easily woken every one in the dungeon, but no sleepy faces poked out in the seventh year boy's dormitory- aching heads were merely buried beneath pillows.

"Bella," he whimpered, voice several octaves higher than normal, "What the hell-"

"That should take care of your little problem," she hissed, climbing out of his bed, leaving Rodolphus curled up in misery. "I said it could wait. That should put it off for a couple hours, at least. Now, Malfoy," she continued, advancing on Lucius once more, who fought the urge to draw his knees defensively to his chest.

"Look, I was drunk, it won't happen again. Happy?"

"No. I will not be content until you have begged for her forgiveness on you knees. She may or may not choose to grant it."

"Bella," Rodolphus called. Lucius had to admire his bravery. "Give him a break, we can all hold our alcohol like you can-"

"Did I tell you you could speak?" she snarled, whipping back around.

"No, but I don't think I need your permission to-"

"I swear I'll do it again if I hear one more word from you!"

Immediately, he fell silent. She turned once more to Lucius.

"Alright," he agreed quickly. "I'll say sorry. Just give me an hour so I'm coherent?" Lucius thought this was a very reasonable request.

"No! Absolutely not. Get up _now_, or it'll be worse for you than him!"

"Bellatrix," he wheedled. "Please, just let me-"

"_UP!_" she roared, and Lucius groaned loudly, dragging himself to his feet.

"You fucking bitch," he growled, staggering as one hand gripped his head. The pounding had redoubled when he rose.

"I should scourgify your mouth, and I hope you don't speak to my baby sister like that," she huffed, and began to make her was down to the Common Room, with Lucius close behind.

"Yeah? I can talk however I want. Fuck!" he said loudly. She ignored him as she moved down the stairs, inspiring him to shout. "Shit! Damn! Bitch! H- oh. Good morning, Narcissa."

They were in the Common Room by now, and Narcissa was among the few students already awake. Her eyes were huge and her lips parted, as she stared at him with a mixture of shock and revulsion.

"I just remembered," she said quickly, rising to her feet. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Narcissa," he called weakly as she scurried from the room. Bellatrix crossed her arms.

"Well, are you going to go after her?"

He did, but he didn't want to- didn't want to at all. He was certain he'd never had such an awful migraine before, ever, and the pain was literally making him sick to his stomach.

"Narcissa," he said again when he finally caught up to her in the corridor.

"Oh!" she tried to sound pleasantly surprised, but failed entirely. "How are you this morning?"

"Bloody horrible," he growled, leaning against the wall for support. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did last night... I cant exactly remember what... but never mind, I'm sorry. But I don't think you should have sent your _fucking crazy _sister into my dormitory this morning and threaten me! Even if I wasn't hungover, that's still a bit much!"

Narcissa looked taken aback. "I didn't send Bella up. Why would I do that?"

"Well..." So perhaps Bella had come up on her own. "You didn't need to tell her that I'd assaulted you! Because I did no such thing!"

"I didn't say that, either!" Narcissa was growing irritated now. "I know you were drunk last night, I'm not stupid and I don't have unrealistic expectations of boys! The only thing I said was, when Bella came over and asked where you were, that you were inebriated and had gone to bed," she huffed.

"But then, how..." She'd known precisely what had happened. She'd been no where nearby at the time, so unless she had picked the memory from Narcissa's mind, there was no way-

_Oh, fuck. _He felt this thought should be verbalized. "Oh, fuck. Bella's started learning Legilimency. We're all screwed."

"Lucius!" Her tone was sharp, and he glanced up, startled. "It may not be my place to ask you this, but would you _mind_ trying to watch your language? It's obscene."

"Of course," he said quickly. "Sorry."

She exhaled slowly. "You're forgiven. On all accounts."

"Really?"

She regarded his surprise with suspicion. "Should I not forgive you?"

"Please, do. I just expected to have to work a bit harder for it."

She smiled, and Lucius felt himself relax. "You may make it up to me in any way you see fit," she assured him.

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. So you're not mad, then?"

"I'm not."

"Good." He turned around, and promptly threw up.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Lucius, miraculously, did nothing to anger Narcissa to the point that she'd have no more to do with him. In fact, she seemed to grow more comfortable with him each day, eventually coming to sit with him by the fire in the evening, often going for walks with him around the lake, and revising peacefully beside him in the library. However, even by December, she would not grant him what he so desperately wanted, though she would gladly curl up next to him on the wide loveseat and snuggle chastely against his side.

"Aren't you going home for Christmas?" Narcissa asked curiously, lifting her head from his shoulder. They were angled before the fire, easily the warmest spot in the Common Room. Rodolphus and Bellatrix, who were seated mere inches further from the flame, were using their "bloody dreadful seat"'s position as an excuse to share body heat, though Narcissa doubted they could actually feel a difference from where she and Lucius sat.

"I'm not; my parents have decided they want to go somewhere warmer for the holidays and- well, you've never met my parents, but they're not the sort you want to go on holiday with." His expression was one of extreme distaste, but he did not elaborate. Rodolphus snorted, however, and lifted his head from Bella's neck.

"You know, whenever I try to figure out what the hell is wrong with you, it always goes back to your parents."

"Yes, _thank_ you," he snapped, cutting him off with a sharp look. Narcissa was concerned.

"But they're not... they aren't _bad _parents, are they?"

"Yes!" Lucius announced bitterly. Rodolphus laughed.

"Be fair to them, she going to think you we're bloody abused as a kid."

"I was," Lucius moaned, tilting his head back and sighing heavily.

"Drama queen." Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "See, Cissy, his parents are-"

"I don't want to talk about my parents!" Lucius interrupted loudly. "The point is, I'm never going on holiday with them again. Ever."

"But you'll be the only Slytherin staying," Narcissa said with concern. Lucius shrugged.

"I'll manage." By 'manage', he meant catch up on the school work that had been accumulating as he devoted more time and effort to Narcissa. He'd failed miserably so far-by his own standards, at least. Perhaps not by Narcissa's, as they spent exorbitant amount of time together, and she had, on occasion, allowed him to unbutton her blouse. Lucius felt particularly proud of this point, but Narcissa seemed far more interested in hearing about his day, his Quidditch practice, his theories and aspirations rather than have sex. Which Lucius thought was terribly unfair. He was making progress, but it was dreadfully slow, and he was beginning to fear that Rodolphus was right and he'd have to marry her before she'd let him get her knickers off. At the very least, it was, at this rate, unlikely that he'd have her before graduation.

But Lucius Malfoy did not give up. Malfoys didn't quit when things were not going to plan, although the usual tactics of bribery, intimidation and torture were, sadly, not applicable here. Still, he told himself smugly, he didn't doubt that she was steadily falling in love with him, and once she was fully dependent upon him, he would exploit that delicious little body of hers to his heart's content.

He closed his eyes in pleasure at the mere thought, blocking out the chatter around him to focus solely on the light, warm pressure of her, leaning against him, her breath brushing his neck as she settled her cheek back against his shoulder, and he reached out for her. When her delicate fingers curled around his, he lifted her hand to his mouth.

Anyone watching would assume he was merely pressing a chaste peck to her skin, but instead he kept his face entirely impassive as he sucked lightly on the knuckle of her index finger, flicking his tongue against the knob of bone. She tried to subtly pull away, but Lucius smirked and held on tightly, nipping playfully at the tendon of her thumb.

"Lucius," she tried to look stern, but the blush that was blooming gave her away.

"Hm?" He quirked an eyebrow innocently, but slid his tongue between her fingers, laving the ultra-sensitive skin at the apex of the digits.

It was too much. She whipped her hand back and folded her arms, eliminating any possibility that he might recapture one.

"I forgot," she said stiffly. "I still need to pack. Help me, Bella?" she implored meaningfully.

"For Merlin's sake, surely you can throw a few things in a trunk by yourself-"

"Help me!" she snapped, rising to her feet. With a heavy sigh, Bellatrix rose as well.

Rodolphus watched them leaving, a pleased smirk all over his face and eyes fastened on Bella's retreating bottom.

"She's got a great ass," he murmured in a satisfied way. "Not that you should be looking," he added hastily, throwing Lucius a warning glare. "because it's _mine._"

"You can have it, she's fucking insane," Lucius replied under his breath. Then, so his friend could hear, "Rodolphus, I haven't gotten laid in almost three months. I think I'm going to die. Is that possible? Do people just wither up and die when they can't have sex?"

"Er... I don't know." He frowned, thinking. "Maybe."

"I'm going to die," Lucius stated with finality. "I haven't gone this long with fucking since I was thirteen."

"Maybe it's time to give up, then. What if she just doesn't like you?"

"She does!" Lucius insisted. "She does like me! She's just unbearably prudish. It won't help if I break up with her. I don't want to have sex with just anyone-" he paused. "That's not true. I _do _want to have sex with anyone. But even when I'm sleeping with someone else, she tortures me... I _have _to have her!"

Rodolphus stared back, unmoved by his vehement passion.

"Yeah. Whatever. I guess you staying at Hogwarts means you'll miss the Montrose game?"

"I hate you."

* * *

Lucius was surprised at the twinge of sadness he felt to see Narcissa board the train and blow him a kiss as the Hogwarts Express departed. He firmly told himself that this was because two full weeks would pass without any hope of seducing her, and it would be terribly boring in the school with no other Slytherins about.

However, when he arrived back in the Common Room, brushing snow from his cloak, a warm, husky voice cause him to still.

"Hey, you." Francesca rose slowly and sauntered over, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him lingeringly. "I've missed you."

"You decided to stay behind?"

"Well, when I saw you'd put your name down, I figured it'd be a good chance for us to... reconnect."

Lucius did not reply, instead flinging his cloak onto a chair and settling into his own warm seat. Francesca sank onto his lap, running her fingers over his chest. Automatically, his hand slid beneath her snug sweater, stroking the bare skin of her back.

"How've you been recently?" she asked softly, pressing soft pecks to his throat as she savored the closeness that had been denied to her for the past months.

"Oh, you know," he began ambiguously. "Alright."

"Just alright?" she prompted in a kittenish tone, nibbling on he earlobe.

"Horny," he growled at last, crudely, as he shifted her abruptly so she was lying on her back. "She's been driving me mad," he confessed as he hastily yanked her sweater upwards, his hand sliding around to unfasten her bra.

"Maybe she's not worth it," she gasped as his hands and mouth moved over her bared chest.

"I'll have her." His reply, though slightly muffled, was full of confidence. "But right now, I'm going to have you."


	12. Chapter 12

"How much longer, Lucius?" Francesca panted. They were curled in Lucius bed, still slick with perspiration and gasping for breath.

"However long it takes," he groaned, collapsing onto his pillows and shoving a hand through his damp hair.

"I miss this," she persisted, twisting her hips against him provocatively. He grunted.

"What, can't find anyone to spread your legs for while I'm otherwise engaged?" he asked rudely. She rolled away, showing him her back as not to let him see how the comment hurt her.

"You know that I love you. That I won't be off with someone else while you're chasing the little blonde girl. Or anyone else," she added.

"S'at so?" Lucius turned onto his side, fitting his body around hers to spoon her. "Well, you can't blame me for being surprised that that." He began to carelessly fondle her breast as he spoke. "I mean, I know you like sex almost as much as I do."

"I only want you, Lucius," she sighed, finally facing him once more. Slowly, a deviant smirk curled the corners of his mouth.

"Don't tell me that," he purred, falling onto his back and tucking his hands behind his head. "Show me."

She crawled on top of him and kissed him, then laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes. "I love you."

This was, quite apparently, not what he'd meant. He placed a hand on top of her head and pressed downward experimentally, but she did not budge. "M'tired," she mumbled.

"Then go to your bed."

Her head lifted. "Let me stay with you tonight. There's no one else here."

"You know that I sleep alone. If you're tired, go."

"What about when we're married?"

"The Manor's pretty big, I think there're enough rooms for the both of us."

"You'd have us estranged before we're even wed!" she cried.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be visiting your bed on a nightly basis, but I don't like people in my room, and I sleep by myself. You know that."

"Surely you can make an exception for me?"

"Surely I cannot." He pushed her away. "If you're tired," he repeated, "then leave."

Francesca blinked several times, and he realized she was on the verge of crying. "Oh, c'mon," he cajoled, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "You know I love you, sweetheart. It's just how I am."

A large tear rolled off her eyelashes, and she sniffed. "I don't think you do."

"I _do,_" he insisted, sitting up. "How about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I buy you a nice little pre-Christmas gift. To supplement your real present, of course." He paused, thinking. "I should probably owl something to Narcissa, too."

She could not entirely hide her scowl, and he hastily added, "What if I let you pick it out?"

This had a certain appeal to the female Slytherin. It would be jewellery, of course, and she'd choose something that the stupid brat would love, and every time the girl wore it, Francesca would have the private pleasure of knowing that Lucius hadn't chosen out of affection; rather, his _true _love had picked it out to privately laugh. Perhaps she would wear it first- yes, that would be even better. She would get a necklace, try it on, and seduce Lucius while it hung around her neck. After they'd made love, she would take it off, put it in a pretty box, even wrap it- then dictate a note to Lucius as he lied about how he missed _dear_ Narcissa.

"That sounds alright," Francesca said at last, rising to her feet and kissing him once more with a wicked smile. "Good night."

* * *

"I missed you," Narcissa whispered, lips close to his ear as they stood on the station platform. Her arms were twined tightly around his neck, her flushed cheek to his cool one.

"Missed you too," he replied, slinging an arm around her waist. "How was your holiday?"

"Oh, simply lovely- but I don't want to go into that. I felt so dreadful knowing you were her all alone. And _thank _you for the necklace; it's absolutely gorgeous." She tilted her chin back so he could see that she wore it.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would suit you when I picked it out," he added convincingly. "And it does. Perfectly." He pressed a brief kiss to her lips as they made their way up to the castle amid the other chattering students.

"However did you keep yourself occupied while everyone was gone?" she asked, breath forming clouds with the words.

An image of Francesca draped nude across the table where, incidentally, Narcissa did most of her schoolwork, flashed through his mind. He quickly pushed it aside.

"Oh, you know. Studying. Essays. The boring, necessary things."

"Well," she exhaled slowly. "We're back now. And it _is_ splendid to see you," she said with almost painful sincerity. "I... well, I was actually at bit surprised myself at how much I wanted to see you while I was gone." With a quick glance, she peeked up at him through her lashes.

He grinned.

"I wanted to see you, too." _All of you._ He stopped and loosened her scarf, pressing kisses to the warm skin beneath.

"Your lips are so cold!" she laughed, but rested a soft hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to stay close. Filled with an unexpected rush of affection for the small, hapless girl, Lucius wrapped both arms around her waist, lifting her to his height, and placed a brief peck on her nose before returning her to her feet.

"You ready to go back to the Common Room?"

She nodded, but was still hesitant, as though she wanted something more. Lucius paused. _Could she possibly..._? But no. That was absurd.

Was it?

Lucius took her by the shoulders and kissed her. Not a fleeting, light brush, but a full and proper snog that left her suitably breathless, fingers curling around the front of his cloak.

"Let's get you somewhere cozier so we can take these off, shall we?" he suggested with dark grin.

To his shock, she bit her lip and, after a brief pause, nodded. "The scarf and cloak are a bit bulky," she qualified carefully.

"Right," he agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist lest she change her mind, and steering her the remaining meters to the castle. He was fairly certain she'd meant to be led to the Common Room, but Lucius simply couldn't wait that long.

Narcissa gave a tiny squeak of surprise as they deviated suddenly from the path down to the dungeons, as Lucius pulled her instead into a nearby broom closet. However, once he shut the door behind them, she moved willingly and eagerly into his arms, lips quickly finding his.

Lucius stumbled back against the wall, throwing one hand out for balance and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Once settled against the stone, he impatiently unfurled her scarf and unfastened the clasp at her throat. Ignoring her instructions, he did not stop there; rather, he reached down to the hem of her sweater and pulled upwards. To his surprise, she released him to lift her arms, facilitating the removal of her shirt. For a moment, Lucius's heart pounded with excitement as he flung it aside. Then, he paused.

_Am I imagining this?_ All signs pointed to yes, but it felt so real this time: her warm, soft hand running up and down his arms; the icy rivulets of water from the melting snow in her hair; her lips pressing tiny pecks along his jaw. If he was merely fantasizing, Lucius decided he really would rather not know.

He slid his palms heavily up her back, fisting his hands in her hair and tugging back gently. He dropped his mouth to her throat, inhaling deeply She smelled so unjustly _good_, something neither floral nor sweet, but feminine none the less. She was decadent, and he wanted to devour her.

He sucked lightly on her earlobe, but twitched in surprise when her fingers curled around his belt. Fantasy or not, he need to stop before he got carried away.

His hand dropped to cover her knee.

He should stop.

His hand slipped higher.

He should _definitely _stop.

"Malfoy!" The door was wrenched open, and Narcissa gave a little shriek and scrambled for her shirt. Lucius, however, did not move- he was momentarily unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he had _not _been imagining anything, and that _Rodolphus, _his so-called 'best friend,' had interrupted them.

"We need to _talk_, mate," he growled, tone suggesting Unforgivable curses.

"I think not, Lestrange," he spat back, looking down and noticing that Narcissa had apparently half-unbuttoned his shirt.

"Let me rephrase it for you then: Come with me _now_, or I will rip out your lower intestines, wrap them around your neck like a noose, and use it to drag you down to the Common Room."

"Lucius, maybe you should go. I, er... have to go to the library anyway."

"Narcissa, you just got back, you don't have any work- you don't need to use the library. Ignore him."

Rodolphus's eyes narrowed. Without another word, his hand shot out and seized Lucius's collar, hauling him forward.

"Let go of me, you stupid fuck!" Lucius snarled, managing to wriggle out of his shirt and dart away. Rodolphus flung the fabric aside, but paused in thought. Lucius was more agile, though Rodolphus was stronger. If the blond ran, Rodolphus knew he probably could not catch him. However, his eyes fell on Narcissa, who was still hovering nervously nearby.

"Hey, Cissy," he crooned, turning and approaching her with a broad grin. Her eyes widened fractionally, but she did not cower.

"If you lay one finger on me, Rodolphus, I'll hex your arm to next Tuesday."

"Cissy, do you see that?" he asked jovially, slinging a muscular arm over her shoulders and turning her to face the closet. "That wand there- that belongs to you, does it not? That one on the floor? And that one there- why, isn't that Lucius's?"

She did not reply.

"Now, Cissy, you know I won't hurt you," he assured her, placing a heaving hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair. She cringed. "I wouldn't do that, you're like a kid sister to me-"

"Alright, Rodolphus, enough. Leave her alone, I'll come with you." Lucius's eyes blazed with anger.

"Excellent," Rodolphus replied brightly, releasing Narcissa. She immediately removed herself from arms reach. Lucius gave her an apologetic look and bent down to scoop up his wand and shirt.

"Let's go," Rodolphus growled, turning to stride off towards the Common Room.

"You crossed a line," Lucius hissed once they were out of earshot.

"_I _crossed a line? You need to redraw your fucking _lines,_ mate," he replied darkly, but did not elaborate. They reached the Common Room but Rodolphus did not stop there, instead marching up to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

"So are going to explain yourself?" Rodolphus demanded, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring down at Lucius.

"Explain what, exactly?"

"It smells like sex in here. Your sheets are _disgusting_. I checked, and looks like Francesca stayed her over the break. If I were to guess, I'd say you were fucking her the entire time we were gone, and about half an hour before the train got here today."

Lucius paled. "How- how the _hell_ do you know that?"

"Because _I'm _not an idiot! And on an unrelated note, ever heard of a _condom_? Seriously, your sheets are repulsive."

"S'not my fault the elves haven't changed them yet today, and I don't like condoms. Francesca knows some sort of spell that keeps her from getting knocked up- and anyway, what did you expect me to do? I want sex, and Narcissa won't have sex. Francesca and I were alone for two weeks, what would you expect?"

"I expect that you do what you have to: take cold showers and jerk off every two hours if need be, but you fucking have a girlfriend!"

Lucius opened his mouth, prepared explain that Francesca was technically she, but paused. Perhaps Rodolphus wouldn't be as envious as he'd originally assumed.

"You're right." He closed his mouth, before adding, "And once she starts putting out, it won't happen again."

"Not good enough," Rodolphus countered. "You won't do it ever again, or I'm telling Bella."

"Alright," Lucius agreed hastily. "Never again."

Rodolphus sighed heavily. "You're an idiot," he repeated, "and you're going to get fucked over eventually. Sorry, mate, but it's true."

"Oh, shut up," he snapped. "I can take care of myself, and I don't appreciate being blackmailed. Until further notice, you and I are no longer on speaking terms."

Rodolphus began to laugh. "What are you, an eleven year old girl?"

Lucius spun around and punched him squarely in the nose, enjoying the snap of cartilage and consequent gush of blood. "If you interrupt me again when I'm with Narcissa again, it'll be your neck."

"F'anks a lot, assole," Rodolphus glared, mopping the blood with the back of his hand. "Where's da dibbiny?"

"Wouldn't know," Lucius replied with and airy shrug.

"Dis was a new shirb Bella bough' be for Chrissmas," he announced, pulling it off to prevent any more blood from staining it. "Now where's da dibbany?"

"Dittany won't help a broken nose. It's not my fault you never bothered to learn simple healing spells."

"Maffoy, I am _dis close _do killing you."

"Boo-fucking-hoo, get over it."

Rodolphus lunged but Lucius braced himself. They struggled upright momentarily, each trying to throw the other down, not noticing when the door opened.

"Oh my. Something you boys would like to say, or should I just let you hug it out?"

Rodolphus turned to acknowledge Bellatrix, and Lucius took to opportunity to shove him onto the floor. She rolled her eyes as Rodolphus swung out his leg, and Lucius sprang away.

"You two make five year olds look mature. And where are you shirts?"

"Is'sa long s'ory," Rodolphus told her, hopping to his feet. "Fix by nose?"

Bellatrix sighed at she pulled out her wand. "You need to learn how to do this yourself."

"I can'd."

"You're stupid, then. It's a simple spell."

"She's right, you're a fucking idiot-"

"Shut up Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you. Go find my little sister and leave Roddy alone. I've always had my doubts about you, but if you try to steal my boyfriend, I'll make it so you can't have sex with _anyone,_" she snapped.

"You should talk, Bellatrix. You wouldn't know a real man if he came up to you and fucked you senseless." He shot Rodolphus a scathing look. "But I suppose one hasn't, so it's difficult to say."

"Get out of here Lucius," Rodolphus snarled as Bellatrix quickly mended his nose. "I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier, either."

"I know, and it won't happen again," Lucius replied, with no intention of keeping the promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**_THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER. I AM USING ALL CAPS, BOLD, AND ITALICS TO REMIND ANYONE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE OF THIS FACT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH._** That said, if you are of age... Enjoy! :) Sorry it took so long; 6000+ words because I couldn't find a good stopping place!

* * *

Lucius was going to go mad. He had thought this was what he wanted. No longer did Narcissa limit him to kisses and brief caresses, but they still hadn't had sex- and it was getting to the point that every time she whispered 'stop,' he thought he would cry.

It was on one such occasion that Lucius made a spilt-second decision. They were on his bed, and she was lying beneath him as he leisurely kissed a line down her throat and shoulders before returning to her lips. Her legs were locked securely around his waist, and she gave a sigh of contentment as he kneaded her bared breast. She wore only her skirt and knickers, and Lucius had stripped down to his black silk shorts. His free hand slid stealthily along her upper leg and she patiently returned it to her knee, never breaking the rhythm of their kiss. Undeterred, he put his hands on her waist and slid her a bit lower, so when her ground his hips against her, she could feel him pressing against her through nothing but two thin layers of fabric. He felt her tense slightly beneath him, and could sense her uncertain objection to the suggestive rocking, but decided to permit it. Lucius felt a surge of excitement and began to stroke her thigh again, but Narcissa gasped and wriggled away, scrambling at the foot of the bed for her shirt. He groaned loudly, but Narcissa hissed, "Someone's coming!"

"It's not me," he growled under his breath, but the door of his dormitory burst open and raucous voices flooded the room. "Narcissa," he wheedled, sitting up and stroking her back as she clasped her bra, "they can't see us, pet," he gestured to the heavy drapes around the bed, "and they certainly don't mind that you're in here."

"I can't..." She shook her head as she re-buttoned her blouse. "I'm sorry, Lucius, but I just can't. Not while we're not alone."

"Come to Wiltshire with me over the spring holiday," he blurted unthinkingly.

Narcissa paused, turning to face him. "Really?" She had stopped before fastening the last three buttons, and his eyes dipped hungrily. Her hair was in disarray and her lips were red and swollen, parted in curiosity.

"Yeah," he breathed, crawling forward to curve a hand around her neck and capture her lips once more.

"Lucius!" she giggled, drawing away to finish the last buttons. "That would be... well, just lovely." She beamed at him. "I'd love to meet your parents and see your home."

_Fuck._ He'd forgotten that his parents would be there. Well, hopefully they'd behave themselves and stay out of his way while he had company.

"Absolutely," he nodded in agreement, reaching out for her leg. Narcissa laughed again and twitched away.

"I'll go owl my mum and tell her."

"Naricssa," he groaned as she turned away to get out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent escape, holding her close, her back pressed to his chest. "Don't go quite yet, beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the hollow beneath her ear and nudging against her bottom to remind her that if she left, she'd be abandoning him in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Lucius," she sighed, wriggling out of his arms and giving him a rueful smile. He rolled on to his back with a dramatic sigh.

"Have you read D.H Lawrence?" he asked suddenly, lifting his head. The question was suspiciously non-sequitur, but she took the bait.

"I haven't. I know he was one of the Wizarding authors whose books became popular with Muggles, too. Why do you ask?"

"He was quite a wise man. His philosophies were very sound."

She did not like where he was leading, but continued with cautious curiosity. "How do you mean?"

"Well, let's see. There's one quote I think probably sums it up: "Doing dirt on sex is the crime of our times, because what we need is tenderness towards the body, towards sex; we need tenderhearted fucking.""

"Lucius," she reprimanded sharply. He let his head drop once more.

"Fine. Go," he waved her off with overdone air, and she laughingly leaned over to peck his cheek. "Leave me in my misery. While you're off writing your little note, just know that I'm up here suffering."

"You'll survive," she assured him, neatening her hair and vanishing through the curtains. The noise level picked up once more, led, predictably, by Rodolphus yelling any number of suggestive things for the moments while she crossed the room. The door closed and the sound died down, and a moment later Rodolphus tore open the hangings on Lucius's bed, grinning. Lucius was buried beneath the blankets, face in his pillow.

"Go away Lestrange. I hate you."

"Oh, cheer up, mate! Holidays in just three days."

"Go _away._"

"Bella's going to come stay with me, and Evan's parents are going out of town-"

There was a loud bang, and Rodolphus was flung backwards as the hangings of Lucius bed snapped shut.

"What was that for?" he demanded, sitting up and rubbing head. "If you wanted me gone, you could have just _asked._"

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Narcissa asked nervously, checking her hair for the dozenth time in the reflective window of the Hogwarts Express.

"Absolutely delectable. Calm down, Narcissa; It's only my parents."

"I'd like to make a good first impression, though," she told him earnestly, brushing imaginary wrinkles from her robes. "It means so much to me, Lucius," she continued, stilling her fidgeting for a moment. "I want your parents to like me. And that you want me to meet them..." Her eyes found his, and she reached out to take his hand. "I know we don't generally talk about it in such blunt terms, but I know- not that I doubted it before, but I truly know now that you don't take our relationship lightly. This..." she exhaled, and pressed her lips to his briefly. "Well, this changes things."

_Confess. _The urge hit Lucius so powerfully, he actually opened his mouth to do so, but immediately closed it. Confess now? When he was closer than ever to getting what he wanted?

"In a good way, I hope," he murmured, drawing her onto his lap.

"Oh, absolutely. It makes everything more...real, somehow." Happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her cheek against his.

_I am the worst person who ever lived. _Where was this coming from? This- could it really be- remorse? He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He did not feel remorse. She was a beautiful woman and he wanted her; there was nothing shameful in him doing whatever necessary to obtain her.

"We're almost to King's Cross," he told her softly, and she untangled herself to gather all her belongings.

_There's nothing wrong with this_, Lucius told himself firmly. He wasn't hurting her; in fact, she had and would still enjoy herself immensely, and when it came time to end things, he could do so gently. And there was no rush, either. Perhaps he would wait until her feelings for him ran their course, and then the split could be amicable.

Maybe, after he was married, they'd remain friends. Lucius thought he would like that, and hoped she would too. Perhaps her strict scruples would loosen up a bit, and they could be more than just friends... The thought made him grin, and he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Hey, time to go." Rodolphus's head popped into the compartment, and he was grinning. "Can I say hello to your mum and dad too, Lucius?" he continued as Lucius stood and grabbed the handle of his trunk. "You're going to love them, Cissy. They're wonderful people. Very in love. Actually, they're-"

"Rodolphus, _shut up_!" Lucius snarled.

"I was just going to say that they're happy together. What, did you think I was going to call them-"

"Fuck off, Lestrange!" Lucius roared, loudly enough that Narcissa could not hear exactly what Rodolphus had called them.

"-which really, Lucius, isn't too bad. It could be worse. They could be abusive. Although that might be less embarrassing."

"Go away."

"Have a nice holiday! You too, Cissy."

He went off laughing, and Narcissa glanced at Lucius curiously.

"Don't ask," Lucius told her through gritted teeth, hoping beyond all hope that perhaps his parents would behave like parents this week.

"Er... alright," she conceded nervously. She turned her eyes forward again, and noticed that they were walking immediately behind a tall girl with caramel hair and dark bronze skin.

_Francesca,_ she thought with instant repulsion, but forced herself to remain loftily unaffected. She and Lucius hadn't spoke since their spilt, and Lucius never mentioned her, but Narcissa always felt that, whenever the older girl looked her way, it was with a mingling of hatred and superiority that made her want to cling to Lucius like some insecure, smitten child. Undoubtedly, though, Lucius had moved past ever thinking of Francesca, and Narcissa pushed away any private fears and walked on as though she didn't notice the other girl. Lucius obviously didn't.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! _Lucius's mind darted in a panic that he couldn't quite explain. Somehow, Narcissa and Francesca being in such close proximity was causing him great nervousness, and he felt an overpowering urge to transpose himself between the two. As soon as they were off the train, he cut in front of Narcissa, gesturing innocently. "My parents are right over there."

Narcissa craned her neck to see whom he was pointing too. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were, she supposed, the two elegantly-dressed blondes waiting a short distance away. Lucius's mother was a tall, beautiful woman, but the first thing that Narcissa noticed was that she was clasping her husband's hand in a manner that Narcissa typically associated with infatuated teenagers. When she spotted her son, her face lit up and she stepped forward, holding out her arms.

"Darling," she said warmly, enfolding Francesca in an embrace.

Lucius jerked to halt and swore under his breath, moving forward. "Mum-"

"You look lovely, your hair is getting so long!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I-"

"Mum, stop-"

"What is it?" she asked, drawing away.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be staying with my own family over the holidays."

"But Lucius said that he'd be bringing-"

"Mum, this is Narcissa Black."

Francesca quietly excused herself and Lucius drew Narcissa forward. Mrs. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up.

"Narcissa... Black, did you say? Well. It... It's very nice to meet you. I'm Rosalind Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy," she greeted them both in turn.

"The elves will just take your trunks, then... And Abraxas and I will see you back at the Manor shortly? Good." She grasped her husband's wrist and they both vanished with a crack. Narcissa whirled to face Lucius.

"You didn't _tell_ them that you and-"

"Merlin, Cissy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't 'Cissy' me," she hissed. "It's been six months that you haven't been with her, and you never bothered to mention you'd be bringing someone new home?"

"I- honestly, Narcissa, I don't write them much, I suppose I just said to be sure the guestroom was ready when I came back, I didn't think..." he broke off, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting uncomfortably.

"Obviously not," she scoffed, but took a steadying breath. "I just can't imagine what they must think of me now."

* * *

"But Abraxas, that doesn't change the fact that he didn't say a word- I mean, how long can he possibly have been seeing this girl?"

"Well, maybe months, and he just didn't mention it," he shrugged. "She's a Black, love. I don't mind it if he wants to bring home a Black. And it's not even the mad one- we should consider ourselves lucky. Francesca was from a perfectly fine family, and I wouldn't have minded it if they'd decided to get married, but a _Black-"_

"I suppose it's his decision. But what that poor girl must think-"

"It's Lucius's fault, darling, not yours. He-"

Abraxas broke off as Lucius and Narcissa appeared in the foyer.

"Welcome to our home, Narcissa. You two must be quite tired from your journey- I'll show you to you room. I think Abraxas wanted a word with Lucius."

"No I didn't," Abraxas replied, baffled. She shot her husband a hard look over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you said you _did,_" she told him meaningfully. "Now, right along this way, Narcissa."

Once they'd vanished from sight, Abraxas sighed and turned to his son. "You've upset your mother."

"I don't see why."

"Tell her next time, alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Tell her I thoroughly berated you?"

Lucius grinned. "Sure thing."

"Alright, then. How's Quidditch?"

* * *

"...And this is your room, it's adjoining to Lucius's- this was originally a small lounge area just off the main bedroom of this wing, but Lucius asked that it- how long have you two been seeing each other?" Mrs. Malfoy asked abruptly, interrupting herself when she could no longer bear the curiosity.

"About six months," Narcissa replied nervously.

"I see. And naturally he must think very highly of you to bring you here," she continued.

Despite herself, Narcissa beamed. Rosalind smiled gently as well, privately pleased to see that, even if the girl was a stranger, she seemed genuinely fond of Lucius.

"He's always been self-centered in that he doesn't think his personal decisions are of any one else's concern," Rosalind continued. "Even if he didn't mention you in any of his letters, I'm sure he's very fond of you. Now, supper should be ready in about fifteen minutes- perhaps you'd like to change out of your school clothes?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Once the older blonde had left, Narcissa dug through her trunk to find a set of modest chiffon robes, appropriate for the spring weather. However, no sooner had she removed her skirt and blouse, the door burst open, and Lucius bounded in.

"Look, Narcissa, I'm sor-" he broke off midsentence, and she raised one eyebrow, wordlessly inviting him to show himself out.

He did turn, but only to close and lock the door before whirling back around, a predatory gleam in his grin as he shucked his shirt aside.

"Lucius," she admonished, backing up with her hands raised as he stalked towards her.

"Your mother said we were eating in fifteen minutes..." The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed at the same moment his belt hit the floor.

"Really, Lucius, your mother said to get ready..." She already knew it was a lost cause when he closed the distance between them, but refused to sit or lie on the bed, as she knew he wanted her to.

"I have to change, too," he purred, standing so near that her nose brushed his chest. "Why shouldn't we get ready together?"

"Because you're talking about getting _un_dressed," she insisted as he brushed tendrils of hair teasingly from her face and neck. "Lucius..."

"Lie down." His tone left no room for dispute.

She obeyed but gave him a look of warning as he unfastened his trousers and stepped out of them.

"Lucius..."

"Darling," he replied, flashing her a grin as he dropped to his knees before her, capturing the heel of one foot and pressing a kiss to the tender spot below her ankle. "You're wearing those?" he asked, nodding to the robes as she smoothed his palms along her calves and thighs, savoring her slight shiver.

"Yes... Is that alright?"

"Mm..." His lips followed the same path as his hands, and he sighed, "Well, if you can't go naked..." He moved suddenly, turning her over and drawing her onto her knees, moving behind her and bringing her arms behind her back. She did not protest, instead submitting to his direction. Something rough but light slipped over one wrist and then the other, then moved upwards as he slid the sleeves of her robe up her arms. His hands passed heavily over her breasts as he wrapped the robe around to cover her front, one arm curling around her waist as the other linked around her knees, and he tipped her onto her back. Keeping the gown closed, he flicked the billowy fold of the skirt upwards so he could settle his hips between her thighs as he found the wide satin ribbon to tie about her waist. He subtly ground against her as he created a large, tidy bow, and kissed her before drawing away.

"These shoes?" His voice was rough, and she nodded hazily. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and she sat up, skirts still piled around her, leaving her legs bare. He guided one foot into its dainty slipper, his lips working over her knee and thigh before moving on to the second one.

"There you are," he purred, taking both hands and tugging her into a standing position. "All ready to eat."

"To...?" She stared blankly for a moment, before shaking her head rapidly. "Oh, yes! Supper."

Lucius sifted through his own discard clothing to find his wand, dropping lazily onto her bed. He flicked it once and the double doors between their rooms swung open, and summoned his robes. He shrugged the garment over his shoulders and pulled on his trousers but left the fastenings undone, grinning at Narcissa.

"My turn."

Narcissa blushed as she approached him, smoothing her hands over her chest and kissing him. He pulled her on top of him, capturing one of her hands and moving it down to where his pants were unzipped.

"You'll probably want to do that first," he murmured, words muffled as he suckled on her earlobe. She nodded but fumbled slightly, his insistent hardness making the task a bit more difficult. Lucius closed his eyes and tucked both hands behind his head, immensely enjoying himself. When she finally completed her task, she reached for the clasps of his robe, but he captured her hand once more and pushed it downwards. "You forgot the button," he purred. "If you think it would make things easier, feel free to use your mouth, too."

Narcissa's flush deepened to crimson, and she finished dressing him rather quickly. "That's obscene," she whispered, clearly scandalized by the implication of his words.

Smirking, Lucius grabbed her by the waist and rolled her over, pushing up her skirts and placing a hand on each knee to spread her legs. "Tell me you don't think it would feel good, though," he dared, dropping his head to kiss her inner thigh and letting his lips drift upwards.

"I- I don't..."

"Careful how you answer; I might take it as a challenge."

"Alright, yes, I'm sure it would be lovely!" she squealed in alarm, rolling away. "Isn't it about time we go?"

"Yes," Lucius agreed, rising at last and smoothing the heavy fabric of his robes, grateful for the thick, concealing cloth. Narcissa scrambled to her feet as well, darting over to the mirror to smooth her hair. When she finished, Lucius held out a hand and she accepted it, grasping tightly as he led her to the dining room.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. They're just my parents. They don't really matter that much."

"All the same," she replied archly. "I'd like them to think well of me."

When they arrived in the formal room, Narcissa was startled. Not by the grand, sweeping ceiling or elaborately carved ebony table, not the massive hearth or dazzling crystal. What caused her eyes to widen in surprise was Mr. Malfoy, leaning across to the chair on his right, kissing his wife quite enthusiastically.

"Oh, fuck, stop it!" Lucius's voice was not quite a whine, but Narcissa thought he looked ready to throw a temper tantrum as his father settled back into his seat and arched one eyebrow at his son.

"Perhaps at Hogwarts they don't mind your foul mouth, but you will not speak in such a way in front of your mother. How Slytherin has changed since I was there. I'm surprised Miss Black tolerates it although-" he had not missed Narcissa's displeased expression at Lucius's outburst- "I daresay she does not approve. Take a seat, Lucius."

"Narcissa, dear," Mrs. Malfoy smiled warmly as elves began to serve them. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Er..." she glanced at Lucius for support, but he was busy shooting daggers at his father. "Well, I'm also in Slytherin, obviously. I'm getting read for my O.W.L's-"

"You mean N.E.W.T's?"

"No, I'm in my fifth year."

"Your... _fifth_ year? My, that's-"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Abraxas said loudly over what Narcissa was fairly certain was 'Even younger than I thought.' "What's your favorite subject?" Abraxas continued.

"History of Magic," she replied softly and Lucius turned his head to smile at her, squeezing her hand under the table.

"What an excellent subject for a girl." Narcissa did not miss the slight emphasis Mr. Malfoy placed on 'girl,' and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing well enough in all my other classes that you shouldn't care what I'm actually interested in," Lucius told him coldly. Abraxas chuckled under his breath.

"I'm well aware, son. Your mother and I were quite pleased with your grades." He smiled at his wife and she beamed back. Narcissa noticed Abraxas's hand drift across the table and saw Rosalind reach out as well. Narcissa gave the tiniest smile, finding it charming that a couple that had been married for so long was still so obviously in love, but Lucius let his fork slip onto his plate, clattering loudly and causing his parents to break apart.

As they left the dining room that evening, Narcissa asked softly, "What was it, exactly, that Rodolphus was going to call your parents? They seem so wonderful and _so _in love."

Lucius grit his teeth. "Let's not discuss it, shall we?"

"But what could he possibly have to say about-"

"He thinks my parents are nymphos, alright? Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

He shot her a sidelong glance, expecting a disapproving glare or at least a disdainful retort, but she was silent.

"Anyway, would you like a tour of the Manor?"

"Yes, please."

"Right, well, that was the dining room we were just in-"

She shot him a wry smile but did not comment as he led her down a richly furnished corridor lined with elegant mahogany doors. Portraits in gilt frames peered curiously at them, and several greeted Lucius, but he ignored them.

"Through there is my father's study-" he pointed his wand at the double doors and they burst open, briefly revealing a beautiful, cavernous room as they strode by. "-my mother's-" the next set flew open, revealing a smaller, more feminine space. "-family room, the parlour-"

"What a gorgeous piano!" Narcissa exclaimed. Lucius paused.

"Do you play?"

"No, not at all, but Andromeda does and it's just lovely."

Lucius grinned, but in a manner that caused Narcissa to blush. One corner of his mouth curled upwards and one eyebrow arched, and his eyes gleamed in a way that made her heart speed up and stomach flutter.

"Well, beautiful, I may have had a lesson or two back when I was younger. If you'd like, I could play you a song."

Narcissa smiled back, and nodded. He led her into the room and sat down on the bench. She made to sit beside him, but he pulled her into his lap and tucked his chin over her shoulder, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her to place his hands on the keys. Lucius hadn't touched the instrument in ages; in fact, he often denied knowing how to play. If Rodolphus ever discovered his love of the piano... Lucius grimaced to think how he'd be mocked. However, he felt confident Narcissa would keep his secret, and began to let his fingers drift over the ivory and ebony, picking up half-way through a familiar song, letting his memory rather than intentions shape the music. Narcissa sighed and settled against him, eyes sliding shut as her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder.

"It's wonderful, Lucius," she sighed.

Lucius's ears perked at the sound of her voice. His hands continued with the soft melody, but he could swear she sounded...

"Enjoying it?"

"Oh, _yes,_" she breathed, letting her body melt into his.

_Well. I'll be damned. She's getting turned on._ Fuck, had it been so easy this whole time? Just bang out a few notes on the bloody piano and he could be banging her? Lucius felt his expression break into a deviously satisfied smirk, and he switched songs- this one was some sort of tango, starting slow but becoming sultry. He figured it could only improve his chances.

Stealthily, he slipped his wand from his robe pocket and tapped the keyboard once. Immediately the instrument began to play the accompaniment on its own accord, freeing his left hand but still maintaining music. He let the hand drop to her thigh, dancing along as they would on the keys. She did not object, and he decided to push his luck. His fingers snagged the fabric at her knees and began to slowly tugging it until the skirt freed her legs. Slowly, carefully, he placed a warm hand on her inner thigh, stroking upwards until his thumb grazed the edge of her knickers. He hesitated there for a moment, waiting for her patient rejection.

She remained silent.

Lucius's breath caught in his throat, and with utmost care, he let his finger drift against her cotton panties with light, teasing brushes. She shivered slightly, but after a moment spread her legs wider, while at the same time turning her lips to his, needing a reassuring kiss. He gave it willingly, happily, rather wishing she'd turn around to a more comfortable angle but he was loath to maneuver her himself, lest she be frightened off.

He increased the pressure of his touch, firmly stroking her through her knickers. Her hands pressed against the edge of the piano, pushing closer to him as she kissed him vigorously, demandingly, somewhat fearfully. He kissed her back with equal passion, pouring in every ounce of lust and reassurance her could manage. Unable to hold back any longer, he lifted his right hand from the keys and pushed the bench away from the instrument so she would have enough space to drape her knees on either side of him, as he quickly positioned her to do. Narcissa did not object; instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even nearer.

Lucius's heart was thundering in his ears as he half-rose, placing Narcissa on the keyboard. Neither of them noticed the right, discordant sound of the jumble of keys Narcissa sat upon as he reached between her legs once more, this time tugging her underwear aside.

He started as he had before, slowing the pace of their kiss to match the gentle caress, showering pecks along her lips and jaw as he whispered tender, mindless words of persuasive approval. Finally, when the though he might very well snap, he crushed his mouth to hers, tongue darting within as his finger dipped into her slick folds. Narcissa gave a startled little gasp and her grip in his hair tightened almost painfully, but she did not ask him to stop. Her tense, petite body quivered slightly as she clung to him, waiting for whatever came next.

Lucius braced himself against the ebony instrument, fighting to maintain control as he began to gently trace his finger along, finding her small, hidden nub and pressing down. Her answering cry very nearly caused him to lose it, and he was shaking with effort and he continued to stroke the spot. Narcissa seemed torn between shock and pleasure, but after a minute she noticed Lucius's gritted teeth and eyes, clenched shut. She couldn't quite vocalize her concern- his ministrations seemed to have robbed her of the ability to speak- but she placed one hand on his cheek and peered at him curiously for a moment.

"M'fine, sweetheart," he managed to growl, tucking his face into the curve of her neck and kissing her there. She nodded but did not entirely believe him, and eyes drifting down to the insistent bulge in his trousers. She'd always more or less ignored it (or at least tried to), but Narcissa knew it wasn't something she could do forever.

Extending trembling hands, hot with arousal and tacky with nerves, Narcissa began to fumble with the buckle of his belt. It unfastened with less struggle than she had imagined, but she didn't bother removing it from its loops before going to work on the button and zipper. From there, his trousers slid easily to his knees. Narcissa hesitated, unsure of how to proceed, but at last simply felt him through his shorts, attempting to familiarize herself with him before removing this last barrier.

At the same moment, Lucius slid his finger into her. Narcissa gave a little yelp, for that first time experiencing slight discomfort. Lucius hushed her with a kiss and drew the digit in and out several times, until her initial hesitation towards the sensation dissipated. His forehead rested against her neck and his words were indistinct and fevered against her throat, but he guided her hand back where it had been a moment before, making his intentions clear.

For a moment, Narcissa's hands curled around the band of his shorts, preparing to pull them down. She was certain she was going to do it, in large part because he was making her head spin and her breath come in quick, gasping moans, but suddenly, the reality of the situation struck her. Here she was, propped uncomfortably on a piano, skirts up around her waist, and Lucius, trousers around his knees and...

And...

Merlin, he was making it challenging to think straight.

"Narcissa," he voice was low and husky with need. "Sweetheart, please."

His patience was waning, and Narcissa knew she'd have to make a decision soon, but she just... If he would just... Just for a moment longer...

Narcissa's hands moved to grip his shoulders and Lucius grit his teeth. She would decide _now._

Lucius withdrew his hand from between her legs and pressed her knees wider still, steadying her with one hand and using the other to push down the final barrier of clothing between them.

He was only a little surprised when Narcissa cried out and pushed him away, but it did not lessen the crushing blow of disappointment and unsatisfied desire.

A string of profanities slid from his clenched jaw as he redressed with rough, jerky motions. Narcissa started up at him apologetically as she smoothed her skirts, but knew frustration more than true anger was driving him mad.

"Lucius-"

He help up a hand to silence her, but was turned away, knuckles white around the top edge of the piano. Narcissa wanted to give him some sort of reassurance, let him know that she was ready but the moment simply wasn't quite right, but everything seemed to be fuzzy, out of focus. There was a yearning ache between her thighs that she couldn't will away, and she was finding it difficult to keep from flinging herself back at him.

"Sweetheart, I need to go take a long, cold shower. You should probably get ready for bed." His voice was hoarse. Narcissa nodded and hurried off, but even after changing felt too keyed up to settle down to sleep. Try as she might, she could not stop fidgeting, and was finding it impossible to deny the desire to have him touch her again.

Lucius stormed up to his bedroom only after he was certain that he would not pass Narcissa on the way. He slammed the door behind him and tore off his clothes as he crossed the room, flinging them across the floor. Out of habit, he slammed the bathroom door too, and turned on the shower to an icy jet. As soon as he stepped inside, the frigid water cooled his feverish skin (and caused him to gasp several more profanities), but he remained under the glacial stream until his head was clear.

It was progress. Excellent progress. At this rate, he'd have her before the week was through- no need to lose his temper when he was so close to his goal. He did not permit any thoughts other than tactical plottings, unwilling to lose control again. Perhaps if he hadn't rushed her there at the end... But no matter now. He'd have plenty more opportunities before the holiday was over.

Lucius rested his forehead and fist against the cold tile, letting the chill wash away any remnants of desire. Next time, he would not lose his focus. If only he didn't find her so maddeningly appealing. If only.

Lucius turned off the water at last and wrapped a towel around his waist. He supposed Narcissa was curled contentedly in bed already, and while he brushed his teeth, he contemplated whether or not he should visit her. As he combed his hair, he knew she might have fallen asleep by now, but decided, as he headed back into his room, that he'd go in and kiss goodnight any part of her she'd allow him to.

He didn't have to go far.

"Narcissa! What-" She was in his room. _No one _was supposed to be in his room. Ever. This thought was immediately replaced by the realization that she was _in his room. On his bed._ "Narcissa..." No point in getting his hopes up. "What are you doing in here?"

She smiled shyly, biting her lip fiddling with the hem of her nightgown. She was blushing, but her timid nature did not stop her from replying.

"I think you know."


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa crept silently into the bedroom adjoining hers. She could hear water running and knew Lucius wouldn't be out for a while, but decided against returning to her room. After all, his was absolutely fascinating.

It was a vast, dark chamber, with massive glass doors leading to a balcony. These doors, which encompassed most of the eastern wall, were draped in heavy velvet, though Narcissa could not tell if the hangings were black of deep emerald. She imagined watching the sun rise from this room would be breathtaking. Her eyes continued to rove. Another whole wall was covered by bookshelves, with many books crammed haphazardly in, along with other mementos she was sure he'd placed there and forgotten about long ago. There was a small reading area and desk here as well, piled high with parchment, quills, and half-empty ink bottles. A sock perched atop the entire jumble, undoubtedly tossed there when Lucius was shedding the rest of his clothing, which littered the floor. She smiled at the inherent messiness of the room; while house elves could prevent any sort of uncleanliness, they were no match for Lucius and his natural, boyish sloppiness. On the wall with his wardrobe and numerous dressers, Quidditch posters were plastered to the polished stone. While the images of the best players in the league had been there for some time, the team posters changed every season, depending on which seemed most likely to win the Cup that year. This year, the Tornadoes zipped along contentedly on the wall of their fickle fan. Narcissa approached the posters, laughing softly to herself. Lucius Malfoy would never declare allegiance to a losing team.

She glanced down. The gleaming wooden surface of the low, long drawers had been used as a home for more knickknacks. Many publications all but drowned the rest of its contents, from old Daily Prophets to more Quidditch magazines than she could count and, as she lifted some others out of the way, a Play Wizard hidden towards the bottom (she quickly dropped this in disgust). A pack of Exploding Snap cards was visible, as well as empty chocolate frog wrappers, their cards nearby. And then, a photograph caught her attention. It was the only frame amid the rubbish, and with a sickened feeling, she read the inscription: My darling Lucius, I will love you always. ~Francesca. The photograph was somewhat old, showing Lucius and Francesca lying together in what appeared to be some sort of grassy meadow. Lucius lay with one hand tucked behind his head, and Francesca's head rested on his arm. He was smiling lazily at the camera and Francesca was giggling, occasionally pressing her lips to his cheek.

For a moment, Narcissa felt an irrational flash of anger. Then, quite calmly, she drew her wand, stowed in the pocket of her bathrobe. "Incendio." The picture burst into flame, and she watched it burn contentedly until it was nothing but a pile of ashes. At last, she turned to his bed.

It was absolutely enormous, and could have comfortably fit at least four. Narcissa, however, refused to be intimidated by it, and shrugged her robe off delicately before perching patiently on the edge.

She didn't have to wait long.

The bathroom door swung open and Lucius emerged wearing only a towel around his waist. He didn't see her at first, but Narcissa was pleased to see he appeared far more relaxed than he'd been earlier as he began shuffling through his drawer for something to wear to sleep. Narcissa was momentarily captivated by a drop of water sliding down the nape of his neck, between his shoulder blades and down his spine, so she didn't immediately notice him freeze.

"Narcissa," he turned around slowly. His eyes had not deceived him, after all. "What..." he broke off, seeming confused. "Narcissa, what are you doing in here?" he managed at last.

This is it. Narcissa sucked in a deep breath. "I think you know."

"Er... Do I?" he looked guardedly hopeful. "Perhaps... you can clarify?"

Narcissa's hands were trembling, but she rose slowly. "Why don't you guess?"

He approached her with caution, but reached down to take the hem of her nightdress in both hands. Eyes locked with his, Narcissa raised her arms. He dragged it garment upwards with aching slowness, knuckles brushing over her hips, waist, and the sides of her breasts before she was freed and he tossed the gown aside. He kissed her once, briefly and tenderly, before lowering himself to his knees. His gaze remained one her face, measuring her reaction, looking for any flicker of hesitation.

There was none.

He pressed his lips to her navel, eyes sliding shut as he inhaled deeply. His hands drifted up along her legs, teasing the sensitive skin at the back of her knees, running along her thighs until his fingers hooked onto the band of her knickers.

"Narcissa," he breathed her name quietly, reverently, but also questioningly. There would be no going back this time.

"Lucius," she replied, caressing his name in her throat, letting her chin tilt back and her fingers tangle in his wet hair. He sighed in relief, and pulled downwards slowly, lifting her delicate ankle to encourage her to step away from this last bit of clothing, her last shred of virtue. Then, he rose to his feet. She was shaking slightly, and he placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, pressing a soft peck to her forehead.

"Are you frightened?" he asked with such candid warmth and concern that Narcissa replied with stark honesty.

"Yes. Terrified."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a surprisingly tender gesture. "I wish I could tell you that it would be completely painless, but Narcissa," he paused. She was staring as an indistinct point past his shoulder. "Narcissa," he captured her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his eye. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you." His thumb brushed over her lips as he spoke, and her eyes were wide and trusting. "I'll be gentle," he promised, wishing that final bit of fear would leave her gaze.

"I know," she replied, tongue darting over the lower lip to moisten it. "Lucius... I love you."

"I love you too," he replied automatically, brushing her hair back.

"Alright, then. I'm ready." Her words were clipped and stout, full of determination. He almost chuckled at her resolve; this was, after all, mean to be an enjoyable, romantic thing, not an unpleasant pact.

"You sure?"

"I'm ready," she repeated, softly this time, but still with conviction. Hands steady now, she unwound the the towel from around his waist and let it fall to the floor. "I am."

* * *

Narcissa couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. And she never wanted it to end. The swirling blackness around her was warm, lush velvet, and her mind still couldn't quite come to terms with the pleasure her body had just experienced. But light was beginning to leak back, soft and flickering from the sconces Lucius had lit around the room. Her breath was still coming in quick gasps, and she turned her head to ascertain that Lucius was still nearby. His eyes were closed and Narcissa was certain she'd never seen anything so gratifying as the absolute bliss etched into his features- in that moment, he was unquestionably the most relaxed she'd ever seen him. A lazy, sated smirk toyed with the corner of his lips, and his chest rose and fell with deep, steady breaths. Narcissa sighed, rolling over to run her hand over the aforementioned chest, still slick with perspiration. One eye flickered open, grey and glowing with smug satisfaction. His smirk widened into a wolfish grin, and Narcissa blushed, pulling the blankets to her chin even as she cuddled up to him, twining their bare legs together. He propped himself up on one elbow, and dipped his head to kiss her with a tenderness that did not match his expression.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes," she breathed, and then laughed somewhat giddily.

"What so funny?" he asked, smiling as well as he stroked damp tendrils of hair away from her face and neck.

"It's me. Bella used to make fun of me for being cold and prim and proper and I didn't care, I didn't think I was missing anything, but now..." she beamed up at him. "Now I'm happy. You make me so happy."

"I aim to please," he replied with a wink, flopping onto his back with a soft groan. "Narcissa, that was... better than I could have imagined," he told her, aware she probably had no idea what a compliment this was. "Speaking of imagination... when we go back to Hogwarts, we're going to need to go have sex in all the places I fantasized about having sex with you in."

She raised one eyebrow, amused and curious. "And that would be...?"

"The Prefect's bathroom, the library, and the Great Hall."

Narcissa laughed. "I don't think the Great Hall-"

But Lucius wasn't finished. "My bed, your bed, a random classroom in the fourth floor East corridor, on the Grounds by the Lake, the kitchens, Hogsmeade, the Quidditch stands, Sompteaux - actually, that one might be easier while we're still on break- near the Common Room fire, the table where you study in the Common Room, the entryway to the girls' dormitories-"

"Lucius!" she exclaimed at last. "You're not serious! The Prefect's bathroom... Why, that's where we met! Surely you weren't thinking, all the way back then, about-"

"This? Yes. I was. Are you surprised?"

"You... you were still with Francesca at that point," she reminded him.

"I broke up with her because she was clingy and boring and you were interesting, you were captivating, Narcissa, and you were all I could think of from the moment I laid eyes on you. You still are."

Content with this explanation, Narcissa settled back into her pillows. "Well. I still don't think the Great Hall is an option."

"But you'll consider the rest?"

"We'll see," she laughed.

"Let go take a bath," he suggested brightly. "It'll make you less sore in the morning," he informed her knowledgeably.

"Just a bath?" She fluttered her lashes in playful coquetry.

"Ah, give me ten minutes and some pumpkin juice, darling, and I can make it much more than that."

* * *

"Abraxas Malfoy." The voice was low and dangerous, cutting through the soft silence. "You get back in bed this instant."

Hand frozen over the handle to his bedroom door, Abraxas exhaled in exasperation. "Rose. I was just going to get a glass of water."

"Call an elf," she supplied instantly. "You haven't set foot in the kitchens for over a year."

"Is it illegal for a man to walk about his own home?" he demanded with bravado.

"You leave those two alone," Rosalind snapped icily.

"Rosie-"

"No, don't you dare! Come here."

"She's a Black, Rosalind. A Black. I never expected he'd pick out a good girl on his own... I mean, Francesca was decent enough, I did like her, but she wasn't a Black, for Merlin's sake! I don't want him ruining his chances." Even as he defended his argument, he was crossing the room towards the large bed they shared.

"I think he's doing fine on his own," she cooed, soft and sweet now that she knew she'd won.

Abraxas grumbled under his breath as he climbed back beneath the sheets, something about 'purity of blood and body' but Rosalind ignored him, leaning over for a kiss that he gladly gave.

"I want him to marry this one."

"Well, don't tell him that, or he'll break up with her on the spot just to spite you," his wife warned wisely.

Abraxas chuckled softly, pulling her into his arms. "He's so difficult."

"He takes after his father."

"Yes, also where he gets his stunning good looks."

"And vanity."

"And intelligence."

"And arrogance."

"And his wit."

"And his vanity."

"You already said that one!"

"Yes, well, I thought it needed repeating."

* * *

"Lucius?"

"Hm?"

He was only half listening, and she knew it. He was dragging a soft, sudsy cloth over her body with relish and she knew his delight in finally having her entirely far outweighed his interest in her words at the moment.

"Never mind." She let her eyes drift shut in contentment, sinking deeper into the steaming water and settling against him. She felt strangely aware and yet disconnected; as if every nerve in her body was suddenly alert in ways she hadn't known to be possible, but with such exaggeration that she felt separated from her body.

Lucius leaned forward to press a tiny peck to the nape of her neck, then the tender spot beneath her year, and then suddenly, they were warm, open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders and throat.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned, abandoning the washcloth in favor of letting his bare hands slide over her spine. "Sweetheart, this may be a problem."

Concerned, she turned to glance back at him. "What is?"

"I... I don't think I'll be able to stop touching you now."

Narcissa laughed, clumsily shifting so she could face him fully. She drew herself up onto her knees, with one on either side of him, and scooped up handfuls of water to pour over his neck and chest. "So don't," she suggested, running her fingertips over his slick skin. "Why should you have to?"

Lucius needed no more encouragement.

* * *

"Lucius. Love, you need to wake up."

"Hmmfgh."

"It's eight thirty, and you mum asked that we be ready by ten."

"Nghmm."

"Lucius," Narcissa sat up, stroking his hair. His face was buried in his pillow, and he groaned something incoherently before flinging out an arm, curling it around her waist, and pulling her snugly against his nude body.

"Oh, sweetheart, shut up and go back to sleep," he mumbled into her neck. His free hand wandered aimlessly over her but he eventually wrapped the other arm around her shoulders and sighed heavily, contentedly. Narcissa wriggled and pushed at his arms, trying in vain to free herself.

"Lucius, we have to get ready!"

"Stay still," he begged, and for a moment Narcissa paused in concern, but immediately realized that her squirming was making him hard, and that this could work to her advantage. She twisted her hips again, and he groaned, grip loosening as his hands moved to her waist. His movements were lethargic and slow, however, and she was able to dart away and hover just out of reach by the edge of the bed.

"You're so mean," he moaned pitifully, blinking up at her sleepily.

"Come take a shower with me," she suggested, grinning.

"Why? We have a perfectly cozy bed... I don't like shower sex." He pulled the blankets up to his chin, eyeing her hopefully.

"You prefer no sex to shower sex?"

Lucius grinned at how she blushed when she said 'sex.' "Now, that's not what I meant. C'mere, sweetheart." He held out a hand, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"We have to get ready-"

"Narcissa, when my mother says 'ten', she knows that means I won't get out of be until eleven, and we won't be doing anything until one. She plans ahead with the knowledge that I do not, under any circumstances, leave bed before ten thirty on holidays."

"I'm going to go take a shower," she announced, and flounced off to the bathroom.

Lucius pulled a pillow over his face, made a loud sound of protest, and sat up, tossing the pillow aside.

"Glad you could join me," Narcissa looked up with a smile when Lucius appeared around the marble outcropping that sectioned the shower off from the rest of the lavatory.

Lucius ignored her, brushing by to changed the dial on the faucet. Immediately, the water changed from a jet to a heavy downpour from the entire ceiling over the shower, creating an all encompassing warmth for them both. Lucius turned back to her and kissed her hastily, backing her against the marble.

"Why do you torment me?" he inquired helplessly. Narcissa laughed, reaching for his shampoo. He allowed her to massage his scalp for several moments, but was too impatient to permit much more.

"Bend over, sweetheart," he purred in her ear, "and put your hands on the wall."

He smirked in satisfaction when she obeyed, sliding his hands over her waist and taking a firm hold on her hips. He wondered for a moment if he should wait, take his time and be gentle, but she turned her head so he could see her lips parted and eyes closed in blissful anticipation. The water streamed over her flawless features, and he watched a drop slide luxuriously over shoulder. He couldn't wait any longer; he let his own eyes drift shut and thrust into her.

"Oh!" Narcissa gave a tiny yelp of alarm as she lost purchase against the tile. Her hands slipped and she tipped forward, scrambling for something to hold on to. Lucius overbalanced, arm swinging outward and smashing against the wall.

"Fuck!" he cried, grasping his throbbing elbow and therefore forgetting to break his fall. "Damn it! This is why I don't have shower sex," he groaned. "I'm going to be bruised and- are you alright?"

Narcissa glanced down at him guiltily; she had easily found her balance and was entirely unscathed.

"Er... Yes."

Lucius shook his head mournfully, but quickly clambered back to his feet. "C'mere, you..."

Narcissa shrieked as he playfully grabbed her around the waist and hauled her out of the shower and onto the fluffy white carpet. "I didn't get out of bed to give up that easily, beautiful," he whispered, nudging her legs apart and sliding into her once more.

"Lucius," she gasped, placing a hand on his chest to indicate that he should stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, attempting to kiss away her concerned little frown.

"No... It's just..." she winced and shifted against him, stealing his breath. "I wasn't expecting to be so... I didn't think that I would..." she broke off, before finally blurting in a rush, "Lucius you have to get off me. Now."

"I... what?" He withdrew, staring at her blankly.

"It's just, I didn't think it would hurt today. But it does. I... I'm sorry," she said hurriedly; he looked crushed.

Lucius rolled over onto his back, slinging an arm over his face so she would not see his dissappointment. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's fine." The words fell flat.

Narcissa bit her lip as she slowly sat up, glancing down at him. She appreciated that he did not force the issue, but she did feel rather bad for dragging him from bed with the promise of sex and then denying him. Again. If only there was some way...

Suddenly, she had a very vivid memory of a night, over a year ago, when Rodolphus had come to visit Bellatrix in the country. Narcissa had been sent to fetch them, and, blissfully innocent at the time, had opened the door of Bellatrix's room, unannounced and uninvited.

Bella had threatened to kill Cissy for barging in, and Rodolphus had dissuaded her. But that wasn't what Narcissa was recalling now. At the time, she had been utterly repulsed, but... well, Rodolphus seemed to have been enjoying himself, and Bella was in no way visibly scarred by it...

Lucius's eyes flew open in disbelief and he sucked in a quick gasp of air as her warm, damp mouth closed around the head of his swollen cock. Startled, Narcissa drew back quickly, flushing deep red.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Fuck, sweetheart, don't stop," he blurted, sitting up to give her a brief kiss, resting his thumb in the hollow beneath her ear and lacing his other fingers through her hair. Without removing his hand, he eased back down slowly, pressing his lips to her throat as he went. Her eyes slid down his shoulders and abdomen, and then back up to meet his. She looked nervous.

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"I do!" she insisted. "I just, I don't know... how." She blushed again, and Lucius guided her so she was lying half on top of him, chin resting on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Work your way down," he suggested.

* * *

"Lucius, darling!" Rosalind glanced up in surprise as Lucius stroke in, looking resplendent. He shot her a wide grin as he settled himself into a wicker chair, looking out affectionately over the grounds through the expansive windows of his mother's conservatory.

"Gorgeous days, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, holding his hand out to Narcissa as she slipped into the room behind him. Rosalind looked curiously at the grey skies and relentless drizzle with a small shrug, but turned to the more pressing question at hand.

"Why are you awake so early, dear?"

"You said we were doing something at ten, didn't you?"

"Well, yes... but I never imagined you'd actually... Narcissa, dear, feel free to help yourself to anything for breakfast."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Rosalind continued. "I actually wasn't planning on going until noon-" Lucius shot Narcissa a victorious look, "-but if you two are ready to leave, then we can certainly head out earlier."

"Where're we going?" Lucius asked lazily, slinging his feet up and covertly pointing his wand at Narcissa's chair, so it zipped closer to his. Rosalind took a sip of tea to hide her smile.

"London. I thought I'd take you two shopping today. I'd like to get to know Narcissa a bit better."

For a moment, Lucius's grin flickered. "Mum... can't we stay in today? I... er... hurt my ankle playing Quidditch, and all that walking... yes, I think it's best if I just stay in bed today." He shot a suggestive smirk at Narcissa with these words, and she flushed a faint pink.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if Lucius isn't feeling well, I'd still love to go in to town."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Narcissa. She'd had her doubts about the girl's age, but she was already beginning to prefer this tiny little blonde who could outwit her spoiled son to Francesca.

"Alright, it'll be a girls' day then," Rosalind agreed with a conspiritorial grin. "Shall we head out now?"

Lucius scowled, sitting upright. "Wait a minute, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Shopping, dear, I thought I'd mentioned?" Rosalind replied innocently, rising to her feet. Narcissa rose as well, and Lucius sprang to his feet, looking betrayed.

"But, Lucius, your ankle-" Narcissa began with falsified concern. He rolled his eyes and curled an arm around his waist and, while his mother's back was turned, nipped her earlobe and dropped his hand to her bottom.

"Shut up, sweetheart. It feels better now."

She grinned in a cheeky, triumphant way that made him pause, startled. Something had changed. She was still her same, sweet self, but some reserve, some last barrier, had melted away. It wasn't the sex. It was the intimacy.

The thought made him uncomfortable for a beat. Intimate emotions were not his strong point, and he wasn't entirely sure how to sufficiently deals with hers towards him. But she took his hand and lightly, playfully kissed the tip of his nose, and his reservations dissolved. She was his Narcissa, not some emotional wreck with a penchant for talking about _feelings__. _And today- if they could manage to shake off his mother- could turn out to be a good deal of fun.

* * *

"... and tell me about your family, dear."

"Well, I have two sisters, Bella and Andromeda, they're in their seventh and sixth years."

"I've met Bella..." Rosalind said, unable to entire hide the note of trepidation in her tone. "She's quite, er..."

Narcissa laughed; a clear, bright sound. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, I do love my sister, but we're nothing alike. Don't worry."

Rosalind laughed as well, surprised but delighted by her frankness. "Are you two getting hungry? There's a darling little place to eat on the street down from Ambrosi Alley."

"That sounds nice," Narcissa offered, though Lucius, lagging a step behind, did not reply.

"Lucius?" his mother prompted. He glanced up, startled, clearly having been pulled from a reverie.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

"You've been quiet, dear. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Mum," Lucius sighed, eyes sliding longingly back to Narcissa once she turned away. The girls resumed chatting, and Lucius' gaze roved over Narcissa's pale blue robes hungrily. She ran a hand carelessly through her hair, and Lucius grit his teeth. He had to get them out of the street and away from his mother.

"And here we are," Rosalind said with a smile.

"It's quite busy," Narcissa commented, seeing no empty tables.

"Yes, but they know us here, dear. Jeanne, darling!"

"Rosalind Malfoy! Why, I haven't seen you here in months! How have you been?" The restaurant's own was a middle aged, cheerful witch, who kissed Rosalind on each cheek before greeting Lucius. "And _you _I haven't seen in years! Goodness, Lucius, look at you!" she beamed, undeterred by Lucius's somewhat sullen expression. "But _you _I've never seen before," she finished, observing Narcissa curiously.

"This is Narcissa Black. She's a friend of my son's."

Jeanne's face split into the widest grin yet. "Oh, are you now? Well, come along you three, I have a lovely table for you on the patio."

The patio was a secluded little spot in the back garden, where the spring blossoms were in full bloom and the sun shone. They settled at a small, white linen covered table, and were immediately served drinks. "You just look of the menu and tell Ella what you'd like, and I'll be back in a bit."

"This is beautiful," Narcissa gushed with sincerity, looking around. "What a sweet place."

"I'm glad you like it. I actually came here for the first time when I-"

Lucius toned her out, instead lowering his head to covertly steal glances at Narcissa. He wondered how angry she might be if he pulled her aside, and if she would forgive him if he coaxed her into another orgasm. He frowned slightly, considering her words that morning. Precisely how sore was she? And how long would it last?

"Is everything alright, Lucius?" Narcissa asked gently, concerned by his vague scowl in her direction. He blinked quickly.

"Yes, of course. Everything's fine," he assured her with a brief smile. Beneath the table, he rested his hand on her thigh. She patiently nudged it down to her knee, as she continued to chat idly with Rosalind. Lucius unconsciously pushed out his lower lip as his brow creased, unaware of his comical expression until his mother burst into laughter.

"Heavens, dear, whatever are you pouting about? I haven't seen that expression since you were about six years old." She shot Narcissa a conspiritorial grin. "It didn't work on Rodolphus, so he gave up on it."

In actuality, Rodolphus had rudely announced that it made him look "even girlier than usual, you stupid queer," but he didn't think his mother or Narcissa needed to hear that part.

"Nothing, Mum," he sighed. "Is our food here yet?"

"Well, seeing as we have yet to order, I'd say probably not."

* * *

"Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy, I had such a wonderful time today!"

"Dearest, it was my pleasure. You can send those bags up to your room with the elves, and I'll let you and Lucius freshen before dinner. We'll eat in an hour."

As soon as she was out of sight, Lucius pushed Narcissa against the wall, kissing her eagerly. She laughed and permitted his heavy-handed caresses for a moment, but placed her fingertips lightly on his chest to indicate that he should stop.

Lucius felt a nasty wrenching in his midsection. He had a sudden, fervent terror that she was going to tease him. What if she withheld sex? What if the fact that she was no longer a virgin meant nothing, and she'd still only let him have her on special occasions? What if she taunted him with the idea of sleeping with her, now that he knew what he'd be missing? Lucius knew himself well enough to be aware of the fact that he would jump through hoops for her, and felt a strong, swift resentment towards the young woman in his arms. Conniving little-

"Darling, not here," she whispered, eyes moving self-consciously about the foyer. "Should we go up to your room? Or is there somewhere closer?"

Immediately, Lucius was flooded with shame. He needed to stop ascribing such manipulative plots to his Narcissa; she was sweet and naive, and he realized it would never even occur to her to use sex to get her way.

"Why don't we got sit in the parlour for a while, beautiful?" he asked, slipping an apologetic arm around her waist. She seemed surprised by this suggestion but nodded agreeably.

"I think your mother's quite nice," she told him as she settled onto a fainting couch.

"She like you too," Lucius replied distractedly.

"How did your parents meet?"

"They've known each other forever. Since they were kids."

"Family friends?"

Lucius nodded. "Yeah, their parents, my grandparents, always wanted them to get married. My father's three years older, so they used to bring my mother to the Manor all the time and tell him that he needed to look after her. In fact..." he moved over to a large bookshelf, and pulled down an old photo album. Narcissa sat up curiously as he settle beside her, flipping it open to the first page. "That's them when my mother was first born."

In the picture, a small blonde boy peered with shy curiosity at a tiny baby in a bassinet. The infant stared back frankly, and the pair never moved except to blink. Lucius chuckled softly, shaking his head. "They were odd kids."

He flipped to the next shot, about a year later, young Abraxas grinning as his future wife crawled haltingly in his direction. He was holding out his hands in encouragement, and a babyish smile was plastered on her face.

"He more or less taught her to walk, because he wanted her to be able to play outside with him. Tried to put her on a broomstick when she was two, but she didn't like that so much." He turned a few more pages, to a photograph of Rosalind swimming and splashing delightedly, and Abraxas fretting on the pier over the pond, watching her nervously. He looked to be about eight.

"He doesn't like the water much, my father, but he never could keep my mum away from it. They did everything together, except my mother would watch him fly, and he watched her swim. They were always convinced that the other was going to die at any moment. This is from when my father left for Hogwarts for the first time..." he turned a few more pages. "Mum cried for days. He wrote to her all the time though- she's still got the letters somewhere. When she finally started, he was starting his fourth year, and she was terrified that her wouldn't want to be seen with her in school. Turned out that wasn't the case at all, but he wouldn't ask her on a date until after she'd graduated. Wouldn't ask anyone else out, either. He told her later that he needed to wait until it was socially acceptable for him to be in love with her, but here's one from when she was sixteen and he was nineteen..." he rifled through the book to find a picture from Christmas time. They were both seated on the floor, exchanging presents amid a pile of gifts, but they were carefully not touching, and the was a sort of awkward hesitation that had been absent in the earlier snapshots. Narcissa could see, without explanation, that they were trying too hard to appear comfortable with friendship, but both of them clearly were ready for their relationship to progress past that point.

"Two years they acted like they were merely old friends, but her asked her, unofficially, of course, to marry him on the night of her graduation."

Narcissa smiled, "I assume she said yes?"

"Actually, she said no. She was so frustrated with him at that point that, while she'd always wanted to marry him, she told him he'd waited too long to show any romantic interest in her, even though she knew perfectly well why he hadn't. The next time he asked, though, she said yes."

"And when was that?"

"The next day."

Narcissa laughed. "And I suppose that night they-"

"I like to think they stayed up discussing the nature of their relationship."

She laughed again, closing the book and taking it from him. "I think that's a wonderful love story. They're so happy. I hope I'm that happy after, what, twenty years of marriage?"

Lucius made a sound of vague agreement, ignoring the knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"But for now," she continued, putting her arms around his shoulders, "I'm as happy as I could possibly dream of being."


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Just another one for you guys, there's drug use in addition to the usual stuff :p**

_Party at Evan's. 11. _

Lucius looked up with a grin. Rodolphus's hurried scrawl suggested that he'd just heard and hastened to share.

"Hey, Cissa," he called crossing his room and knocking on her door.

"Come in!" she called brightly. He pushed open the door to find her wearing a towel and nothing else. For a moment his reason for entering slipped his mind- and here he'd though that would stop once they started having sex. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"What is it?"

"Er... party," he managed at last, crossing the space between them in three strides and kissing her deeply. "But we don't have to go. We can stay here."

"No, I like parties."

_Not Evan's, _he thought quickly, but did not add this. Evan Rosier's parties were infamous, but tales of them had probably not reached Narcissa's innocent ears- as he considered them, he kissed the lobe of each one.

"Then get dressed, pet. We need to leave in an hour."

She glanced at the timepiece on the mantle above her fireplace. "We leave at eleven? _Tonight?_ That's a bit late, isn't is?"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you need to get out more. Yes, eleven. Go on, then," he grinned and yanked her towel away. "Go get ready."

She blushed at his appraising, hungry stare, but moved to retrieve her clothes nonetheless.

"Will this be alright?" she asked, holding her robe up before her body, somewhat protectively.

"Of course. And we won't be Apparating, by the way."

"Oh? How will we get there? And why won't we be Apparating?"

"I'll call for a pair of thestrals and a carriage. And," he added with a wink, "you'll see why later tonight."

* * *

"Lucius! Cissy!" Rodolphus called out at they headed across the broad lawn of the Rosier Estate. Bellatrix waved as well, and the two couples met on the walkway winding up towards the manor. "Made it alright then?"

"Wouldn't miss one of Evan's parties, would I?" Lucius countered, grinning and not mentioning how'd he'd gladly done so if Narcissa had preferred it.

"S'pose not. Got Cissy to come too, I see?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. The two sisters had fallen in step behind them, and were chatting happily.

Lucius smirked and laced his fingers, stretching his arms out before him so the knuckles cracked. "Hell yes I did," he said in a wicked undertone. "About five times in the past twenty four hours, as a matter of fact."

Rodolphus's jaw dropped, and he gave a whoop. "Congratulations, mate!" he laughed. "_Finally. _Shit, I didn't think you were ever going to-"

"Hey, shut up, yeah?" he muttered, jerking his head towards the Black girls, who had stopped speaking at Rodolphus's outburst.

"Yeah, sorry, mate," Rodolphus apologized, dropping his tone. The girls resumed chatting. "So, how was she?"

"Worth the bloody wait. Not to say, of course, that I don't still regret waiting-"

"Did she cry? She looks like a crier."

"Er, not really. Teared up a bit, only for the first moment though. Merlin, I thought you were exaggerating when you said she'd be tight, but..._ damn._ Did Bella cry?"

Rodolphus snorted. "Are you kidding? She slapped me for hurting her, thought about it for a moment, then said 'harder.'"

"She's psychotic, you know that?"

Rodolphus shrugged, unconcerned. Lucius returned the topic to Narcissa.

"Anyway, thanks for the tip about giving her a bath, too- we fucked in the tub again, and- you're not going to believe this- but she woke me up in the morning by telling me to get in the shower with her, but then decided she was too sore; I, obviously, was a bit put out, but then she actually got on her knees and started sucking my dick, like it was the most natural thing in the world and she didn't even have to think twice!"

"Does she give good head?" Rodolphus asked with a trace of irony.

"Hey, don't ask like that- It wasn't her fault she'd never done it before, and she was very open to...er... guidance. So yes. It was good."

"I once had a girl bite me. Seemed to think that if I didn't mind her biting my neck, I wouldn't mind biting elsewhere."

"She didn't _bite _me," Lucius replied, aghast. "She was just a bit timid. Fast learner, though."

"So, you were actually able to control yourself long enough to get her to finish too? That's impressive, considering how long you waited."

"Yeah, I know," Lucius smirked.

"Well, I guess Bella and I both lose, then."

"Lose what?"

"Well, she thought you'd cum in your pants before you even got the chance to get inside of little Cissy; I had more confidence, though. I bet her you'd get inside of her. For a couple seconds, anyway."

"Oh,_ fuck you,_" Lucius snapped, wishing, as he often did, that he was taller than Rodolphus so he could glare down at the other boy.

"I mean," Rodolphus continued, ignoring the interjection, "I was closer, so maybe that still counts."

.

"-he was just so sweet and romantic about the whole thing, Bella. He told me he loved me and afterwards filled up a bubble bath for us, and we stayed there for hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company, and it was absolutely perfect."

"Really? Romantic? That doesn't sound much like Malfoy."

"Oh but Bella he _was_ he was just so gentle and careful and he tried so hard not to hurt me- he was an absolute darling the whole time, so much more patient than I would have expected, too."

Up ahead, Lucius shoved Rodolphus, who responded by easily knocking him over. Narcissa gave a little gasp but Rodolphus quickly pulled him back to his feet, laughing. Lucius glanced over his shoulder, looking somewhat embarrassed, but Narcissa smiled at him and he grinned back. Their gaze lasted a moment too long and Lucius, not watching where he was stepping, stumbled over a hidden rock. Rodolphus grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling again.

"Anyway," Narcissa dropped her voice as the boys began to talk again. "It was perfect"

.

"Fuck." Rodolphus was staring at him, incredulous. "What the hell was that?"

"It's dark, alright?" he replied defensively.

"No, not that... You're going to marry her, Lucius," he told him seriously.

"I- what would make you think that?"

"You just are. You-"

"Er..." Narcissa paused. "What is that?"

They all stopped, listening.

"That rumbling... what is it?"

Bellatrix understood first. "Cissy, that's the bass," she laughed. "Evan's got music on."

"Oh," Narcissa murmured, looking embarrassed. Lucius smiled and took her hand.

"It's alright, pet," he assured her as they reached the from entry. Narcissa moved forward to knock, but Lucius stopped her. "Down here," he gestured to a narrow staircase hidden behind some shrubbery and heading down to the foundation of the house. She eyed it mistrustfully.

"Come on, Cissy," Bellatrix shook her head mockingly. "Scared?"

"Of course not, she sniffed haughtily, but held Lucius's hand a bit tighter. They moved quietly down the steps, which were wide enough for only one at a time. The rhythmic thumping of the stereo became more pronounced here, and Narcissa could begin to distinguish a tune. However, nothing could have prepared her for the scene within when Rodolphus opened the door.

The music blared here, a deafening beat and enough obscenities to cause her to blush. Though it was dim within, she could still clearly see the crowd of grinding young men and women in the center- far worse than the party Rodolphus had thrown in the Common Room that time. The moment she passed the threshold, the heat of a hundred- two hundred, three hundred, she couldn't tell- bodies raised the cool spring air to a sweltering temperature. A bottle was immediately thrust into her hand from an unidentifiable source. Above all, the scent of something unidentifiable hung heavily over the whole picture- it make her head feel terribly strange.

"Fuck yeah!" Rodolphus bellowed, scarcely audible over the music. Narcissa looked over, and he seemed to be doing something rather odd: Having rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, he had removed his belt and was now wrapping it around his upper arm, pulling it tight as he approached a group of individuals off to a darkened corner. However, Bellarix grabbed his collar and pulled back sharply.

"Knock it off, Roddy!" she snarled, eyeing the group with disgust.

"But Bella, they've got the Muggle stuff," he pleaded. "C'mon love, I won't get carried away-"

"Of course you will!" she snapped. "Come dance with me."

He shrugged, seeing this as an acceptable substitute, and vanished with her into the other couples.

"Rodolphus would be hardcore into drugs of your sister would let him," Lucius called, making himself audible over the music.

"Hey, Lucius!" Evan materialized next to them, grinning. His bronze hair was damp with sweat, and a disheveled girl Narcissa didn't recognize clung to his arm. "Aren't you hot, wearing all that?" he asked, nodding to Narcissa's robes and taking a deep swig from the bottle in his hand. Before she could reply, he continued, "You guys having a good time? This is L- er... Lien-hua. She just got here from China- doesn't speak much English... I just call her Lee." He nodded and lifted his other hand to his lips. Narcissa saw that he was holding some sort of stubby cigarette between two fingers, and when he exhaled, the strange scent that hung over the whole space swamped her senses. She blinked rapidly and stepped back, and Lucius placed a steadying hand on her back, laughing.

The music changed, and Evan shouted, "Well you two have fun!" before leading Lee away. She gave a friendly wave over her shoulder, and then the pair was gone.

'D'you want me to take you home?" Lucius asked, as quietly as possible as he saw her face.

"Er... no," she decided after a pause.

"Great." His face split into a grin, and nodded to the bottle she still unconsciously clutched. "Try a beer."

"Beer?" she echoed, looking down at the bottle.

"It's not as sharp as firewhiskey- not as strong, either."

"Is this was Rodolphus talking about, 'Muggle stuff'?"

"Partly. Muggles have stronger drugs than any illegal potions Rod can get his hands on. But don't touch those. Just try a beer."

"No, thanks."

"Promise it won't kill you, Cissy."

Narcissa hesitated, full of misgivings. "Er... Alright. In a moment. I need to use the powder room first. Could you direct me to one?"

Lucius gestured obscurely, and she thanked him- really, she only needed to be out of his sight long enough to transfigure her beer to water.

"Hey, Lucius. Long time, no see."

Lucius turned at the sound of the seductive, husky purr in his ear.

"We shouldn't be seen speaking, Francesca," he told her succinctly, stepping back. She laughed throatily, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand.

"Merlin, I've missed you," she told him, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Get off of me!" he snapped, attempting to disengage himself. She laughed again, wrapping her other arm around him.

"Dance with me. We used to go to parties like this all the time- it's so boring, not having you around. Aren't you done with _her_ yet?"

"No, and _she's_ here," he snarled. "So get the fuck away from me."

Francesca ignore this command; instead, she twisted her arms forcefully around his neck and brought his lips to hers for a desperate, messy kiss.

Several meters away, Narcissa froze, bottle of water clutched in her hand.

Her first instinct, as she felt hot tears stinging the back of her eyes, was to turn and flee, get a away from this awful party and these horrible people. However, she forced herself to remain rooted in place, refusing to become a shunted cliché. She would see the whole scene play out before she made her decision.

"Get _off_ me!" Lucius roared, audible over the music even to where Narcissa stood. Relief flooded her as he shoved Francesca away, and she moved close.

"Don't you forget," Francesca hissed. "You're still mine and you'd do well to remember it." With a final withering glare, she flounced off into the crowd.

"What did _she_ want?" Narcissa demanded, lacing her arm though his.

_Shit._ "Look, Narcissa, I swear I wasn't-"

"I know." She silenced him with a tiny peck, but pulled away quickly. "She got lip gloss on you."

Lucius wiped it off hurriedly, guiltily, but Narcissa smiled patiently. "I trust you, Lucius," she assured him.

"Narcissa... Let's get out of here." His voice was constricted, and he wouldn't meet her eyes as he pulled her though the crowd. They burst out into the cool night air, and Narcissa gulped fresh air as her head spun.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked, concerned by his tormented expression as he stared unseeingly up at the stars.

"Why are you so _good_?" he demanded, tone harsher then he intended. She drew away, startled.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she replied warily.

"You're so sweet, and perfect, and most people are not..." He met her gaze at last. "Narcissa, _I'm _not."

"Darling," she gave a little laugh, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I told you, I'm not upset. And besides," she looked up at him playfully, batting her eyelashes. "I'm not _always _good."

He laughed, not really meaning too, but utterly charmed by her attempt at being seductive. "C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go out to dinner or something."

* * *

The spring holidays ended with warm farewells from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Lucius grinned when they boarded the train. "I'm so glad we survived them," Lucius sighed, curling an arm around her waist. "I can't wait until we're back at the castle."

She shook her head. For all that Lucius complained about his parents, he was clearly very fond of them.

Narcissa smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Lucius, I'm going to go sit with my friends."

He stared at her blankly. "Your... but why?"

She gave a small laugh. "I haven't seen them in a while, and we just spent all of break together. You don't mind, do you?"

"Er..." Yes. "I suppose not."

She stood on her toes to give him another brief peck, before hurrying off. Lucius frowned, watching her retreat with a disappointment he couldn't quite place.

"Hey, mate," Rodolphus appeared, Bellatrix close behind. "Where'd your Cissy go?"

"Apparently... she has friends."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Of course she has friends, you moron-"

"What'd you do to piss her off?" Rodolphus asked at the same moment.

"Nothing!" Lucius insisted. "I've done nothing! I don't know why she's upset." He also did not know why the idea or her being angry with him cause a dull panic in the pit of his stomach, and the undeniable need to hunt her down and force her to explain so he could right whatever wrong he'd done to her. He tried to shrug it off; perhaps she really had just missed her friends. But the lingering fear did not leave for the duration of the trip, and he was clearly uneasy. He even volunteered to patrol the corridor rather than make a lesser Prefect do it, hoping to spot her. After glancing somewhat intrusively in each compartment, he found her at last, crammed in with five of her closest friend and laughing brightly. She didn't notice him, and he hurried on.

Once the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Lucius quickly went to meet Narcissa on the station platform.

"Nice ride?" he asked nervously, gauging her response.

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully, taking his hand. He relaxed slightly. "Yours?"

"Oh, fine. Same as usual. Nothing different than normal." He squeezed her hand a bit more firmly.

"Darling," she gave him a quick peck. "You're hurting my fingers."

"Right, of course," he said hurriedly, releasing her hand. "Shall I help you unpack?" he offered as they entered the Common Room. She shot him a slightly confused look.

"Er... No, I think I've got it. But thanks."

"Right," he repeated. Narcissa frowned curiously at his slightly dejected expression.

"But... You can come with me, if you'd like?"

He brightened at the offer and followed her up to her dorm, immediately reclining upon her bed and watching her with rapt attention, as though waiting for her to speak.

"What is it, Lucius?" she demanded at last. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am _I?_ You're the one who's angry."

"I'm not angry," she replied with a confused little laugh. "Darling, I-"

He got up abruptly, grasping her wrist and crushing his lips to hers. She gave a small, startled yelp, but didn't protest as he tugged her down onto the bed, rolling over her and planting his hands on either side of her.

"Why didn't you want to sit with me on the train? Are you upset?" He could not manage to make the question sound offhanded, and Narcissa drew away, surprised.

"We were together every waking- and sleeping, I might add- moment over the holiday. I just wanted to talk to my friends a while, is all." She seemed genuinely taken aback by the question, frustrating Lucius further. Francesca had never felt the need to leave his side for friends, and he didn't know whether or not he entirely believed that Narcissa was being honest.

"I promise, Lucius," she assured him, perhaps sensing his suspicion. "I'm not at all upset." To emphasize her point, she kissed him firmly and went to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I do have friends, you know, and I wouldn't think that it would bother you if I spent some time with them. In fact, I thought you might rather appreciate it," she told him matter-of-factly, letting her hands run appreciatively over his chest and abdomen several times before wriggling out of her own blouse. "I mean, you might get sick of me if I'm around all the time, and while this week was lovely, we probably need at least a couple hours of space every now and then." As she spoke, she had undone his belt and the fastening of his trousers, and was now pushing her skirt over her legs. "Darling," she sighed, twining her bare legs around his hips and stroking his cheek affectionately, "even two people in love needn't be together every second of every day."

During this entire process, Lucius had been frozen in shock, both by her brazenly wanton behavior and her independent words. He was quite enamored with both. "You're incredible," he whispered, nuzzling her nose gently. "I could never get tired of you, beautiful."

_Fuck. _He realized with a jolt that the words were true. This relationship wasn't going to simply dissipate on its own- and where did that leave him and Francesca?

* * *

That night, Narcissa was shaken gently from her heavy sleep.

"Wassit, Lucius?" she mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers firmly.

"Love you too," she replied, rubbing her eyes blearily. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted you to know."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Narcissa did not wake up until eight. Lucius was still soundly slumbering, and she tip-toed out of the dormitory, hoping fervently that nobody else would be awake. The Common Room was mostly deserted, excepting several younger students, and, she saw with a sickening lurch, Francesca. The older girl was staring at her in surprised distaste, and though her first instinct was to look down and sneak back to her own bed, Narcissa stared back defiantly. What did she have to be afraid of, after all? Francesca could do nothing to hurt her.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius woke with a start, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

"Narcissa," he whispered, pawing hopefully at her thigh. "Wake up, beautiful."

She made a tiny, protesting sound, and turned to bury her face in his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and gave her bottom a brief squeeze, deciding to give her a few more minutes of rest while he got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. By the time he returned to his bed, she was sitting up and yawning.

"Big day today," he purred, crawling over her and pushing her back. "Kiss me for good luck."

She obliged, wrapping her arms around her neck and giggling sleepily. "Are you going to win?"

"Of course," he replied airily, scooting back under the blankets with her and tugging at the hem of her night gown.

"Well then, you should go rouse the troops."

"The troops are roused," he assured her, though added, "But only if by 'roused', you mean '_a_roused', and by troops, you mean my-"

"Lucius!" she hissed with a scandalized laugh, but pressed her lips to his once more. "There, that's _two _good luck kisses for you."

"And yet I still haven't gotten lucky."

"Pity, my kisses of luck seem to be broken today. Bad day for it, but what to do?" she shrugged innocently and yawned dramatically, wrapping the blankets around her shoulders as though she intended to go back to sleep, grinning up at him. Lucius scowled poutingly.

"No, you're just not kissing the right spots." He groped under the sheets to tickle her sensitive side; she squealed and doubled up immediately. He held her head down and she wiggled around for a moment so she could stretch flat on the bed, feet poking off the edge as she nipped playfully at his navel. Suddenly, she gave small scream, and Lucius sat up in alarm as he heard a thud. He whipped the hangings aside to see Narcissa glaring up at Rodolphus, who had the sense to look abashed.

"Sorry, Cissy, I thought you were Lucius, I didn't realize-"

"Didn't it seem a bit odd," she inquired icily, "when you were yanking me out of bed by my _ankles_, that I weighed significantly less than Lucius might?"

"Well, yeah, but it just happened so fast..." he looked guilty for a moment more, then turned to Lucius with a grin. "Ready for today, Captain?"

Lucius made sure to help Narcissa to her feet and wrap her in a blanket before responding with a wicked grin, "Fuck yeah. Sorry," he apologized quickly, pulling the small, scowling blonde close.

"I'm going to go," she said, giving Lucius a quick peck. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Bye, Cissy!" Rodolphus called, but she merely shot daggers at him as she swept out. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd still say she was a frigid bitch."

"Oh, fuck off. And you have no right to be pulling anyone out of my bed at this hour; her or me."

He shrugged unrepentantly. "Next time I'll just make sure I go for the bigger feet."

"I can see why she hates you. I do too. You know that, right?"

"Sure, sure," Rodolphus slung an arm around his shoulders and, laughing, Lucius did the same. "We're going to win today. I can't wait to crush those useless Gryffindors!" He began to lead then towards the Common Room, still talking excitedly. "I have a bludger saved specially for that Potter brat-"

"Rodolphus what the _fuck _are you doing?" Lucius interrupted.

"Going down to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You idiot," Lucius gestured impatiently to the shorts they both wore. "We aren't dressed."

* * *

Narcissa fidgeted on the edge of the bench, eyes darting from the game to her sister and back again. Eyes never leaving the players, Bella droned, "If you don't knock it off, I'm hexing you."

"It's just... I feel like people are staring at me. Generally only the seventh years sit in the front row, and I can't help but think-"

"Just shut up, won't you? No one cares."

This was not entirely true. Several benches back, Francesca glared at the blonde head with nothing short of hatred.

On the pitch, Lucius dived to make a spectacular save, and the Slytherin portion of the crowd errupted with cheers. He came up grinning and pitched the Quaffle, gesturing for Rodolphus take out his younger brother's distractions. He nodded once and shot off, quickly unseating a Gryffindor chaser. For all that Rodolphus tormented his sibling, he became ferociously protective during games, if no other time. Lucius relaxed his stance for a moment, sucking in quick lungfuls of air as he searched out Rookwood. The Seeker was their weakest point, and unfortunately, a strong one for the opposition. He'd set Rosier on a constant defensive, and the older boy kept so many bludgers at Potter, Lucius was pleased to see the bespeckled boy had little time to search out the Snitch.

Just then, Potter whizzed by, forcing Lucius to reverse quickly. He was instantly irritated with himself; he should have let the boy hit him, and earn a foul. However, that thought was wiped from his mind when he heard Evan's panicked yell.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, hey Malf-"

He turned just in time to take the bludger directly in the face.

His neck snapped back and he lost his grip on the broom, sliding backward. He might have still recovered, despite his obviously shattered nose, if he had not fallen into the goal post. His head smacked against the metal ring, and he lost balance entirely and plummeted. He tried to brace himself for landing but, while he held his ankles steady, his left knee snapped outward, and he felt the tendons and muscle tear and bone snap just before he lost consciousness.

"No!" Narcissa cried, leaping to her feet and leaning over the railing. "Lucius!"

Bellatrix looked concerned too as Healer Winnard rushed out onto the field with several other professors, but it was mostly because she believed Slytherin now had little chance of winning the game.

"Bella," she spun around, beside herself with panic. "Are they taking him up to the Hospital Wing?"

Bellatrix rose slowly, squinting over at him. "I'd say yes. Definitely a broken leg."

Narcissa turned to rush out of the stands, but was impeded by bodies pressing forward, trying to get a glimpse of Lucius before he was carted away. "Move, please, move..." Narcissa fought valiantly, but was far too slight to get through quickly. No one noticed the other body slip down the stairs and rush up to the castle.

By the time Narcissa made it through the crowd, Lucius had vanished from the pitch. Narcissa focused on remaining upright as she stumbled across the grounds, and dashed up to the infirmary.

"Lucius!" she cried, spilling into the Hospital Wing. "Is he okay? Where-"

"Get _out_ of here."

Narcissa looked up, startled, at Francesca's furious face. In the bed, Lucius was twitching.

"I beg your pardon? What are you doing here?"

"He needs _me_ now, you stupid little slut. It's all fun and games with you two, but he's hurt and when he wakes up, he'll be wanting _me,_ not you. So get the hell out."

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" Narcissa snapped, marching up to the beside. Healer Winnard was concentrating on mending his leg, and ignored the two girls. "Lucius is in love with me. You're nothing to him anymore."

"He played you well, didn't he?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucius voice was rough and thoroughly distressed. He looked groggy and bruised, and slightly panicked.

"I'm done with pretending, Lucius!" Francesca cried, clutching his hand. "You've had her, you're done, and now you're hurt, my love. And I'm here for you."

"Lucius, clearly she's insane," Narcissa scoffed. "What on earth-"

"Tell her, Lucius. Tell her how we never broke up. Tell her that I knew the whole time; that you were always planning on coming back to me. Obviously she won't believe it unless she hears it from you."

Narcissa was about to make another comment on the girl's evident madness, but the look of horror on Lucius's face gave her pause.

"Lucius... what is she talking about?" she asked uncertainly. His eyes raced to her face, looking tormented.

"Narcissa, look," he reached out for her hand, but she pulled it away. His fearful expression intensified as he rushed to explain. "Look, Cissy-"

"Don't. Just tell me what's going on."

"She's... she's not lying. Right now. About this. But Narcissa, I changed my mind," he pressed on as Narcissa's eyes widened. "I fell in love with you, I never loved her-"

Narcissa held up a hand, indicating that he should stop, but he needed her to hear him, to believe him.

"Look, Narcissa, things may have started like that, but I made up my mind that I was never going back to her, that you were the one I wanted to be with-"

"When?" Narcissa demanded sharply. "When did you decide that? Before or after we... we... slept together?"

Lucius's silence answered the question. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Narcissa, listen to me. I never wanted you to know-"

"Well, _that's _obvious," she snarled, stepping back.

"No, what I meant was... Narcissa, I want to marry you. I love y-"

"No!" she cried. "Just stop! I can't... No." She turned on her heel.

"Don't go, I-"

But she had already sprinted from the room.

"Damn it," Lucius hissed, collapsing onto the pillows. "You useless whore. Get the fuck out of here. I hope you snap your neck on the way down the stairs; I never want to see your face again."

Francesca's jaw dropped. "Lucius, what are you saying?"

"Get _out!" _he roared. Lucius had never struck a woman before, but was dangerously close to doing so now.

"You love _me_!" Francesca cried, stamping her foot. "And you would do well to remember it! I won't forgive you easily for what you just said there- that you never loved me." She crossed her arms and pouted, and Lucius felt his rage reach a boiling point. He recalled the times he had upset Narcissa, and she'd forgiven him with quiet, accepting grace.

"I swear, if you aren't gone in five seconds, I will risk Azkaban to end your worthless life." His tone was low and deadly.

"Lucius-"

_"NOW!"_

* * *

Narcissa flew down to the Slytherin Common Room, and up to her room in record time. Her head was spinning and her chest heaved, and she flung herself into her bed.

It was a lie. It had all been a lie. Narcissa was only dimly aware of the sobs wracking her thin shoulders, and she buried her face in her pillow. It wasn't _fair;_ she waited so long and she'd trusted him and loved him- what did Francesca have that she didn't? How could he lie to her for so long? How could he promise that he would never hurt her? Because she hurt now: her throat was raw, her stomach felt full of lead, and her chest ached. Her face was hot and wet, and she wanted to scream at the injustice of it all- how _could_ he?

Narcissa had no idea how long she lay there; the drapes around her bed were pulled shut against the outside world. But eventually, Bellatrix appeared, and settled down with a sigh on the edge of her mattress.

"I broke his other leg," she offered at last, once it became clear that Narcissa did not intent to speak. "I have an awful lot of detentions now, and I was meant to be suspended, but once I explained the situation to the Headmaster, he decided detentions would suffice."

Still, Narcissa did not respond.

"Cissy, he's an arse. He doesn't deserve your tears. Get out there and remind him what he's missing. You'll be fine."

Narcissa did not lift her face from the pillow, and Bella rose with a little shrug, as though to say, 'Well, I tried.'

After she vanished, Narcissa swallowed back a fresh wave of tears.

Bellatrix pranced in the Common Room and flopped down beside Rodolphus.

"She's moping, and she won't talk to me. Honestly, she can be so difficult."

"Gorgeous, you were up there thirty seconds."

"I know, but if she won't talk to me, why should I stay?"

Rodolphus shook his head, rolling his eyes. "She's heartbroken, babe. Maybe give her, oh, I don't know, a _minute _or two?"

"Boring," Bellatrix replied bluntly. "Hand me that copy of Witch Weekly?"

He obliged, and glanced around the dungeon. It was oddly silent, considering Slytherin had just won the Quidditch match, but no one seemed to want to celebrate without their captain.

_The bloody arse,_ Rodolphus thought with sudden vehemence. It was rare that he was truly upset with his best friend, but he had taken advantage of Narcissa in a way that superseded the normal Slytherin ways. After the match, he'd gone to visit Lucius in jubilation, but found the Hospital Wing strangely quiet, and Lucius looking unusually distressed. The entire story had tumbled forth. He had clearly expected some sort of empathy, which Rodolphus flat out refused to give.

Rodolphus genuinely liked Narcissa. She was pretty and shy and the only person his Bella actually liked, himself included. He had been eager to see Lucius with her, certain that she would have a good effect on his often cruel, supercilious and arrogant friend. And she had- she had been an excellent influence. But Lucius's arrogance had gone a step too far. It was one thing to indulge himself; to coax a shy girl into bed for the night. But to spend months deceiving an otherwise unwilling girl? A sweet, pureblooded girl, at that? Rodolphus did not approve.

He rose slowly, quickly preparing an excuse in case Bellatrix asked where he was going. She was absorbed in her magazine, and did not look up. He glanced once more around the room, took out his wand to mutter a spell he generally denied knowing, and crept up to the fifth year girls' dormitory.

Narcissa was curled in a tiny ball, arms wrapped around her knees as she locked her jaw, resisting the sobs that fought to be voiced. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, but when she turned her head to identify its owner, she gave a yelp of alarm.

"Go away!" she managed, scooting away but unwilling to get out of bed.

"No, Cissy," he replied serenely, patting her with a somewhat absent air.

"I'm sure you've come to argue for him, and I don't want to hear it. Go."

"But I didn't!" he insisted, moving closer to lessen the gap she'd created. "Your sister is being selfish. I though I would make sure that you were alright."

"Please go," she begged softly, blinking rapidly.

"No. He's a prick for what he did to you. He's stupid and deserves to be stuck with the gold-digging whore. Serves him right. Cissy," he stroked her back heavy handedly, though Narcissa suspected he was trying his hardest to be gentle. "You're much better than what he deserves."

"He's your best friend," Narcissa sniffed.

"Which makes me the most qualified to tell you that you're too good for him, doesn't it?"

"But I _trusted _him," she whispered. "I _loved _him. I don't understand..."

"Forget him," Rodolphus advised.

"I _can't_!" she cried. "I'm so angry with him but how can I just not love him anymore?" she demanded. "How can I suddenly want him miserable, hate him? How can I still worry about him, when it's clear he'd rather be with _her?_ She doesn't love him." The last part seemed to upset her immensely. "What if she doesn't love the way he gets that line across his forehead when he's listening intently; what if she doesn't love the way he studies: the way he curls up over the parchment but stretches his legs out as far as he can? What if she doesn't love the way he grins when he's done something bad but knows he'll get away with it? What if she's not in love with catching his eye and forgetting to look away; or how- how he-" her sobs were too close upon each other to continue.

"Cissy," Rodolphus murmured quietly. "Merlin, I didn't even realize..."

Narcissa did not protest when he scooped her up carefully with his massive hands; in fact, she scarely noticed. He cradled her gently, like a baby, and somewhere in her mind she appreciated the strength of the chest her head lolled against, and the power of the arms that were wrapped around her. She had always been so terrified of Rodolphus's shockingly large frame, but now, she felt safe and protected.

He held her until her gasping wails diminished to sniffling hiccups, and waited until her small body relaxed against him. She had cried herself to sleep, and he returned her to her mattress, clumsily placing her head on the pillow and tugging a sheet of her shoulders. He returned to the Common Room, landing easily on his feet after the stairs morphed into a long slide, and came face to face with Lucius.

"Fuck, you startled me." He tried to brush past but Rodolphus threw out an arm, halting him.

"She's asleep. Don't bother her."

"I need to go talk to her. Why were you up there, anyway? She hates you."

"If she knew what was good for her, she'd hate you, too. But don't worry, I think she'll come around to that once the shock's worn off," he replied bitterly. Lucius frowned.

"The hell's wrong with you?"

"You don't deserve a second chance. I helped you because I thought you liked her- Merlin, Lucius, I know she's nice to look at, but did you really have to ruin her life just to get between her legs? She's never going to trust another man. Ever. She thought she was going to marry you; she thought that's what it meant when you took her home to meet your parents. How was she supposed to figure out that you would have taken her anywhere as long as it had a private bed? Did you not stop _once _to think about the fact that you weren't just fucking her- you were fucking her up? Girls take shit like that seriously."

"I do want to marry her- Rodolphus, I just figured it out a little later than I should have-"

"And you know what the worst part is? She loves you. Probably more than your own fucking parents. Certainly more than Francesca. Not that Francesca doesn't love you; she loves your gold, she loves that you're captain of the Quidditch team, your name and your looks. But ask her, and she'll say she loves you in spite of your flaws. Cissy loves you _for_ them. She loves your arrogance and your damn insensitivity and the stupid things you do because they make up you. She fucking loves _you,_ not some idealized you. And you don't deserve another chance because you fucked her up, and as a consequence, you should have to live with the misery of knowing you threw that away for yourself. Marry Francesca. She's all you deserve. Let Narcissa sleep or I swear I'll send you straight back to the Hospital Wing."

For a moment, Rodolphus thought that Lucius would skulk off, defeated, But the blonde's jaw tightened, and his leaned forward, his narrowed eyes glittering with fury.

"I may have fucked up, but I'm not walking away. Not from her. I don't care whether or not I deserve her; I want her, and I _will_ have her. I am going to marry her if she'll forgive me, and nothing you say will stop me from trying."

"Maybe you're right. Guess it doesn't matter what I _say,_" he replied, fisting his hand and slamming it into Lucius's jaw. He dropped instantly and Rodolphus swung his foot into Lucius's abdomen. Lucius doubled over, rolling so his legs were beneath him and his stomach was protected. He was coughing and gasping, but Rodolphus did not permit him even a moment to catch his breath. He stomped, hard, on his curved back, and Lucius cried out in pain, still slightly hazy from his injuries and consequent potions earlier, and unable to react quickly enough to defend himself. Rodolphus seized him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, shaking him roughly. "Sleep it off, you stupid prick. I can't keep you away from her forever, but don't bother her today."

Lucius shot him a look of loathing and brought his knee up between Rodolphus's legs in a violent, swift motion. It was a cheap, dishonorable shot, but the only Lucius could effectively use at the moment. It almost worked; Rodolphus dropped like a stone, but did not release Lucius before doing so, consequently bringing them both to the floor.

Lucius open his mouth to snarl another insult at Rodolphus, but a lancing pain through his jaw transformed the words into a strangled cry. The third broken bone that day, and he doubted he'd be able to persuade Narcissa to listen to him if he couldn't speak. He decided instead to glare scathingly at Rodolphus, who was curled on his side and spitting blood. A shadow fell across the pair.

"Malfoy," Bellatrix growled, wand clenched in her fist. "You broke my baby sister's heart and my boyfriend's dick on the same day. I am _this close_ to ripping out your intestines and lighting them on fire while you watch. And then I'll chop of your-"

"Bella, honey," Rodolphus wheezed, "With the imagery, remember? I told you I don't care what you do to other men as long as I don't have to hear about it. Ever."

"Right," Bellatrix sniffed, staring down at Lucius haughtily. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

He attempted to tell her precisely what he had to say for himself, but winced instead. Bella's eyes lit up maliciously. "Broken jaw?" she crooned. "Did Roddy break your poor wittle jaw?" She lifted the hem of her robe, and daintily placed the toe of her shoe on his chin. "Say 'Ah'."

* * *

Lucius awoke the next morning feeling as though a large boulder had landed upon him. The bleak white ceiling of the Hospital Wing glared down at him, and he tried to sit up.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so, Mr. Malfoy." He was immediately pushed back to the pillows.

"You don't understand," Lucius replied swiftly. His throat was dry and his teeth throbbed, but he could feel that the bone, and whatever damage Bellatrix had done afterwards, had healed. "I need to go now."

"No, you need to wait until you are fully healed, and the stressful situation among your peers has settled down-"

"Fuck this," Lucius hissed, springing to his feet. "I'm going _now._"

"I'm under strict orders to keep you here-"

"You don't understand!" Lucius cried. "If I talk to her now, she might change her mind. I might be able to change her mind before she decides to hate me."

"Settle yourself," the Healer commanded calmly. "You're still unwell."

"I want to marry her- she has to know that. I lied to her, but I meant what I said- look," Lucius hoped his rising panic wasn't as evident as he feared it was. "Just let me go for, say, twenty minutes. I swear I'll come right back up here."

"I don't think-"

This was a waste of time. Lucius nodded as though in defeat, and the Healer relaxed her guard. This was all he needed.

Ignoring startled cries of protest, Lucius shot from the room, bounding off through the castle.

He stumbled into the girls' dormitory, breathing hard. He guess had been correct; the hangings on her bed were closed, indicating that she'd never gone to class that morning. Suddenly nervous, Lucius crept forward to draw the heavy fabric aside.

She was so beautiful. He took a moment to simply admire her perfect little nose, her long, dark lashes (which he knew by now were entirely natural, not the work of a glamour charm), and tousled but silky blonde hair. But her noticed that her cheeks were wet and pale, and her brow was furrowed. Despite that fact the she was asleep, she still hurt.

"Narcissa," he breathed, reaching out to tenderly dry her face. In all honesty, it was all he'd intended to do, but she immediately turned towards the touch, and the painful expression eased. "You have to know I love you," he continued softly, slipping into bed beside her, stroking her hair. "My beautiful, darling Narcissa." He brushed his lips lightly to hers and she stirred against him, prompting him to deepen the kiss. "I love you," he repeated, cupping her jaw as she began to sleepily return the caress. "Merlin, Narcissa, you can't be angry with me." He rolled over her, hands dropping to her waist to hold her closer as he rested his forehead against hers. Her hands moved to his shoulders, but she gave a tiny jerk.

"Lucius?" she mumbled, confused. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, bright blue and blazing with fury. "Lucius!" she cried, shoving him. "Get off me! Go away! Get _out!_"

"Narcissa, you have to listen to me," he pleaded as he sat up, out of reach from her clenched little fists.

"I don't listen to anything you have to say," she snarled. "Get out of my bed, you disgusting, filthy-"

"Look, I fucked up, we both know that-"

"No!" she jumped out of bed, furious. "No more, Lucius! I don't want to see you or listen to you anymore!"

"But Narcissa," his heart was pounding in his ears, and he pushed back panic. "I love you."

"Even if that _wasn't _a lie, do you really think it would be enough?"

"It's not a lie! _Damn _it, Narcissa, I wouldn't lie to you about that. About how I feel about you."

"You did before!" she cried. "You said the same thing the first time we... we... Lucius-" she choked on a sob, but suppressed her tears with rage. "Did you... with her... after we..."

"Started having sex? No, of course not, we've been in the same bed almost every night since-"

"And what about before then? After you two 'broke up?'"

"I..." he drifted off guiltily. "Yeah. The winter holidays. We were alone and I was horny and she was... well. More than willing. It was stupid of me, but I hadn't fallen in love with you yet, and you didn't love me either, then-"

"I did," she whispered, her voice scarcely audible as it escaped through her constricted throat. "Over the holiday, I missed you _so much_, and it finally occurred to me that maybe it was because..." she broke off, and turned to fiddle with her wand on her nightstand. "Lucius, just get out."


	17. Chapter 17

Rodolphus stole a quick glance at the young woman beside him. Though he could only see her bare, creamy back and tangle of jet hair, he knew she wasn't asleep yet. In one swift movement, he rolled over and curled an arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck. He promptly received a shock powerful enough to cause his arm to go numb.

"Ow... aw, fuck, honey," he groaned, jerking back. "This isn't fair. And that hurt."

"Then stop touching me," she bit back.

"I didn't _do _anything!" he exhorted. "I defended her! I let him know he fucked up! I don't deserve this!"

"You're a man. A disgusting, selfish male. You don't deserve sex."

"I've never cheated on you!"

Bellatrix turned over to face him, eyes flashing. "You are his _friend._ You should have killed him when you had the chance. _Then_ you'd have redeemed your maleness."

"Bells, I'd've gone to Azkaban, and there would have been so much paperwork..."

"Oh that's right- I forgot you're too stupid to read."

"Damn it, Bellatrix!" he grabbed her wrists, ignoring the the deep pulses from the electric field she'd cast over her skin as he pinned her hands to the backboard of the bed. He dropped his forehead so it rested against hers. "Make. It. Stop," he snarled in the back of his throat through gritted teeth. She shot him a defiant glare, but the painful shocks ceased. He eased his weight onto her, smirking darkly. "Good girl," he crooned, rasping his rough, unshaved cheek against her silken one.

"_Don't _patronize me," she snapped. "I hate you all right now. My baby sister- she's such a hopeless romantic, and she would never suspect that _anyone _would do that to her- she's such a good, pureblooded girl. I hate him. And I hate you," she added for good measure, though most the anger had left her tone. "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh, babe, don't do that," he cajoled. He rolled over, propping his head on his fist and running his hand across her throat, pressing his thumb against his jugular, idly constricting her windpipe. He continued to squeeze until she shot him an impatient look, and she demanded, as air flooded back into her lungs,

"Well, why not?"

"Cissy probably wouldn't appreciate it in the long run," he murmured, tightening his hand again. She swatted him away, annoyed.

"She hates him, too."

"No she doesn't, sweetheart," he insisted, fisting his fingers in her hair and tugging. "She's hurt. But she'll marry him," he predicted confidently. Instantly, a painful shock jarred him, and he released her hair with a hiss.

"Don't say things like that!" Bellatrix cried, enraged. "She'll do no such thing."

Rodolphus was tired of arguing the point. He rolled onto her once more, savoring the way in which her eyes slid longingly over his arms. He knew his Bella loved power more than she loved him; he knew she was far more besotted with the fact that the fact that his bicep was larger around than her thigh than she was with poetry or flowers; he knew that she ran her hands eagerly over his chest and ridged abdomen because she wanted to feel the physical manifestation of power under her fingers rather than give him any sort of pleasure. He didn't care though; they didn't need the tangled emotions that had set their closest compatriots at odds.

"Whatever, sweetheart," he growled, grasping her hip roughly. She wasn't a small or dainty woman, but more often than not he covered her with bruises, even on nights he tried to be gentle. He needn't have worried; she hated being treated delicately, and the deep scores her nails left in is back and shoulders discouraged tenderness. "Can we just fuck already?"

* * *

The next day, Narcissa returned to classes, as usual. She ate in the Great Hall, as usual, and studied in the Library, as usual. She did her homework in the Common Room, as usual, and then went to sleep. Nothing felt real. Sometimes, Narcissa was able to convince herself that she was moving through a nightmare, and others, that the months she'd spent with Lucius had all been a dream. She couldn't think straight to sort out her emotions, so she scarcely tried. She moved on autopilot through each day, throwing herself into school work, and rarely moved anywhere alone, keeping friends or Bella nearby at all times. She remained carefully deaf to Lucius's attempts to speak with her, ignoring his approaches and heated glances.

However, she couldn't help but notice that he stayed away from Francesca. Though the older girl tried numerous times to confront him, he refused to have anything to do with her. But it was too late for that- Narcissa fought not to see. She didn't want to care anymore, didn't want to love him, but she didn't know how to stop.

Night was the worst. She'd become accustomed to sleeping in his bed, and felt so _lonely._ She missed the sound of his breathing beside her, the careless brush of his arm when he rolled over, his general nearness...

She wished he would stop trying to talk to her. It only made things worse, made her loneliness seem self imposed and futile. She had worked so hard to trust him, and had loved with such abandon once he'd won her confidence. She had always considered herself independent and strong minded, a notion imposed upon her by dear, ferocious Bella, but now she felt hopelessly lost. She hated herself all the more for it.

The days inched into weeks. She tried not to notice the way Lucius had interest in no other girls, or the loathsome looks Francesca gave her. She needed only to survive until June, and then Lucius would be out of her life. She threw herself into studying for exams, unable even to spend time with friends.

It was one night, in early May, that Narcissa felt another body crawl onto her bed. She had just managed to drift off, and knew precisely what was happening. These sorts of dream were what she lived for now, though she'd had only a small handful. Furthermore, she needed to be careful; it would not be unlike Lucius to crawl into bed beside her in real life, when she was disoriented and helpless.

If she was awake, if this was real, he would try to make love to her, or mutter more weak excuses. And if this was a dream, he would just hold her. She waited, making no effort to increase her awareness. She would hate to wake herself up and miss this. His head tucked beneath her chin and, settling his weight against her, he stilled. She smiled sleepily and stroked his back, convinced that this was not actually happening. Lucius would never be so submissive in real life.

"Narcissa," he groaned, and suddenly his shoulders began to shudder, and he was sobbing softly into her shoulder. Certainly, this was a dream. She cradled him tenderly, letting her affection spill forth in sleep. He buried his face in her throat and curled his arms around his waist. The wetness from his tears was soaking her nightgown, but she didn't care.

"Narcissa," his voice was hoarse, and for some reason, her dream seemed to be on the verge of dawn now.

"Lucius," she sighed.

"Come with me," he pled, clasping her hand. "Narcissa, I need you."

"I can't," she breathed. Even in her dream, she wouldn't delude herself. "No."

His hand in hers began to shake again, but he nodded curtly and sat up, placing his feet on the floor. "I love you," he murmured miserably, staring at the floor. Abruptly, he rose to his feet and strode from the room. She sank into deeper sleep once more, and this time, she did not dream.

* * *

The Common Room was strangely subdued when she went down the next morning. Habitually, her gaze wandered to Lucius's seat, but only Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat by the hearth. Both seemed surprised to see her.

"Bella," she whispered, because there seemed to be no other sound in the room, "what's going on?"

Rodolphus looked upset. That certainly worried her the most- she'd never seen such an expression on his face.

"Didn't you hear? Didn't he _tell_ you? I thought you'd gone with him."

"Tell me, Bella!" she snapped.

"I... didn't he spend the night in your bed last night?"

"What's going on?" she cried in frustration and growing panic.

"It's his mum," Rodolphus spoke at last. "Rosalind was in an accident. They haven't found her yet... but there were no survivors. They're... they're looking for her body." He rubbed his face, eyes pained as he stared up at her. "He's gone home this morning. Last night, he said... well, I figured he wanted you to go with him."

Narcissa sat down abruptly, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "He... Mrs. Malfoy? But, what happened?"

"She is... was... very involved in charity work, and St. Mungo's had an annual event, in South Africa this year. As a main benefactor, she agreed to go- she goes every year. But the only way to cross sub-Saharan Africa is by magic carpet; there are no floo hubs in between. They hit a sandstorm midair, going over some sort of rock outcroppings... They've found all the bodies but three."

Narcissa's extremities went numb. Her face sank into her hands, and her breath came in quick gasps. She'd met Rosalind mere weeks ago- sweet, sunny Mrs. Malfoy who'd kissed her cheek before she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express and whispered, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you very often in the future, dear." And Lucius-

Lucius. Her stomach wrenched as she thought of his tears on her neck, the way his shoulders had shaken as he clung to her. He must be crushed; she could not dream of being in his position without a jolt of abject terror. She didn't even want to begin to imagine the state Abraxas must be in, knowing he'd never see his wife, his love, his best friend ever again.

"I have to go," she announced breathlessly, stumbling to her feet. "Oh, I have to go _now._ He's... they're... he'll be... Bella," she whirled to her sister, eyes bright with panic. "Bella, I have to go to him!" she cried. "How to I-"

Bellatrix frowned. "Cissy, I know you're probably worried about him, but that doesn't negate what he did to you. Let his stupid whore go comfort him; it's all he deserves."

Narcissa's jaw slackened in disbelief at the callous words. "His mother is dead! Help me, Bella! I have to go!" she was on the verge of hysteria, her worry making her dizzy. But Bellatrix would not budge.

"I just don't think-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," growled Rodolphus, rising to his feet. "C'mon, Cissy."

"Roddy, don't you dare-"

But he'd already seizing Narcissa's wrist, causing her to gasp in pain, and was dragging her from the Common Room.

"You'll explain to Dumbledore what happened. Ask for the carriages; thestrals'll get you there faster than the train. Besides, the train will only take you to London anyway, and he'll be at the Manor. THe funeral will be tomorrow morning at dawn, since the accident was three days ago, and Malfoys always have funerals the fifth day after death as the sun rises. He'll need you there for that, Narcissa, because there'll be a lot of people there. I know you're going to want to comfort Abraxas too, but don't." He stopped suddenly, causing her to collided into his back. He spun around, bending so that their eyes were level and mere inches apart. "_Don't _try. Don't even speak to him unless he says something to you first. Lucius will be upset, but Abraxas will be in agony. He won't recover from this, but Lucius will." He resumed their rapid pace, tightening his hold on her wrist. "If you're still angry with him... well, you're entitled to your feelings, but maybe put them on hold for a bit."

"I would never say anything, not after his mother..." She couldn't say 'died.' She just couldn't.

"Good. Alright. This is Dumbledore's office, just tap the stone and he'll let you up. He- er, doesn't like me much, so I'm going to go persuade your sister to pack for you." He turned to go, and Narcissa glanced down at her aching, black and purple wrist before extending shaking fingers. After a pause, the large griffin moved aside to allow her to ascend.

"Miss Black. I thought I might be seeing you."

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to ask-"

"I know, Miss Black," he interrupted softly, gesturing that she should take a seat. "You are, no doubt, concerned for the wellbeing of young Mr. Malfoy."

She nodded. "When he asked me to go with him, I was half asleep, I didn't understand what he was saying, I didn't realize-"

"Miss Black," he silenced her once again, lifting a hand. "I understand. Thestrals would be the most convenient mode of transportation; however, since they are given a XXXX rating by the Ministry, and there are not trained specialists available to act as a guide, you will be unable to depart until the train, as well as an owl of consent from a parent, arrives back at the school."

"My mum won't mind, and what time will the train be here?"

"This evening, at nine o'clock."

"Nine?" Narcissa echoed, aghast. "But I have to get there right away!"

"You should arrive in London around five tomorrow morning. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for you."

Narcissa wanted to argue, but the old man's eyes were apologetic and kind. "I'll owl my mother now," she announced stiffly, rising to her feet.

"Very good. And remember- nine sharp."

* * *

The steady beat of the train pistons droned into Narcissa's subconscious. She should be lulled to sleep, but her mind hovered too close to sorrow and panic for unconsciousness to overcome her. A large part of her wanted to go to Lucius, kiss him, and allow their relationship to resume. But a small, fierce part of her still ached terribly from the knowledge of his lies, and knowing the true reason for his interest in her. The death of his mother was bigger than the trivialities of their relationship, and she could put her own pain aside for now to share his, but it absolutely could not remain. She would be there for him in every way that he needed while he was grieving, but after that, once he was all right again, she would need to withdraw.

Suddenly, she was aware that the train was slowing- had she fallen asleep after all? It seemed so, because though it was still dark outside, she could make at the lights of the platform. She would catch another train to Wiltshire, and she needed only to pass through Surrey and Hampshire for that. It was nearly five though; she feared she would not arrive on time. Rodolphus had told her that the coffin would be settled into the earth as the sun first appeared over the horizon, which would be in about an hour. Her next train left in fifteen minutes.

She seized her trunk and hurried down the aisle, and stumbled onto the predawn chill of the platform. Even the Muggle part of King's Cross was mostly deserted, though fortunately, the second train would take her to the village on the outskirts of the Manor. This train was small, without compartments, and she and an older wizard were the only ones in the car. The countryside seemed to drag by, and each time she glanced at the time, too much seemed to have passed. Was it her imagination, or was the sky growing brighter?

The first rays of sunshine peered of the horizon as Narcissa stepped onto the quaint old station platform. Abandoning her trunk, she gave up hope of locating transportation, lifted her robes nearly to her knees and took of through the sleepy little town. The gates to the Manor were not far off, and elegant carriages lined the yew-hedged lane. The wrought iron gates stood open, and she managed to reach the front door, panting hard. A house elf responded to her knock.

"Where's the funeral?" she gasped. "Where are they?"

"They is being in the back, through the woods and on the hills, where Malfoys is buried." It gazed tearfully up at her, as she sucked in a quick gasp of air and rushed in the direction indicated. The leisurely strolls around the Manor over the holidays helped her navigation now; she didn't allow herself to pause and think that that was over now; that after this funeral, she would never return here. She instead focused on keeping her footing, and noting what a dreary day it was turning into- in fact, rain seemed to loom threateningly in the clouds, and the chilly gusts picked up once more.

She spotted Lucius and Abraxas at the peak of the hill. She had missed the burial, but a long line of guests, swathed in black, waited to offer condolences in a dark procession. Narcissa brushed past them, weaving in an out of murmuring bodies as she scampered up the hill, unaware and uncaring of disapproving glances.

"Lucius," she breathed, drawing up beside him and grasping his hand. He lifted his head, started by the sound of her voice, and made a swift movement, as though he would hold her, but restrained himself. Instead, his fingers tightened crushingly around hers, and he turned to quietly accept the condolences of another mourner. Narcissa admired his composure, and glanced around to see how Abraxas was coping.

Clearly, he was unwell. His skin was pale and sallow, and while his robes were immaculate, she noticed tiny flaws that belied the fact that he was unable to function properly without Rosalind: his cufflinks were improperly fastened, his cravat was askew, and his hair looked uncombed. However, more concerning was the blankness of his gaze. He stared silently, with empty eyes, at the ground before him, either refusing to acknowledge or perhaps genuinely not hearing any who approached him. Narcissa guessed the latter.

A guest lingering particularly long before Lucius drew her attention suddenly, and she listened critically to his words.

"- and while you know I offer my deepest sympathies, Master Malfoy, your father seems unresponsive to my words and it's rather and urgent matter. Perhaps you could help me?"

Narcissa's eyes moved surreptitiously to Lucius expression. He was frowning, both confused and offended.

"I'm afraid not," Lucius replied tersely. The man persisted.

"I understand my timing isn't ideal, but my investment represents a significant amount of-"

"I really don't think-" Lucius tried again, glancing uncomfortably at his father, who seemed to not notice the exchange.

"I'll be brief; if I could just step inside after ceremony-"

"My mother is _dead,_" he bit out.

"I understand, and no one could be more sincere in his condolences than I! But I must request-"

"Excuse me, sir," Narcissa cut in coolly, "But I must ask you to move along. There are other guests here." She offered a cold smile and, keeping a tight grasp on his hand, turned Lucius pointedly to the next mourner. He seemed disconcerted by the encounter, and moved his hand to the small of her back.

There were only a few people left, and Lucis breathed a low sigh of relief when he'd shaken the last hand.

"You came," he whispered simply, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder, and resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she replied, resting against him. "Should we go inside?"

He shot a brief glance at his immobile father.

"Yeah, let's. He'll come in when he's ready."

"It's started raining," she pointed out, unwilling to abandon Mr. Malfoy.

"I know," Lucius assured her, guiding her towards the Manor.

"It's as though... as though even nature knows that it should be mourning."

"No, Mother loved days like this. While everyone else was complaining about the weather, she'd walk barefoot in the back gardens, just singing and laughing. Father hated it; he'd always say she would get pneumonia and-" his voice caught, and he broke off. "She would have loved today, at any rate," he finished gruffly.

Narcissa stopped and took his face gently in her hands, standing on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. He permitted her light pecks for only a moment, before lacing his fingers in her hair and dragging her closer and sliding his tongue between her lips.

"Narcissa," he gasped as he pulled away for a quick gasp of air. "You can't leave me." His words were punctuated by deep, desperate kisses. "Not again. I need you."

"I know," she whispered, stroking his neck. "I know you do. I love you," she confessed.

He did not notice that she failed to agree to his demand.

* * *

(A/N: Poll time. I have two different endings for this in mind: A happy one, and a less happy one. I'm leaning towards happy, since I put this under the 'Humor' category, but you tell me. I may post the other once regardless as a sort of 'Alternate Ending', but I'd like to hear your opinions. Thanks guys :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Narcissa... Narcissa."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she squinted through the dark, stifling a yawn. He didn't reply; he merely gathered her closer and kissed her. Narcissa snuggled against him and shut her eyes once more, waiting on the verge of sleep. After a few minutes, his breathing became slow and deep, and she allowed herself to drift off once more as well. She'd been at the Manor almost a week, and had spent most of it in bed with Lucius. She hadn't spoken much, but she didn't need to. Occasionally he wanted to tell her stories about his mother, some times he wanted to discuss trivial, distracting things, others he wanted to make love to her, and others still he wanted to simply lie in silence beside her. Narcissa did not object to any of these, and in addition, she found that he was often unable to fall asleep if she was not awake, she patiently stayed up until he could find respite in his own exhaustion.

The next morning, however, she awoke with a little start of panic to realize he was not in bed beside her. She sat up quickly, but quickly located him by thet window. He was staring pensively over the grounds, arms crossed as he leaned against the glass doors, and she did not think he was aware that she had woken until he spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Narcissa." He didn't turn around, but Narcissa smiled gently. It was the first time he'd acknowledged that she had rushed across the country to comfort him, and the first time he'd admitted that he had been utterly and hopelessly lost for the past week, and dependent upon her. She rose and padded across the room, and at the light touch of her hand on his back, he unfurled his arms to wrap one around her waist.

"I should probably see how my father is today," he announced tightly, for the idea was clearly not one that appealed to him. "An elf came in while you were asleep- apparently, he's refusing to eat."

His scowl was pained, and Narcissa laid her hand on his chest. "How horrible," she whispered. Lucius shook his head.

"The truth is, I don't know if I can make him, short of illegal curses, and honestly-" he sighed. "Do I really even want to? My mother is dead. And for all intents and purposes, they were two halves of the same person, and no potion or spell can make you survive if some cuts you into two. Even if you could, would you want to live with half a brain? One lung? Half a heart? That's not the sort of thing you recover from- that's the sort of thing that cripples you for the rest of your life, and makes you lie around waiting to die, resenting whoever saved one half and not the other."

He paused, and Narcissa waited in silence.

"I don't want to be in charge of all this yet," he told in in an almost child-like manner. "I wanted to establish myself at the Ministry, wanted to find out what this Lord Voldemort is all about. Maybe... I dunno, read some more books. See some more countries. Get married. I wanted to have my own life before I had to be the new Lord Malfoy, taking over family affairs and dealings, and when that man came up to me at the funeral, it wasn't just because Mum died that I was speechless, but because I suddenly realized that everything I've thought mattered- classes, Quidditch, N.E.W.T's, being Head Boy- well, none of that's going to make a difference in the real world and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. My father won't be of any use, alive or dead, and if he's happier dead, then I don't see why-"

He broke off abruptly. "I should go talk to him. See if it's really as bad as all that. Maybe he's just not hungry, or something."

"Good luck," Narcissa whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'll wait here."

After he left, Narcissa sank back onto the bed, mind spinning. _Would _it be as bad as all that? Would Lucius have to assume the responsibilities of a man the moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time? Clever and knowledgeable as he was, Narcissa simply could not picture Lucius handling the many accounts and investments and enterprises linked to the Malfoy name; besides, he'd need a foothold in the Ministry, and how was he meant to find one when he was so overwhelmed with the other matters in his life? Furthermore, an eighteen year old boy without a wife could surely not oversee the Manor and its Grounds, let alone the many other properties attributed to the family. He would not have been sufficiently trained, and a bereaved shell of a father would only add stress rather than alleviate it. All she could think of was Lucius in his Quidditch robes, a Captain but still only a boy, playfully wrestling with Rodolphus for the Quaffle after practice, like two gamboling kruppies; or Lucius, studying intently for an exam that he felt was of utmost importance; or Lucius, waking her up in the morning by tickling her until she screamed, then diving beneath the covers, pushing her knees apart to use his tongue and long, nimble fingers to morph her shrieks into moans and gasps. He was a clever boy, but still precisely that- a teenage boy, not yet prepared for the challenges of adulthood.

Narcissa had a sudden, vivid image of leaving Hogwarts to help him. She could live here as his wife; they could be married and she would devote all her time caring for his home and trivial affairs while he busied himself at the Ministry. He'd never have to fear coming home to a cold, empty house; she would be a good wife, she'd always have supper hot and waiting for him... she could be wonderfully devoted, if only he'd let her...

As abruptly as the mental picture came, she shoved it aside. It was a ridiculous fancy- she was far too young, and needed to finish two years of schooling after this one. And she knew no more about running a household than Lucius did. He parents would never allow it, and besides... she wasn't going to marry him. Ever. She forcefully reminded herself that she would be leaving at the first moment she felt that Lucius could cope on his own.

Steeling herself, she lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a yelp sometime later when the bedroom door was flung open with a _bang,_ and Lucius stormed in.

"_Damn _it!" he roared, frustration boiling over as he swirled through the room, kicking furniture so that the wood splintered and flinging things off of tables. A small storm seemed to be brewing around him, and thunderclouds condensed as winds began to blow parchment about and lifted the blankets from her legs. She scrambled to her feet in alarm as a full-blown tornado took form. The chandelier jangled overhead and heavier objects lifted into the fray: the picture frames and the books thrown down previously were tossed into the air, whirling around Lucius. The fire in the wall sconces flickered wildly, and the curtains flapped helplessly. His hair whipped around his face, and for a moment, Narcissa couldn't speak in the face of his inexpressible anger. He reminded her of nothing so much as a Nordic god, wrathful and furious, grey eyes blazing.

"Lucius!" she cried at last. He turned, seeming to realize for the first time that she stood there. Immediately, the roaring wind quieted, and the objects clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, looking ashamed. "That hasn't happened in years."

"It's happened before?" she asked incredulously, eyes moving over the wreckage of torn magazines, broken quills, shattered inkbottles, and twisted clothing.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Used to do it all the time when I was a kid- sometimes, I'd get so angry with people, they'd just burst into flames- don't worry," he added at her aghast expression. "Someone else always put out the fire before they were too seriously injured. But this," he gestured to the mess around them. "Hasn't happened since years before I started Hogwarts."

"And the fire thing?"

"Well. Every so often I accidentally singe off Rodolphus's eyebrows, but other than that..." he broke off, and collapsed into a now-lopsided chair, burying his face in his hands.

"He won't eat, Narcissa. He won't even speak to me. His _son._"

"Oh, Lucius," she touched his hair lightly.

"She was my mother!" her snarled. "Shouldn't I be allowed to grieve too? Why should everything be my responsibility?"

"I know, love," she sighed in empathy.

"Come on." He seized her hand, rising to her feet. "Dress for dinner. I can't eat in here another night." He pulled his shirt impatiently over his head, shucking it aside amid the mess.

"I would, but I haven't anything to wear."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, it was sweet of Rodolphus to pack for me when Bella refused to, but my wardrobe consists of three sets of school robes and apparently every pair of underwear and bra that I own. It looks as though he just emptied the draw into my trunk."

"Well, wear the school robes then. It'll just be the two of us anyway."

She nodded and shimmied out of the robe she'd been wearing.

* * *

Narcissa forced another swallow of mediocre fish. The elves, startled by the sudden demand for a full meal on such short notice, had scraped together all the required dishes, but without the rich flavor and exquisite taste to which the Malfoy family was accustomed.

"Lucius... might I ask, why are we doing this?"

He had been picking listlessly at his plate, but glanced up defensively at her question.

"I have to, alright? If father can't... and I've got to... I need... normalcy," he managed at last. "I just need-"

Suddenly, the dining room doors burst open.

Hair disheveled and unkempt, robes certainly worse of the wear, shoeless and staggering but with blue eyes flashing, Rosalind Malfoy stumbled into the room.

"_Mum!_" Lucius cried, knocking over both his plate and chair as he shot across the room to enfold his mother in an embrace. "Mum."

He was well over a head taller, but Rosalind still managed to make it seem as though _she _held _him._

"My darling," she crooned. "My sweet boy, my Luce." He clung to her, disbelieving, as though he feared releasing her might cause her to vanish. "Lucius, pull out a chair for me, won't you?"

He obeyed, dropping to his knees beside her. "Mum," he whispered. "How-?"

She smiled tiredly, stroking his hair. "Three of us managed to land safely when the carpet capsized, but international Apparation and Floo regulations made getting home a challenge- perhaps we ought to have found an embassy, but I knew my boys would be helpless without me, and I needed to hurry home. I'll tell you the whole story after I've eaten and rested," she promised. "Where's your father?"

"Father!" Lucius cried, spring to his feet. "He's in your room. He's-" he shook his head quickly, too beside himself with joy to relay his father's condition. "I'll get him."

After he'd sprinted from the room, Rosalind turned to Narcissa with a gentle smile. "Thank you, dear. For taking care of him. Have you been here the whole time?"

"I have. Mrs. Malfoy- I can't tell you how happy I am that you're not-!"

Rosalind laughed softly. "Not as happy as I am! I wish I could have owled, though; I hate to think of the pain I've put them both through."

She couldn't disagree there, but was saved from a reply as Abraxas appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and desperate.

"Rosalind," he breathed, frozen in shock.

"Abraxas!" she rose to her feet and he flew to her, lifting her off the floor and into his arms. They didn't speak, but their eyes were so full of adoration and love, Narcissa felt indecent and invasive for gazing upon them. Because her eyes were averted, she did not see Lucius approach, but felt his hand fall upon her shoulder. She glanced up and he smiled at her, tugging her gently to her feet. Abraxas still clung to his wife, but she held out an arm to include Lucius and Narcissa as well.

"I'm quite exhausted," she confessed, "And rather hungry. Perhaps I shall go take a bath, and the elves can bring something up?" She touched Lucius's cheek tenderly. "You look tired too, my dear."

"I love you, Mum," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her once more. She beamed, standing on her toes and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Lucius."

He drew back, and took Narcissa's hand again, and Rosalind melted into the arms of her husband once more. "I'll see you two in the morning."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews- you guys are awesome :) Happy ending it is, though I'll post the other one too. One more chapter to go, then the epilogue!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucius emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a lazily contented smirk, though he decided to wrap a towel around his waist after a moment of deliberation. He was _happy_, and his world made sense again. It was a strange, abrupt change, but he most certainly liked it.

"Narcissa, beautiful," he called, pushing his fingers through his wet hair as he emerged into his bedroom. "I was thinking-"

He froze. Narcissa had not changed into her pyjamas, as he'd expected, but instead was cramming the last of her loose garments into her trunk.

"Narcissa..." he tried to say more, but his throat was suddenly dry. "What're you doing?" he managed at last. She looked up with regretful but determined eyes.

"Lucius." She rose to her feet, and her tone was placating albeit firm. Lucius would have none of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He didn't mean to sound angry, but he suspected he already knew the answer, and the truth made his stomach twist and his heart thud uncomfortably.

"Lucius, surely you must know."

"_No._" his voice was too loud, but his hands were trembling. Narcissa hesitated, wondering if perhaps she should have waited a bit longer; the sudden return of his mother was joyful, yes, but he was still probably emotionally drained and consequently unstable. Well, she was packed now; it was rather too late for second guessing.

"I came here because I was worried about you and your father. But your mother is fine and the three of you are fine now; you don't need me anymore."

"I do!" he insisted, trying to repress the note of desperation in the words. "You can't leave. You can't go back yet," he informed her brusquely, striding past her and opening her trunk once more. "Classes don't start until Monday, and we'll leave Sunday night, so you'll want to unpack."

"Lucius..." her tone was pitying now. "I'm going back tonight. I'm staying in London, and then taking the Express tomorrow morning."

He ignored her words, picking up her nightdress from the tangle of clothing. "Here. You should change." He held out the garment, but did not meet here eye; he didn't even look away from her trunk. He refused to understand the meaning of her words; instead, he grappled with the challenging question of why he wanted her things in his room so badly when, not so very long ago, he hadn't even been able to tolerate the presence of another in his private sanctuary.

"No, Lucius," she replied softly. "Will you call a carriage for me, or shall I walk to the station?"

"_No!"_ he roared suddenly. He lashed out in a swift, violent motion, and Narcissa cried out in alarm as her possessions went flying across the floor, her trunk overturned. However, her moment of fear quickly hardened into fury.

"Lucius Malfoy! How _dare _you! You're acting like a child- pick those things up _this instant._"

"You _can't _leave me," he growled, closing the space between them in three long strides and grasping her upper arms. Narcissa stared up at him defiantly despite his attempts to intimidate her; she was not afraid of him, and knew he could never, ever harm her.

"Let go of me," she commanded in low, icy tones. For a split second his grip tightened, but then his hands slackened, sliding down her arms before he let them hang at his sides.

"I don't understand," he murmured; his anger had left as abruptly as it had come, leaving him sounding hollow. "After everything... you're just going to go back to school?"

"Lucius, this didn't change anything between us," she reminded him gently. "I still love you, for now, and I know you love me too, so I came to comfort you during a terrible tragedy. But your mother is alive and well and I need to move on. So yes; I'm just going to go back to school. And you're going to be finished soon, and then you're going to go off to work at the Ministry and I'm going to be in school for another two years. And we aren't going to see each other again after this June."

He shook his head stubbornly, refusing to accept her words. "Stay for one more night. It's been a long day, and we can discuss it in the morning."

Narcissa hesitated. What was one small lie, compared to what he'd done to her? "Yes, alright, I'll stay."

Satisfied, Lucius turned and climbed into bed, watching her expectantly. With a small, inward sigh, she sat down on the opposite edge. He held out a hand, and she grudgingly accepted it. She flicked her wand to darken the room, and waited patiently.

Lucius _was _exhausted, but he was loath to fall asleep first. Every time he began to drift off, he'd jerk himself awake, comforted by her small, warm hand in his, but wishing her light breaths would sink into those of sleep.

His eyes flew open suddenly, and he realized he'd fallen asleep. But for how long? He desperately reached out, devastated but not entirely surprised to find only empty space.

"Dobby!" he barked, rolling out of bed and stumbling in the dark.

"Master?" The creature appeared before him, nervous.

"Where is she? Is she in the Manor?"

"My... My Mistress?" he squeaked. "She is sleeping in her room-"

"_No,_ you idiot cretin, Narcissa! Miss Black! Where is she?"

Dobby swallowed. "She.. she is leaving almost an hour ago. She is not saying where."

"Fuck!" Lucius bellowed, sending the elf flying with a sharp kick to the gut. "Damn it, the train- maybe it's not too late..." Without bothering to dress, or even find shoes, he took off.

* * *

Miles away, Narcissa was arriving at King's Cross. Her eyes were blurred with sleep and tears, and she staggered slightly as she maneuvered through the narrow aisle of the train. A familiar figure stood patiently on the Platform, eyes wide and sympathetic.

"Thanks for coming," Narcissa whispered, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Cissy, sweetie, I'm so sorry I even have to be here. Are you alright?" Andromeda stroked back the blonde tendrils that stuck to Narcissa's face.

"I'm fine. Fine. Mrs. Malfoy- like I said in my note- she's back and she's fine, so... Time for me to come back to school, I reckon."

"The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven tomorrow. We'll go back, and everything will be better. Maybe not now; maybe not even soon... but eventually."

"Oh 'Dromeda, I hope you're right."

The two girls walked off hand in hand, and Narcissa felt an overwhelming gratitude towards her older sister. She wasn't as close to Andromeda as she was Bella, and she'd been furious when she'd advised her to stay away from Lucius. But she'd been right, and she was willing to forgive Narcissa for her coldness. besides, she could handle Bellatrix's shrieking and cursing and fuming right now; she needed Andromeda's calm peace and acceptance that make her so very different from most Slytherins.

* * *

"What do you _mean _there won't be another train until noon tomorrow? I need to get to London _now!_"

"I'm sorry, sir." The ticket attendant gave him a curious look. Lucius stood on the platform in only his boxer shorts, positively fuming. "Perhaps that will give you time to find your way home and pack some clothes?"

"Fuck you," Lucius spat, spinning on his heel to storm back up to the Manor. He would miss the Express tomorrow, putting him a full day behind her. It was unacceptable. Perhaps he could Floo to the Leaky Cauldron? But the chances of getting a room at this late hour... and besides, he didn't even know where in London she was. And his parents-

His parents. He would have to tell them everything, explain to them what he'd done... His mother would be crushed. He didn't want to say to upset his mother after her return. Perhaps if he waited just a day...

But Narcissa! He had to see her now, let her know that he wanted to make things right again.

* * *

Despite herself, Narcissa was rather surprised that Lucius did not turn up during the night, nor was he aboard the train when it departed at promptly eleven. If Andromeda knew why her little sister's eyes flicked about both expectantly and guiltily, she did not say anything.

"It's better this way, isn't it?" Narcissa demanded at last, unable to stand the silence of the passing countryside any longer. Andromeda considered the question before replying.

"_I_ think it's better, Cissy. I think he's an awful person, and I think what he did to you proves it. But sometimes... sometimes the right thing isn't enough. Sometimes, the 'right thing' isn't enough- not when it's not the right thing for you. If you love him, and he loves you, that's not enough; but if you _can't not _love him, and he _can't not _love you... well, maybe that's enough of a reason."

"I won't let myself be unable to fall out of love with him," Narcissa declared decisively. Andromeda looked sympathetic.

"It's not always so easy as that."

The girls lapsed into silence once more, each lost in her own thoughts, as the Express hurtled back towards the school.

"Cissy... Cissy, wake up, we're at Hogsmeade."

"Oh..." Narcissa blinked sleepily, lifting her head. "Are we already?" She had not realized she'd drifted off.

"Mmhm. And the elves can get the trunks."

The two made their way down the aisle, stepping into the warm night air. The platform was bathed in a misty, orange light, and they were eerily alone.

"Come on, Cissy, I'm sure someone'll meet us up at the gates."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right-"

"Narcissa. Wait."

Both girls spun around at the rough, stricken voice. Lucius rose from a bench, tucked into a darken alcove. His hands were jammed into pockets as he approached, looking properly ashamed.

"You- how did you get here?"

"Carriage," he replied briefly. "You have to talk to me."

"I must do no such thing!"

"Andromeda," he turned politely to the other girl on the platform. "Would you please leave us? I assure you I will return your sister safely to the castle directly."

"I'll stay if she wants me," she replied coolly. "I won't abandon her to you."

"Andy... maybe you should go. Clearly, he simply can't get it through his head, and I have to explain,_ again_, why I can't be with him."

"If you're sure, Cissy." She glanced suspiciously at Lucius. "I'll be waiting up for you in the Common room."

"Thanks," she muttered as Andromeda slipped off. He turned back to Lucius, eyes blazing. "What more could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Whatever it takes!" he cried. "That I love you! That I need to be with you! That I fucked up! What is it that you _want_?"

"I want you to have been faithful to me! To have_ actually_ loved me! To have asked me out for all the reasons you said you did- not just to sleep with me!" Her words echoed hopelessly across the platform.

"Narcissa." His voice was low and serious. "I cannot change my mistakes, and you won't tell me how to prove that I _do _love you."

"I don't know how," she replied. "I don't know how to trust you again."

Her tone was soft as she stared at the ground, and Lucius felt it was safe to sidle closer.

"It won't happen again," he swore quietly. "Ever."

With a quick, half-stifled sob, Narcissa flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh, I just hate you!" she moaned, fisting her fingers in his hair. "You're awful to me and don't deserve my forgiveness!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I know it," he whispered, arms curling around her waist tightly enough to lift her feet from the stone platform. Her legs locked around his waist and his hands dipped lower, gripping her hips to hold her stable.

"I won't be having sex with you," she announced seriously, pulling away so she could see his face. "I'm not having sex again until I'm married. It complicates things too much."

"Married?" There was a fleeting flash of disappointment across his face. "But I can't legally marry you until you're seventeen. The wait will be-"

She raised her eyebrows, and he held her close once more.

"Worth it," he assured her quickly. "Definitely worth it."

He spun her around and kissed her.

"Well," Narcissa drew back, breathless. "Maybe... just until I'm engaged."

* * *

(A/N: Last chapter! Epilogue will be up soon.)


	20. Epilogue

Lucius stood in a bleak room at St. Mungo's, attempting in vain to remain calm. He wiped a sheen of perspiration from his forehead with a trembling hand. His heart was pounding in his throat, and he squeezed Narcissa's hand comfortingly, stroking her fingers with his thumb. His brave, beautiful Narcissa, who was still acting as though nothing was wrong.

"You can tell me, Healer. I'm ready. Perhaps we should step outside? If it's serious... I'd like to be the one to tell her."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lucius. I've told you time and time again, I'm fine. This is a totally natural part of being-"

He silenced her with a brief kiss.

"Hush, love. It's good of you to stay so calm. Well, Healer?"

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife-"

"Here, here," he gestured that the Healer should follow him into the hallway. "If you're going to be blunt about it, let's go outside."

"But really, Mr. Malfoy, there's no need-"

"I beg your pardon?" he snarled, drawing his wand in a flash and holding it to the man's throat. "You presume to tell me what will and will not upset _my_ wife?"

"I... er..." he held his hands up in a placating manner, glancing to Narcissa for help.

"Lucius, knock it off!" she exclaimed. "Let him talk!"

Grudgingly, Lucius stowed his wand. "Darling, you don't need to act-"

"I'm not acting! You're so _stupid!_" She shook her head in bemusement. "I was right, wasn't I?" she asked the Healer eagerly. "I'm-"

"No, you're ill," Lucius interrupted firmly. "Ill and delusional, isn't she, Healer?"

"I pleased to say no, Mr. Malfoy," he forced out quickly, giving a small smile when he went unhexed. "Your wife, as she so wisely predicted, is pregnant. You're going to be a father."

The angry flush that had colored his cheeks immediately drained, leaving him an unhealthy shade of cream. He sat down, hard, on a chair beside Narcissa's bed. She sat up, concerned, leaning over to touch his arm. "Lucius? Darling? Is everything alright? This is good news, love!"

"We're going to have... a baby? _I'm_ going to be a father?"

Again, Narcissa rolled her eyes. "No, actually, Uric the Oddball is about to be a father- yes, _you!_ You, Lucius! _Our _baby!"

The information finally sank in, and he leapt to his feet. "A baby!" He swept her into his arms with a shout of laughter, kissing her forehead and each cheek before placing her back against the pillows. "A baby," he repeated, this time with nervous reverence. "You're fragile. Merlin, we have so much to do! The Manor- what a nightmare! A baby couldn't survive ten minutes there with all the stairs and sharp corners. There's a nursery, but I don't think it's ready just yet for a baby. Will we have to hire a nanny? How long will the interviewing take? What will we do about the pond-"

"Lucius!" she laughed, sitting up and grasping his hands. "We have almost nine months to get ready!"

"Right. Right, nine months," he echoed, calming somewhat. "That should be about enough time." He sat down beside her, pressing his lips to her neck. Suddenly, his eyes raced back to the now-beaming Healer, wide with fear. "If she's pregnant... are we not allowed to have sex for the next nine months?"

"Oh, Lucius!" she swatted his arm in reprimand.

"Not to worry. There should be no issue at all for the first two trimesters, and during the third, as long as you two are careful, and Mrs. Malfoy is comfortable, then there's no reason to abstain if you don't wish to."

"Well, that's good. And after?"

"Wait a month, at least, but with all the work of an infant, many couples find they have no interest in-"

"We'll manage," Lucius interrupted, before pausing with a rather sickened expression. "Oh, fuck. We're my parents."

For the next hour, Lucius bombarded the Healer with question after question, until Narcissa finally declared loudly (and falsely) that she was tired, and Lucius hurried to get her home. As they exited the ward, a figure walking in the opposite direction caused them both to freeze.

Narcissa stared in shock at the high, patent leather heels that clicked steadily across the tile. Her eyes moved up the long, dark bronze, toned legs, over the hugely rounded stomach, full breasts spilling over a scandalously low-cut neckline. Finally, she met the brown slanting eyes of the woman who'd very nearly ruined her life.

"Oh." She sneered slightly as she approached. "Is one of you ill? Tragic."

"Actually, no," Narcissa replied icily. "I'm having a baby. Lucius and I are _very _excited. I hear you're modeling career has taken off nicely... but that you were recently widowed? _Tragic._"

"Indeed it was," Francesca drawled, hand resting on her pregnant belly. "My darling boy will never know his father. But perhaps he'll know your little one? Assuming, of course, that she's sorted into Slytherin."

"_He _will most certainly be a Slytherin," Lucius cut in, putting an arm around Narcissa's waist. "So what name will you give yours? His father's?"

"I've kept my maiden name, so that's the one I'll give him. And if you'll pardon me, I have an appointment."

"Rumour has it," Narcissa whispered as they resumed walking, "_she _was the cause of her husband's death."

"I certainly made the right choice," he announced confidently, nuzzling her temple. "She's a nightmare, that Francesca Zabini."


End file.
